The Consequences of Falling in Love
by Setch
Summary: Her strong body and deep voice made her blood boil... even in the middle of the winter. They way she looked at her made her body melt. Such an intensity... Humor-ShizNat. School-AU. OOC. Futa.
1. First Day of School

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime series aren't mine. If they were, they would have Natsuki and Shizuru as the principal characters.

You'll have to excuse me. I'm not so good at English. If I commit any mistakes, correct them. And if you like the fic or not, tell me please. It's my first one.

* * *

**Chapter one**: First Day of School.

* * *

"DAMN! My first day and already late for class!" A girl was running fast on the hallways; her black skirt doing a frufru movement against the wind letting toned pale legs be seen. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself collide with someone. "Hey, you, watch it!" she yelled.

"Look what we have here. You must be the new student, right? I'm Midori, your new homeroom teacher." A redheaded woman said with an amused smile. She looked at the astonished girl. _So this is THE girl. Not bad. _"Anyway, come in at once. We've been expecting you." The teacher entered the classroom first. The girl, now calmer, stood behind the door, motionless.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet someone!" The teacher said with her characteristic excitement. She waved the girl in. "Alright, you rascals, this is the new student. Even though she transferred a little late, treat her nicely." Just then, the new student appeared at the door, cladded in the school black and white uniform. Every soul inside the classroom held their breath. In front of them was one of the most beautiful girls ever seen. She had long midnight hair cascading down her back, and if it was seen from another angle, it could have been mistaken by cobalt. Athletic figure, snow-white skin and emerald eyes only contributed in making her seem more beautiful. "Come on, introduce yourself!" Midori

The green eyed beauty took a step forward. Cold orbs met curious eyes. She suddenly felt like a rare animal in exhibition, trapped only for the amusement of others. She casted away the odd feeling and spoke with her husky voice.

"Natsuki Kruger." Her voice cold as ice and the if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead glare were enough to chase away any hope of befriending her in the future. Natsuki went ahead and sat down on one of the empty desks, next to one of the windows. She still could feel the not so discreet looks of her classmates, but she didn't mind. It was just like all the other schools she had attended. Though it did get in her nerves when she was being constantly watched. They would learn not to bother her.

Midori, sensing the tense atmosphere, decided to proceed with her teaching. Meanwhile, Natsuki was looking out of the window, trying to busy her mind with other stuff. _Great, first day in school and already bored out of my mind. I wonder what Nao is doing? She could at least have told me where her classroom is. Argh, stupid spider! She didn't even give me directions to find the principal's office! I'll just have to ask this teacher here... Man, she looks like she is on crack, jumping all over the place. How the hell did she get a job here? _She kept on thinking until the bell rang. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach her teacher as a girl with glasses approached her.

"Hello there." She said. "I suppose you won't mind if I ask you some questions?" Natsuki opened her mouth to contradict the short haired girl, but was promptly interrupted. "She won't stop pestering you until you answer, Kruger-san." A voice from behind them spoke. Natsuki turned around to find an orange haired girl. Natsuki looked at them for a few seconds. The one with glasses had an annoying smile plastered on her face, black, almost dark grey hair, brown eyes and was a few inches shorter than her. The other one was also shorter than her, had orange hair, lilac eyes and a motherly voice. Yet, what surprised her the most of the orange-haired was..._ Are those real? If someone got stuck inside them, we would need a tow truck to get them out of there! _She schooled her features so as not to let them know what was going through her mind.

"My name is Mai Tokiha, nice to meet you!" The orange-haired girl introduced herself cheerfully.

"And my name is Chie Harada, but you..." She eyed Natsuki up and down. "You can call me **anything**, gorgeous." She shot the blunette a charming smile. Natsuki grimaced internally.

"Smile at me like that once more and you'll find yourself soon coughing out your teeth." She warned her.

"O..okay, understood." The girl backed down, sensing the threat as a real one. "Ehem, anyway, I'd like to ask you some questions about yourself. Nothing too personal, I promise. It's for the school's newspaper."

Natsuki sighed in defeat. "I don't have all day so make it quick." These girls seemed normal compared to her previous school, so she decided to give it a try. Maybe she was judging them wrong from the start.

The girl gave a small squeal before taking out some paper and a pen from her school bag. Even Natsuki had to smile at her eagerness. She seemed passionate about what she did.

The interview was relatively short. But then they reached the subject of her nationality.

"I was born here, but due to certain circumstances I was raised in Germany." Talking to the two girls was pretty easy, but what she wasn't fond of was sharing her personal data, so it was getting pretty tiring.

"Whoaaa, really? Say something in German!"

"Umm,... _Your little chat is getting on my nerves._" Natsuki pronounced in perfect German. The girls that were around went crazy because of her accent, not even knowing what had been said. A foreigner always attracted a lot of people. Natsuki sighed heavily.

"That is awesome!" Chie bit her lower lip as she scribbled something down on her paper.

"Can I go now? I don't like the attention I'm receiving right now." She whispered through gritted teeth, low enough for Chie and Mai to hear.

Chie glanced around them. "Oops, sorry about that. Last few questions. Do you speak any other language?" She was completely intrigued by the blunette.

"I do. I can speak Spanish and English,"

"Cool. I think this is it for the moment. Now all I need is your number, should I need to ask more questions." Natsuki rolled her eyes, but wrote down her number on a piece of paper anyway.

"Well, well. Breaking hearts again I see." A startled Natsuki turned around.

"NAO!"

"Mutt, I know its good to see me, but could you not scream my name like that? I'm not deaf ya know"

In her rage Natsuki started talking part in German part in Japanese.

"You damn _spider_! Where were you! _You were supposed to help me find my way around this school. It's your fault I got here so late in the first place!_"

Nao bend down, holding her stomach from so much laughter. "It's good to see you again, Nat. Oh God, how I missed the way you talk when you get angry!" It never failed to amuse the redhead. Every single time the blunette got this frustrated she would mess up her speech and mix two languages or more.

Natsuki got up, fists clenched at her sides. She slowly walked at Nao who couldn't notice her with her eyes shut.

With a fierce push, Nao Yuuki went flying towards a wall. Surprisingly for everyone, except Natsuki, she easily balanced her body before the impact. People around them gaped.

"Seriously mutt, ya have to stop doing that. If you suddenly decided to kick me for real, you could cause me brain damage."

"I don't think I could ever cause something that is already there. Tell you what... maybe if I punch you on the head enough you could get back the neurons you lost when you fell off your cradle."

"Well, maybe if I kick you enough in_your head_you would stop being such an asshole!" By then, they were losing their patience and their voices were getting louder. Natsuki quickly got tired of it so she called a truce. Nao, not so willingly, accepted.

"So... anything we should know?" Chie said from behind. Natsuki and NAo shrugged.

"Cousins." They said at the same time. Low pitched growls were heard, strangely enough, from both cousins. They looked at each other before turning their heads to the opposite side, annoyed at the other. Chie and Mai couldn't help but thing_ Okay, that was kind of cute. Not many people can growl and sound cute at the same time._

"Kruger-"Chie started, but got cut off by the blunette.

"Just Natsuki. Anyway, can someone tell me where the principal's office is?" she titled her head at a side, looking kind like a lost puppy.

"We will get you there." Chie and Mai offered.

"I'll go with you." Nao pitched in.

The way to the principal office was unexpectedly long for Natsuki. Chie took the opportunity and asked her more questions. The only thing that succeeded in distracting her was the landscape. She immediately noticed that the school wasn't anything short of magnificent. The gardens were spacious and well taken care of; full of flowers and all kinds of herbal plants, which she assumed were headed to the infirmary in case of need. Her sightseeing was cut short when they arrived at the headmistress' office.

"Is this it?" Natsuki asked and immediately smacked herself inwardly._ Of course this is it, you moron! What else could have made them stop in front of a door?._

"Yep, this is it" Mai said, not minding Natsuki's obvious question.

Natsuki knocked the door a few times before they heard a voice telling them to come in. The voice was sweet yet had an underlying firmness. It sounded familiar._ Where have I heard it? _She went in. Once they were in she immediately recognized the smell that was lodging there. She allowed herself to do a warm smile, only directed to the person in front of her. There was a young looking woman with a doll face and a warm smile. She had lilac hair and light green eyes, they looked like crystals. Mischievous crystals. She smiled mysteriously at them from behind the big desk.

"Thank you for coming." She motioned them to sit down on the couches in front of her desk. "It is good to see you together." She smirked at the cousins.

"It's good to see you too, aunt Mashiro." Nao didn't bother in hiding her lopsided smile. "The mutt here got lost and didn't make in time for class. Why didn't you send her a map?" She snickered.

"I would have been in time if someone hadn't hung up on me when I needed her!" Natsuki was ticked off.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to hang up if you just-!" If Mashiro hadn't cut in the argument they could have gone on and on.

"Do not start, girls. You've been like this since childhood. Always screaming always fighting. I don't even know how you two are going to live toge…" The expression on the cousins was priceless. "I see that you weren't informed," Natsuki and Nao were dumbfounded and speechless. "Close your mouths, you will catch flies."

"Whoa there! Live together? Aunty, we are going to kill each other in record time!" It was Nao who started talking, since Natsuki was still in the same frozen state.

"I second that. From the looks of it, and as far as we've seen, they don't get along that well." Chie spoke up, absentminded. When the course started, she was sure this would be a boring year. Until certain dark-haired girl appeared and brought chaos with her. Not to mention that she knew the infamous redhead. She remembered when Nao first came to school. It was a complete disaster. Two teaches quitted that week because they pushed her too far for her liking, and one of them couldn't stop stuttering every word he spoke. She recalled him pointing at Nao and screaming an incoherency before running out of the classroom and never coming back. Later it was found that he was going to a psychiatrist every week. Since then they decided to not interfere in Nao Yuuki's life.

"Oh! I know very well what they can or cannot do together. Now, let's get to the point" Inher eyes there was something that the girls didn't like at all. "You two will share a room with other girls. _And_, before you protest, things are already settled. So no, you cannot escape from this," Her voice was still gentle but there was something behind it that left no room for contradictions. "Are we clear?" She just received nods from the obviously angry cousins. _Oh well, they'll get over it... some day. I hope._

"Harada Chie and Tokiha Mai," She called. The two girls looked expectantly at the headmistress. "Thank you very much for coming all the way here with these two hardheads," she gave wrote them a note. "Give this to Midori-sensei. It will excuse you from her History class. You can go now," Nao stood up. "I said NOW not NAO, Nao."

"Sheez, don't get mad. It isn't my fault that my stupid name sounds like that."

"You and Natsuki will stay here; we have to discuss some things." Mai and Chie excused themselves and walked out of the office.

"You two will share room number eighteen. Second floor. First building. You can't lose it; it's the one nearest to the school. Nao, I know you've been living outside the campus, but it has to stop. You are spending too much money with your lifestyle. My **dear **sister, meaning your mother, already complained about the money... in freaking Chinese! For God's sake! Do you have _any _idea of how annoying it is to have your older sister shouting her lungs out at you in Chinese?" And there she goes. The cousins couldn't stop themselves from rolling their eyes. For a twenty-five year old woman she sure could be childish. And she had the nerve to scold them for fighting so much.

"Now, Natsuki, "Natsuki groaned in embarrassment. Her aunt had that serious busyness-tone that she knew all too well.

"I've talked to your teachers about your... impediment. The nurse knows about your condition, and so does the student council. Do not worry, they will be discreet, or else they will be dismissed from this school." Natsuki was listening quietly. So a lot of people knew about her condition. Well, not a lot but too much for her liking. Great, just what she needed, more attention. "This year it was decided that the girls are going to do gym in pants during the winter and shorts in summer. You take the shower in your room. And when you are...not feeling well... you have absolute permission to not practice sports."

"So, in other words, if Kruger gets a boner, she can just skip?" Natsuki couldn't stop from going tomato red at this. Leave Nao to be the delicate one.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way, yes." Her aunt looked slightly pink herself. "Nao, I'm warning you. Do not try to do anything to Natsuki in front of a person that doesn't know about her condition. It would expose her and YOU will be severely punished." The redhead cousin just pouted.

"However, Natsuki, you are obligated to practice one sport, but if you want to do something else I can't stop you. You know the drill already. No sports like gymnastics and so, because they use **really** tight clothes. If you know what sports you want to do right now, tell me and I'll inscribe you so you don't have to bother"

"Well..., maybe football."

"Very well then, I will inform the coach. Something else?"

Nao just couldn't contain herself any more, she _had _to say something. She loved to tease her cousin.

"Why don't you try baseball?"

"Baseball?" Natsuki asked, would Nao suggest baseball of all the sports in school? Mashiro knew why, but before she could stop her niece from her kamikaze actions, Nao opened her mouth. Too late.

"Ya know, where you only need a** long **and **thick** bat and some** balls**," she said while wiggling her eyebrows and accentuating her words with a lewd movement of hips. Before she knew it, she found herself being tackled to the floor. She looked up to a really pissed cousin with a sadistic smile plastered on her face. _Now I've done it_.

"_I'll kill you, spider!"_

"AUNTY HELP!"

"Sorry Nao, but you asked for it. This time Natsuki has my permission to beat the lights out of you."

"But, you are the principal! You can't just let students beat other people like this!"

"Right now, I'm your aunt, not the principal. And as an aunt, I can consent or not things like this when your parents are not around."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Deciding she had had enough, Natsuki punched Nao hard enough to leave her unconscious.

"Well, that was interesting." Mashiro commented, amused.

"Thanks for not stopping me."

"She deserves it, but you do know that you are going to carry her to the rooms, right?"

"Ya, but she isn't that heavy." With that, she picked up Nao and threw her over her right shoulder, smiling warmly at her aunt.

"I guess that is all, see you aunty."

"Oh yeah, and Natsuki..." The dark haired girl was at the door. She turned to see her aunt smirking mischievously at her. "Welcome to Garderobe Academy."

* * *

Updated and enhanced on July 15 – 2014

From now on, when I write in italics (E.g. _Natsuki_) it's either a thought or a dialogue in a foreigner language. Please remember that they speak in Japanese, so Natsuki knowing English is accurate. You will notice it's a dialogue when you see this "".


	2. Chapter 2

I was looking in YouTube and I found this video .com/watch?v=C7vz9hTQ6DQ&feature=grec_index were it projects Natsuki as a badass, though, I liked the song and its letter the most. Only for those who like Rock and hard rock.

I have to say, thanks for the reviews and to skip83 for correcting me on the rating and to papermoon71 for her fervent review.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter two: Whistles, talk... more talk, and roommates.

* * *

"Oh yeah, and Natsuki..." the dark haired girl was at the door by now, she turned to see her aunt smile warmly " Welcome to Garderobe Academy"

"Ya, thanks aunt, I'm leaving now"

"Try not to kill your cousin Na-chan!" she heard before closing the door. _Yeah, easy to say! She isn't pestering her!_

On the way back she took some more time to see the landscape. Garderobe was immense! Her previous school was at least ten times minor than this. There were a lot of buildings, some of them rooms and other were for school purposes. Far away it could be seen a forest, right behind the principal building. She looked behind to see more appropriately the building she had come out of. It was different from the others. It looked more like a mansion, or a museum. With a big fountain in front of it, it's water reflecting the white color of the walls.

The gardens were bigger and more beautiful than the dull ones in her previous school. They had colored flowers and big trees. She watched closer the trees, something seemed off. Then she caught a glimpse of something blue. Looking closer she saw a small bird about to fall of a medium sized Sakura tree. _Shit! You stupid chicken, don't you dare to fall!_

She threw Nao off her shoulders... literally. But she couldn't hear the redhead complain, she was running for the sake of the little bird. Just when she was near the tree, the branch the bird was holding for dear life... broke, and Natsuki had to jump to reach the bird.

Red eyes followed the whole scene. She kept observing, inwardly worried if the blue haired girl had caught or not the poor little bird. She saw the young beauty raise from the floor with a triumphant smile attached to her face. Looking a little lower, she saw the blue and white bird in hands of the smiling girl. Even though it was a little scared, it was safe. She saw when the girl stroked the little bird's head to calm it down. Since the things were okay now, she decided to go on, she was already late for a meeting. But, while she was walking, she wondered who was the blue haired savior, and made herself a promise. She would find that girl.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was getting friendly with the little bird. After stroking it a little to calm it down, she checked for any injuries. Fortunately, it was healthy. Unfortunately, it was too young to fly so how did it ended up here? It was a mystery. She observed the nearest trees, trying to find its nest, but it was in vain so she decided to keep it until it healed. She prepared herself to keep walking but...

"Mmmm, I'm sure I'm forgetting something. Wouldn't you know what that is?" the bird just whistled a little, as if answering her no. "Oi, you are very smart no? hehe" she smiled warmly at her newly friend. She always got along with animals. They were pure at heart and never hid anything. And if they did, it was something innocent, like a dog with a bone or a squirrel and it's acorn._ They would never make fun of a girl who takes trousers to the kindergarten instead of skirts. _She thought bitterly

"MUTT!" the little bird tried to hide in her friends hand, wanting to escape from the angry redhead. A** really **angry one at that.

"Oh! Now I remember, I forgot Nao!"

"You forgot Nao? You dropped me like a freaking potato sack! Look at my head!" the infurious redhead pointed at said place. Natsuki took a peek. Indeed there were a few bumps resting on her. She tried to contain her incoming laughs, but it was useless. Soon she was laughing out loud while pointing at the redhead with the hand that wasn't being used.

"Oh! Shut up mutt! Why don't you just kiss the darkest part of my ass!" ladies and gentleman, Nao yuuki is royally pissed off.

"Because I could get pubic louse... and besides, my face would get stuck in there"

"WHY YOU!" Nao's fists were clenched against her sides, she had a deep red color in the face. She was about to punch her **dear** and **beloved **cousin till' death, and she would have succeed. But luck was not in the way of Nao Yuuki that day. A cold hand stopped every move about to be done. The firs thing Nao noticed was Natsuki's face. She was pale as a ghost, but she could care less. She slowly turned around to see the intruder and scream at them some truths.

"Hey, don't ya see I'm busy! Why the hell-!" and then they were two. Nao suddenly had the feeling of ten ice cubes traveling all the way down her spine, a slow and painful route it was.

"Why don't you finish that sentence, Yuuki?" a woman with grey hair, green ayes and a really deep frown was looking at them, more like glaring daggers at them.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Miss Maria!" they said at the same time. Various thought went past their heads. Natsuki was thinking fast _Damn old woman! She's got not enough with torturing us in Germany but now she comes here too? Why meee!_

With Nao..._ OMG! What's this granny doing here. I thought we got rid of her! ... D-Don't tell me she knows? No shit! She can't possibly know! T-There is no way!. _Miss Maria was looking at Nao now, with a serious face. _Oh My God! She does know! It's okay Nao, cool down, chill. Breath, in. Out. In. Out... Okay, better. _She looked at Miss Maria again, still with her scowl on the face. And then Nao couldn't contain herself anymore, so she panicked.

"Please Miss Maria. I swear it wasn't my fault. They were so tempting! With those miniskirts! They were** calling me.** Teasing me! And those feather dusters~~!"

"What, in the name of God, are you talking about Yuuki?"

"It wasn't about the maids?"

"Wha-Oh! You have a lot to explain now!"

Miss Maria grabbed Nao by the left ear and dragged her to who-knows-where, with the redhead whining behind, and trying to escape from the iron grip. Natsuki and the bird just stood there, dumbfounded. Trying to find an explanation. A logic one. Or at least Natsuki was_. Feather dusters? What the hell?. _It was a good thing that nobody was there to see the whole scene unfold. "Hey buddy, why don't we just go out of here? I think it's about to rain." she got a happy whistle in return. She put the blue jay[1] in her opened bag pocket, and made sure the bird was safe. The grey clouds were getting closer, and the little bird was getting uneasy, so she decided to make a 'talk' with it.

"So, how in the world did you get in the tree?" no response.

"Yeah, thought so. Well, let's try something. I'll ask you some questions with a yes or no answer, kay? And you whistle once for yes and two times for no, got it?" still no response.

"Oh, well, I tried"

One whistle.

"Uh?"

Again, one whistle.

"Hahaha~~! I knew you could understand me!"

"Whistle"

"Haha, okay buddy. I was thinking on getting you a name, does it bother you?"

"Whistle-whistle"

"Then...are you a female?"

"WHISTLE-WHISTLE"

"Whoa, don't get mad, how could I know? Gueez."

Half the way they were occupied 'talking' about names for the little bird. The only problem was, the bird was picky. He rejected half a list of names. Itsuki, the first one, wasn't any funny for the bird. Katsuo got the bird a little too proud in Natsuki's taste, so she decided against it. Shou and Sora got him downright , Kenta, Kenshin, Daiki, Hachi, Hibiki, Isamu. None of them was enough. She even tried with foreign names. The bird was getting moody at half the conversation.[2]

"Hey, no-name." the past five minutes Natsuki called that to the poor bird, just to molest him a little. She smirked at his annoyed whistle. "I kinda have an idea of the proper name for you, you just have to answer this, kay?" one whistle.

"If someone attacked me, would you defend me, or look for help?" There was a lot of whistles and movement on Natsuki's backside. "Easy there, it was only a question, could you answer?"

One whistle.

"Then.. how about the name Sascha?." When the bird was about to complain Natsuki interrupted "Before you start whining I'll tell you it's origins. It's a short of Alexander. In the Greek mythology, this was another name for the hero Paris. However, the most famous bearer was Alexander the Great, King of Macedon. In the 4th century BC he built a huge empire out of Greece, Egypt, Persia, and parts of India. Due to his fame, and later medieval tales involving him, the use of his name spread throughout Europe. The name has been used by kings of Scotland, Poland and Yugoslavia, emperors of Russia, and eight popes." If the bird had a jaw, it would have been dropped.

She couldn't see the birds face, but she could imagine. The majority of people looked at her and assumed she was an idiot or at least a rebel. The last wasn't wrong, but she didn't like when she was called a 'rebel without a cause'. It got in her nerves.

"Ya know, I didn't make up that story. My nanny told me this when I was young because she had a son with that name. It means 'The one who protects the others'

"Whistle."

"Is that a yes?"

"Whistle"

"Then, it's a pleasure to meet you Sascha, my name it's Natsuki Kruger. Let's be good friends" She received a happy whistle and immediately after this, it started raining hard. Natsuki took the bag within her arms and started running. Good luck that they were so close from the rooms. They got past the tennis fields, ignoring the hungry looks given by some of the players. _Verdammte Abtrünnige![3]_. She thought. But, in some way they were in their right to see her like that. Who could resist a running, wet, Natsuki? Specially with her clothes hugging her firm and slim figure._ Good thing that I always wear shorts, otherwise they would find a little surprise there *snickering*._

Finally, they reached the rooms. She remembered it was the first building and the second floor, but she didn't know if it was room seventeen or eighteen. _Or was it nineteen_. The place seemed normal, kinda like a three floor department. It was nice, comfortable.

"Let's go Sascha"

"Whistle"

And just when they were about to enter, a know voice was heard. "Hey Kruger! Wait for me!"

"Nao? Weren't you with the old hag? How did you escape?" Sascha was trying to hide in the bag pocket. His first encounter with the redhead wasn't very good. Besides, he had to make sure that the old lady wasn't near. She was the devil in his eyes.

"I told her some information" she smirked devilishly at her blue haired cousin, who now was looking at her suspiciously.

"What did you tell her Nao?"

"Weeeeell.."

"NAO!"

"Hahaha, I told her about the day when you 'accidentally' kissed her niece, Erstin" by now Natsukis jaw was slightly hanging and had pink color all over her face.

"It** was **an accident you moron! I didn't see the broom on the floor and fell! Besides, I kissed her CHEEK! Ohhh, Miss Maria is going to skin me alive and make herself a coat! Why, of all the thing you had to say, it was that!"

"It's called revenge Kruger. Gleichwertigkeit des Austauschs".[4]

"You just fell on your head. I didn't throw you to the sharks or anything!"

"Well excuse me, but I collect my debts with interest"

"Ya know what? Fuck it. Let's just get inside and forget this at once. I'm freezing my ass out here" she was getting tired of this, and Nao had a point. She did hit her a lot of times. They shook hands and entered the building. At the entrance they were received by a nun with a kind smile. She had brown hair, they could tell because a few locks were out of her hat. She also had ocean blue eyes and pale skin.

"Good day girls. My name is Yukariko Sanada and I'm in charge of this building. Mashiro-sama already told me about you. Over there you have some towels" she pointed at the corned at their right "And...Oh my! What a beautiful little bird! Is it yours?" she seemed enchanted with Sascha, and Natsuki could have sworn that he blushed when she called him beautiful.

"Yeah, mutt. Ya didn't explain to me either why are you with the feather ball" Sascha didn't take the comment too well. He started whistling, flapping and... was that a glare? Natsuki too was slightly offended that her buddy was being called like that.

"Sascha is NOT a feather ball, he is the coolest bird ever" Sascha seemed proud with Natsuki, and whistled to confirm what she had said. For some reason, they had the same expression on their faces.

"Ooookay. Too weird for me. So, when did you get it?"

"Him"

"Whatever. Where did you get** him**?"

"After I dropped you off my shoulder"

"Wait.. you dropped me off... for a bird?" What was she? Garbage? She practically had a contusion... because of a bird?

"Well you would do the same"

"Exactly how?"

"Let's put it this way. I am unconscious, hanging on your shoulder. You suddenly see a hot girl, not just a hot girl. The hottest girl ever seen in your eyes. Would you still carry me or would you throw me away and chase her like an animal in heat?" while she was saying this, Nao had the picture of everything in her head. She wondered_.. Unconscious useless cousin or hot girl?... Yep, hot girl._

"Okay mutt, you have your point. But I wouldn't chase her like an animal in heat..."

"No, you would** stalk **her like a** creep **in heat. My bad." Nao was about to talk her back but Yukariko interfered in their** lovely **chat.

"My, my. Mashiro-sama warned me about your temper. I didn't think it was this... amusing. Fufufu." the nun was giggling and trying to hide it behind her hand.

"And what exactly did she told you?" Nao had a defiant face and her arms crossed under her chest. Natsuki had just a frown.

"If I recall her specific words, she said 'They are like hard headed dogs. Always getting on each others neck until one ends injured in any way. You'll reconize them immediately. Natsuki-kun is the tall blunette with a hot tempered personality. Nao-chan is the brainless redhead that gets in everyone's nerves without even trying'. She DID said some bad words, but I shall not repeat them." the two cousins were wordless. Their own aunt! She did have a point, but there was no need to use such crude words. They felt stabbed. Then something weird happened. The three of them turned to see the now laughing bird. It was more like a lot of short whistles. Soon, for some unknown reason, they were all laughing. The birds voice was somewhat contagious.

"Well buddy, I didn't know you could laugh hahaha" Natsuki decided then, this really was the coolest bird ever.

"*cough-cough* Well, he is a really charming little bird." Sascha swelled with pride at Yukariko's words. "Now, lets talk a little about the dorms. Pardon, what time is it?"

"Half past five" Nao said

"Oh Lord, how late. Well, lets get started before the students come. Usually, they come by six, so we have about thirty minutes to talk about the rules" The two cousins groaned at the same time. "Ahem, first of all, there's a curfew. You have to be inside the building at eight in the night. If you exceed the curfew, you shall only enter if you have a good reason, or an excuse note from a superior. Normally we do not let enter animals, but since Sascha-kun is such a smart bird, I'll let it pass." the blue jay swelled with pride again.

"The dining hall will be open from half past seven in the morning to one in the afternoon for breakfast and lunch, and from nine in the night to half past ten for dinner. For teatime, you have a cafeteria inside the school. You'll find your dorm upstairs, the second door, first dorm at your right. You can't lose it. Your keys are over the desk, over there." she pointed with her hands the place.

"You shall not disturbe your neighbors or roommates. If I get three complaints about one girl, I'll send her directly to the principal"

"Her? there are not boys in this building?" Nao interrupted.

"No, this is an all girls building. Why do you ask?"

"Oh! For nothing. Nothing at all." she had a perverted smile on her face. _Yessssssss.*inwardly dancing* A building full of women! The virgins, the kinky ones, the shy ones, so much to do in here and so little time! This is Paradise!_

"Ahem! I'd really appreciate if Nao-chan stopped daydreaming while I talk."

"Oh! Don't mind me. The mutt will tell me later."

"Oi!"

"My, my. Oh, well. Natsuki-kun, there's only one rule left. And it's for you."

"Why only me?"

"It's.. about your.. condition, ahem." the nun was a little pink, and her words made Natsuki the reddest red never seen

"Ohh! T-T-That.*Cough*"

"Yes. I often let the students have... intimate contact we could say. Do you follow?" Scratch that, Natsuki was maroon now. She nodded, since she couldn't respond correctly

"Well, emm... you are not forbidden of... doing that. But you have to use protection. It was Mashiro-sama's orders. She said...*cough**blush*'If she wants to use `it´, let her. But tell her to use protection. Her mother would kill me if she suddenly became grandmother when her child attends my institution'. By now, Nao was laughing in the floor, and Sascha, who didn't know anything, just tilted his head in confusion.

"Well..err.. thanks. I guess. So..I..mmm.. I'll be going now." she went to the stairs with Sascha now in her hands and a laughing Nao behind. When she put a foot on the first step, Yukariko called.

"Oh! Natsuki-kun, Nao-chan." she smiled at them "Your schedule is already in your room, you know yours Nao-chan, try not to skip too many classes this time. And the suitcases are also there. Welcome to the Fuuka building!" and waved at them.

They went upstairs, observing the place. It was immense. There were a few couches, some coffee tables, a big TV, the doors to the dorms. And everything seemed so damn clean!. They kept going through a hallway and reached the stairs that leaded to second floor. The place also had a living room, exactly like the first floor. Like the nun said, their room was exactly at their right, just next to the stairs. The saw a door with the number eighteen written on it. Nao used her keys, since Natsuki was a little too occupied 'talking' to Sascha.

The room wasn't bad at all. Not too small, not too big. Just perfect. In front of them there was a table with six chairs. Further there were five beds, three of them had their sheet on. There were also a few couches and a TV. In the left wing there was a bathroom, and opposite to the bathroom was the kitchen. It was nice. There were other thongs in the room but they didn't even mind to look at them. All they needed was a bath, a bed and food.

"Hey mutt look!" Natsuki turned to see her cousin at the window. She put Sascha on her right shoulder and went with her.

"Wow!" Through the window they could see clearly the whole landscape. The most wonderful of all it was the sunset behind it. It was a mix between deep orange and some kind of yellow. It was a calming thing. If the cousins had something in common, it was that they both loved the sunsets. Suddenly, they heard a weird sound. They turned to see Sascha, with his head down. They realized that the sound was some kind of lament. Nao couldn't deal with sad people, or in this case bird. So she gave Natsuki a silent look and went to the couches to see some TV.

"Oi, buddy. Don't be so sad, you'll return one day." She knew that he missed his home, but the bird wouldn't listen. A small tear rolled on his cheek. "O-Oi. Don't cry Sascha..." the little bird kept on crying his silent tears. Natsuki didn't know what to do, she was never a feelings person. "Sascha..."She sighed at her friend... Then an idea went past Natsukis brain " Hey! I got it! We could go for a walk some days. I might not know where did you live, but we could find it together, what do you say buddy?" the little bird looked at her hopefully, his tears now drying from his face. "That's my Sascha!"

"Hey mutt, did you finish with the drama scene?"

"Nao! Respect him. He is just sad that he can't go back to his home!"

"Owww! Come on! He's just a bird! A stupid chicken for crying out loud!"

To say that Sascha and Natsuki were furious was an understatement.

"If you are going to be all bitchy, at least don't be in front of Sascha!"

"WHAT!.. Okay, get this inside your hard rock head. HE. IS. JUST. A. BIRD!" the truth was, Nao was jealous. She would never admit it in front of anyone. But she loved her cousin, not in a romantic way, but more like a sister way. And she felt like the little blue jay was taking the bluehaired beauty from her. She couldn't bare to be apart from Natsuki because of another person. And much less a little feather ball!. In Germany, they used to be always together.

"Okay, ya know what? I'm going downstairs with Sascha, he must be starving. When we come back, I'm expecting you to change that attitude of yours, you insolent little brat!" Natsuki was furious red. Good thing that Sascha was in her shoulder now. Otherwise, he would have died in her clenching hands.

While she was going to the door Nao said something like "Dummes Huhn"[5] but Natsuki didn't want to hear anymore. I fact, she went faster to the door. And in her angry state she didn't notice that the door was being opened from the other side. Just when she put the hand on the doorknob, a blurry figure appeared from the other side. The problem was, she couldn't stop herself and coalitioned with the unknown person. They fell on the floor. Natsuki found herself on top of something soft yet firm. Well... more like her face on something soft and her hands on something firm. Then she heard some sounds...

"BUBUZUKE!"

"Ara"

"Haruka-chan wait!"

Natsuki Kruger didn't even see what hit her, but for her, everything blacked out.

"Mutt!"

* * *

Well, tell me what do you think. First of all, I SUCK at descriptions, so I'll leave to your imagination how the room is. If ya didn't guess who the roommates are... You'll see in the next chapter.

[1] Google Blue Jay, it's the appearance of Sascha. He is NOT Duran. Duran will appear in later chapters.

[2] Itsuki: tree - Katsuo: victorious, or hero. - Shou: fly - Sora: sky

[3] Fucking perverts!

[4] Equivalence of exchange ( Remember Full Metal Alchimest? )

[5] Stupid Chiken.

I'm too lazy to correct my mistakes now, so, read it the way it is. And please, press the button down there that says 'Review'. Thank you.

Oh, and I have to say something else. The German I'm using... I got it from a really shity website, so I'm sure most of it isn't even right spalled. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I've recived a lot of coments. So thanks :D. Ya know, it all started with a thought. I was lazing on my bed and out of nowhere an idea popped in my mind. What do the authors feel when they read their own fanfics? Is the same feeling that we readers have? Or is it another whole different thing? I, on my part, feel specially good when I read the good coments, and since I'm stubborn, when I read the bad ones, I start correcting my mistakes. :D

Thanks to everyone who had left at least one comment based on my fic. Oh yeah! This are the ages of the characters till now.

Natsuki: 18

Nao:17

Shizuru: 18

Midori: 17?

Miss Maria: I don't wanna post it, she can be anywhere! XD

Mashiro: 25

Yukariko: 27

Haruka: 18

Yukino: 17

Mai: 18

Chie: 18

I put most of them on the same grade. Well, you'll find out in this chapter... or is it the next?...

* * *

Chapter three: Nightmare, Savior and Pecks.

* * *

_"Mutt!" was the last thing Natsuki Kruger heard before falling unconscious. She drifted into the dreamland._

* * *

_Inside the dream_

Natsuki found herself in a castle. She was running through the hallways, but she couldn't stop herself. It was like an unknown force guiding her_. Oh hell no... not this again! _She immediately recognized the place as well as the scene about to unfold._ Kill me now_... She soon entered a room, trying to find some place to be in peace. The old maids were pestering her into putting some 'decent' clothes._ According to them, trousers and a t-shirt weren't 'good enough' for a young lord as myself... Blaaah! _Of course, the young maids didn't even try to stop the lord of being wild, they thought she was cute the way she was and were against the idea of changing her in any way.

As she was closing the door, she heard some noises.

"K-K-Kruger-sama?" Natsuki almost jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around to see a blond haired girl looking shyly at her, she had her right hand clutching her maid uniform, and the left was gently playing with her golden blocks. Green eyes looked at her expectantly.

"E-Erstin! What are you doing here? I thought you were working with Miss Maria.." she frantically searched for the 'devil' housekeeper.

"I was, but... she gave me the day off since we didn't have much to do" _Woow, I forgot that Miss Maria had a heart when it was about her niece...I wonder mmm. What could have happened to the real Erstin?. _Natsuki stopped thinking when Erstin started to talk again. "But... What are you doing here Kruger-sama?"

"Running away from those psychotic old maids... Honestly, if they like suits soooo much, why don't they use them instead of forcing me into them? Pfff"

"Hehehe, you are funny Kruger-sama.. " Seddenly Natsuki got closer to Erstin. She grabbed the blond maid by the waist..._ Wait! It didn't happened like that! Nao barged in and pushed me.. I didn't see the broom on the floor and fell on Erstin! God.. it wasn't even a REAL kiss! I brushed her cheeks dammit! _By now, Natsuki was looking at the dream Erstin with sensuous eyes. And dream Erstin had a really mischievous look in her eyes. _Erstin doesn't even have a mischievous side! Get away from her now! Bad body, bad! _But her body didn't want to listen. Instead, it got closer... and closer. Until.._ we are kissing! Oh My Fucking GOD!_

The kiss was slow and extremely passionate. Natsuki's hands were wandering all of Erstin body, they were tracing a path from her hips to her bottoms._ This isn't right! We are ten years old for god's sake! _Their tongues were battling for dominance, though, Natsuki was winning without effort. Erstin was holding to dear life of Natsuki's neck. Natsuki was feeling aroused all of sudden... Little Kruger was down there, proudly confirming it. _Move! For the love of God move! _It didn't matter how much she wanted to get out of the dream, she couldn't wake up, not even move.

When they pulled apart Natsuki met the most horrible thing her eyes had ever seen in her short life. Hanging on her neck, breathing heavily, with a dreamy look on her face was...

"MISS MARIA!" talk about shocking. _This has never happened before!_

"Shut up and kiss me again you sexy beast, grrrr~~" _She purred! Oh GAWD! Kill me! Kill me now! This is the most disgusting NIGHTMARE __**ever!**_

Natsuki, or more like her body, didn't complain. In fact, she tossed Miss Maria in bed and started unbuckling the belt off her... _Pants? When did I become eighteen again? And what's with these clothes? Heck I don't care anyway... WAKE UP YOU SHITHEAD! _Natsuki was dressing now some pants and a shirt, Miss Maria started saying things that the real Natsuki didn't even want to hear. She didn't know why. But she could see the scene AND at the same time be part of it. _Everything is possible in dreams, but I didn't thought it was this bad!_

Her pants fell on the floor.

"Ohoo~! You have become a big girl Kruger-sama. *licks 'sexily' her lips*(A/N: shiver~). Come to mama hot stuff, grrr~"_ Thats it, she purred again! Come on! Someone wake me up already! _Natsuki's body said then something she REALLY didn't want to hear.

"Don't you worry babe. I'm gonna treat you like a queen" _SHUT YOUR MOUTH GOTTVERDAMMT! [1] WAIT... WAS THAT A WINK! OMG IT WAS!_

Just when Miss Maria was slowly and 'sexily' crawling to her 'Kruger-sama', the Gods decided to have some mercy on the blue haired girl. She heard a voice..

"Mutt, wake up!" but at the same time she felt something touching her, or rather someone. Miss Maria was down, looking hungrily at her... only dressed in a bra and some panties... that did the trick.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH"

She woke up. Only to find Nao and... three unknown girls.

"Wha..What's with her?" Natsuki's view was blurry so she didn't quite see them. She was still recuperating after the shock of her life! They couldn't blame her.

"Ara, I think you hit her head pretty strong Haruka-san"

"It wasn't my fault! It's her who fell on your feasts! I thought it was a pervert!"

"I-It's b-breast, Haruka-chan"

"That's what I said!"

"Halt deine Fresse!" Nao started laughing while the other three looked ultimately confused. It was like they had a big question sign above them.

"Yuuki! Translation now!" but Nao didn't get to correct the loud mouth for Natsuki did it.

"I said shut up!" and then Natsuki opened her eyes completely to see the culprit of her vibrating ears. She was resting on a bed, which she assumed belonged to Nao. How she knew that? Simple... it had a kisses covered sheet. She sat up on the bed and looked at the people in front of her. The first one was blond with curly hair and violet eyes. _She looks like an unstructured Barbie. _The second one had short brown hair, glasses, dark green eyes and a timid expression. The third one... _Oh...My... God.. _The third one was a really good looking girl, with hair between light brown and dark blond, and..._ Are those red eyes? _She couldn't continue with her examination because the blond one had started talking.

"Shut up? Do you know **who** you are talking to?" she stomped her foot on the floor.

"Yeah, a badly built barbie with a trombone mouth. Stop talking. You are giving me a headache" Nao was laughing so strong that she had to clutch her stomach. Tears started to appear on the corner of her eyes. The other two girls couldn't contain themselves and started giggling as well, but tried to stop the sound with their hands. The blond was red with anger.

"I'M HARUKA SUZUSHIRO, STUDENT COUNCIL VICE-PRESIDENT"

"SAY WHAT? THIS SCHOOL CHOOSE **YOU** AS VICE-PRESIDENT? THEY MUST BE REALLY FUCKED UP!" then Natsuki hissed from the pain in her head. She touched the pained area and found a big bump on her head.

"WHY YOU~!" the red eyed girl covered her mouth. She had seen the pain gesture so she decided to act before things got out of hand.

"Ara, Haruka-san, don't you see our roommate is in pain right now? Maybe we should start again?" Natsuki just nodded her head, her cheeks slightly colored because of the sweet voice. _Wow! She's sweet, charming and sooo gorgeous!..Wait, did she just said roommate? They are my roommates? _Natsuki stood up so she could present herself to the girls. Her hands still shaking from the dream._ I will never see Miss Maria the same way now.._

"The name is Natsuki Kruger. It's a pleasure to meet you" and she bowed her head slightly. The red eyed girl stepped closer and bowed a little more than her.

"Ara, my name is Shizuru Fujino, student council president. At your services" and she winked a little. She looked at Haruka as if saying 'introduce yourself and don't make any scandal or you'll regret it'. The blond got the message. She shook hands with Natsuki.

"Haruka Suzushiro, vice-president" the green eyed brunette bowed too.

"Yukino Kikukawa, student council secretary" Nao, who had stopped laughing a while ago, decided to introduce herself. She looked seductively at the three girls. Earning a blush from Yukino, a snort from Haruka and Shizuru just smiled. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Yuuki, Nao Yuuki." she made a gentleman bow-like.

"We already know you Yuuki. You come to the student council almost every day" Haruka deadpanned.

"It's just that I miss you guys soooo much" Nao retorted with a dreamy face. Haruka was about to respond but...

"Whistle~" Natsuki saw Sascha whistling from a table not too far from there. She smiled at him and tried to walk but... her headache was too stubborn to let her. It was too painful to concentrate in another thing.

"Mmm, could one of you bring me Sascha?" there were different reactions. Nao turned her face to other side with an annoyed look and her arms crossed. Haruka flinched a little and seemed nervous. Yukino looked at Haruka with a sympathetic look and Shizuru.. she just smiled.

"Eerrr, what's going on? And why is Sascha looking at Suzushiro that way?" Sascha was glaring daggers at Haruka. His black eyes hostile.

"Ara, maybe we should explain?"

_Flashback_

_"Ara ara, that meeting lasted longer than I expected, and there's one left yet *sigh*" the three friends were coming back from their duty as student council members. They didn't even go to class, since they were busy with the upcoming dance. "And one of our new roomates was in our class too"_

_"Yeah, the 'special case' right?" Haruka didn't need to go into details._

_"Ara, I wouldn't call her that. I'd rather say that she... is full of surprises?"_

_"..."_

_"Ara...?"_

_"Typical Bubuzuke, everything is a coke for you.. What if she is a perv? And-and if she is some find of lunatic? The principal didn't even give us a picture for crying out loud!" Indeed.. crying __**out loud.**_

_"It's joke and kind, Haruka-chan. A-and I don't think Kruger-san is that way"_

_"Why... have you met her?" the blond girl was eyeing her suspiciously._

_"No, but... I~ did some research involving her, and I can assure you that she is not a pervert. I think" she mumbled the last part so Haruka couldn't hear._

_"Ara, I forgot my book in the council room. You girls go, we shall meet in the dorms"_

_"There's no need for that Bubuzuke. We will just stalk a little slower" Shizuru HAD to giggle at that._

_"Haruka-chan, it's walk, not stalk"_

_So Shizuru went to the council room to search for her book. It was indeed a good day. On her way back she saw a really curious scene. A little bird was hanging from a Sakura tree. She was about to go and help it, but someone beated her at it. A blue haired girl ran as fast as she could to the little bird.. but just when she was getting close, the branch that was supporting the blue bird broke, and the mysterious girl jumped. Shizuru was holding her breath, wanting to know if the bird was okay or not. She released the captive air and got a better look at the girl and the bird. She was... __**beautiful. **__With her gentle smile and kind behavior, Shizuru internally swooned at her. Nobody in this school was like that. __**So handsome.. **__she thought. She saw her watch and gasped. She was late for the meeting. She took a last glance at the blue savior, failing to see the fuming redhead going to her way._

_"Note to myself: find the blue haired savior"_

_She cought up with Haruka and Yukino not too far from the meeting place. The two were immersed in a talk about the rules. Well.. more like, Haruka was. Yukino only corrected her mistakes and nodded some times, while Haruka had a fervent chat with herself. Finally, when Shizuru was close enough, they noticed her._

_"What took you so long Bubuzuke? And what's with the teamy face?"_

_"Dreamy, *sigh*, it's dreamy Haruka-chan"_

_"Fufufu, I got entertained on my way here. Shall we?" she pointed the meeting room._

_When the meeting ended, they decided to return to the dorms. They chatted a little about their lives and so. When they reached the dorms Yukariko notified them that their new roommates were there already, and added that they were interesting and amusing. They went upstairs, through the hallway and upstairs again. Yukino's books fell a few a meter from the door, and Haruka decided to help. Shizuru let them, she couldn't interrupt their moment together. When she reached the doorknob, the most unexpected thing happened. A tinge of blue opened the door, failing to notice her standing there._

_They crashed._

_And ended in a very embarrassing position. With the blue person's head between her breast and her hands teasing them as well. Just when she was about to react, Haruka beated her. The blond ran at them with a huge math book in her hands and a violent, almost crazy, look._

_"BUBUZUKE"_

_"Ara..."_

_"Haruka-chan, wait!"_

_And the HUGE book slammed the blue haired person, knocking her unconscious._

_"Mutt!" Nao Yuuki appeared at the door with a gaping face and pointing her finger from Haruka to the resting-in-the-kaichou's-breast Natsuki._

_"WHISTLE~!" Luckily Sascha jumped just in time from Natsuki's shoulder so he didn't get crushed like his green eyed friend. But he was furious at the blonde, and went into rampage. He started pecking Harukas leg while flapping his wings like a mad rooster. Nao went from shock to laugh, and Shizuru and Yukino just kept in shock. Haruka on the other way, was trying to escape from the mad animal._

_"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME~!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA~" Nao felt like peeing on herself._

_"Ara..." I suddenly hit Shizuru who the bird was and lifted carefully the head resting on her chest, only to find a grateful surprise. She mumbled happily "Ara, my little savior, I found you." Well, that didn't take too long._

_After some struggle from Yukino and Shizuru to calm the mad jay (he didn't like Nao), they went inside the room. Yukino went to find some ice and Shizuru left the blue jay over a table while Haruka and Nao threw Natsuki, literally on the bed, earning a bad look from Shizuru. They shivered._

_Shizuru took less than a second to analyze the girl resting on the bed. Her mind recalled how she was resting on her breast not a long time ago, and a little flush formed in the kaichou's face. 'Ara, dirty thoughts. Not the time.' she thought. She went back to see the beauty. __**Handsome... **__athletic figure, porcelain skin and a kind heart, from what she had seen. There was something else.. __**!**__.. She could have sworn that she saw a little bulge raising under the skirt, but disappearing as fast as it raised. 'Indeed... full of surprises. I wonder what is she dreaming?'. She stopped thinking when she saw the blue haired girl struggle a little. Her ice-pack falling from her head. Everyone watched intensely every move made from the beauty. Nao got tired of it and screamed in her ears.._

_"Wake up mutt!"_

_"AAAAHHHHHH"_

_End of Flashback_

_(A/N: Shizuru didn't tell Natsuki EVERYTHING. Just the necessary.)_

* * *

"And... here we are" Natsuki had a serious face. Everyone were waiting for her reaction.. Then..

"HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" she started laughing like possessed. "Yo-you are telling me that Sascha pecked Suzushiro? Hahahah, good boy!"

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? YOU ARE THE ONE AT FAULT!"

"Uh? Why me? What did I do?" she seemed like a lost puppy. Shizuru, if not for her self-control, would have squealed at that.

"Well, if you didn't fall on Bubuzuke's breasts, I wouldn't have hit you, and if I wouldn't hit you, that crazy bird wouldn't have attacked me!" She was red with anger, but Shizuru and Natsuki were red with embarrassment. Natski was the first to speak.

"Ya.. so-sorry about that, I didn't see ya" she grinned ashamed.

"A-Ara, there is no problem" the kaichou stuttered. Yukino and Haruka saw her like she was another person._ The kaichou can stutter? What kind of twisted world is this? Is-Is that a BLUSH? OMG!_ Haruka thought.

"Yeah mutt, like we could believe the 'Oh! I didn't see you there and just fell** flat **on you** breast! **How silly of me!' thing. Confess already mutt, you wanted to ravish our dear kaichou" they could see clearly an anger red Natsuki and three embarrassed girls._ Ohhh! You asked for it Yuuki!_

With a swift movement, Nao was sleeping on the floor.[2] The other three just stood there, surprised at the skills showed. Ara...

"So, *cough*, I'll start unpacking" she went to Sascha and put him on her shoulder, then went to get the things out of the luggage like nothing happened. Shizuru kept watching the blue haired girl a few seconds more..

_This will be an interesting year, indeed._

She was hearing the slightly German words that came out of her mouth, not so sure that they were nice words. She then saw one of the cutest things ever, in her opinion. The little bird was nibbling and slightly pecking the green eyed girl, making her chuckle slightly.

_Ara..._

* * *

So? What do you guys think? I have to confess that this isn't my best fic.. it kinda feels like something is missing.. Maybe more humor?

Well, anyway. I'd **really **appreciate if you hit the button down there that says **REVIEW**. But.. I'm kinda proud.. more than thirty reviews and only two chapters.. hehe *Scratch cheek*

On with the numbers!..

[1] God dammit!

[2] She made a movement with her hand. That one, when you make your opponent fall unconscious when you touch a sensitive part of the neck. I forgot what is called.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, what to say, hehe. I really appreciate the review I recieved, though there's a lot of people that saw the story and yet they didn't comment at all.. mooou you are a bunch of scrooges. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, thanks for reading this though. ;)

* * *

Chapter four: Prank, school and frustration.

* * *

Natsuki woke up with a feeling of emptiness. It was weird, like something very important in life was missing. She looked at the roof, trying to concentrate... Nothing.. She looked at her alarm clock, surprised that she woke up so early, it was only half past five in the damn morning. She concentrated a little more and... her stomach made a screaming-like sound. That was the feeling! She was hungry.

She grumpily walked to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich.. Sadly there was no mayo. _Note: buy some mayo-chan. _When she was finished, she wasn't sleepy anymore. Instead, she wanted to pee.

Once she was done she took a look at Nao. Resolute to pull a prank on her she smirked devilly. Nao was sleeping with a droll trace on her face. She was mumbling some incoherent things. Natsuki walked to the redhead stealthily. She got closer to her face, trying to hear was the hell she was saying.

"Mmm, there... right there. Mmm.. maid-chan" Natsuki was absolutely traumatized. She then heard a giggle at her side. She frowned a little, thinking that she was crazy. She kept on litening to her cousin, trying to find something to use against her, but all she heard was another giggle. She turned around, to find the one and only Shizuru Fujino.. not even an inch far from her. They couldn't help but get lost in each other's eyes. She could have sworn that the kaichou had a blush, but it was too dark to notice._ Maybe I'm just hallucinating. Must be the sandwich.. without mayo, it causes weird things._

"Ara, what is Natsuki doing? She seemed so absorted in something." she put her right hand on her cheek.

"I-I was just.. thinking on how to prank Nao" she was blushing. In her whole life, no one had never made an impact like that on her. She blushed at the **sight** of the brunette.

"Ara, did Natsuki think of something? If not.. maybe I can help her" she trailed. Natsuki looked at her surprised. The kaichou was helping her? This was getting interesting. She smirked mischievously. Said smile was returned by the president.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ara, classic pranks are the best don't you think?" she had a mysterious sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah.."

"Then, can I borrow a feather from Sascha-kun?"

"What do you have in mind Fujino?"

"Two words. Cream and feather" Natsuki took just two seconds to digest the meaning. She smiled wide.

"Fujino, you are a genius"

"I'd prefer if you call me Shizuru" Natsuki seemed confused. She had only met the girl for less than twenty-four hours!.

"Shizuru.."_Ara, my name sounds so good when it comes from her mouth!._

"Hey, I'll wake up Sascha. I'm sure as hell he'll like this too. Besides, we need a feather.." soon the two girls were with Sascha. It was almost a pity to wake him up, he seemed so content in his new bed. Last night Natsuki constructed a little nest with some toilet paper and one of Nao's panties. Not that the redhead knew. It was well hidden by the paper. Natsuki had to contain herself from laughing hysterically when she saw how comfy Sascha was.

"Ptss, Sascha" they were trying to wake the bird up. It was a comical scene, the blue jay was sprawled on his nest.

"Ara, Sascha-kun. Is that a female blue jay? My, how beautiful!" suddenly the bird was up searching frantically for the beautiful female, but got grumpy when he couldn't find her. He glared at the two almost-laughing girls. "My, Sascha-kun sure is full of energy. But he is too young to get a girlfriend"

"Yeah, but don't worry buddy. You'll get your chick when you are older. I bet all my money you'll get the best" she sounded so convinced, even Sascha believed her. "Anyways. Sascha, would you like to prank Nao?" now the mischievous spark was in three pair of eyes. "Let me take a feather and you shall see the rest, but don't be so noisy, shhh" Sascha let Shizuru take the smallest feather. He really liked the girl. She was comfy and nice. Not like the annoying redhead and the loudmouth. The mousy girl was good too. But there was no one like his master. In his opinion, she was the best.

Shizuru took the whipped cream out of the fridge. She have never done something like this. Yes, she did do some teasing and light pranks on Haruka and her closest friends. But never something so spontaneous. There was something about the green eyed girl that made her do things like this. It was refreshingly exciting.

"Give it to me, Shizuru" she extended her left arm, silently asking for the object.

"Ara, what if we film this? I have a camera in the closet"

"Did I say you are a genius?"

"I believe you already did." she smiled casually.

"Well, then, you are a double genius!" she did a soft smile, unaware of how that only curve on her lips had made her heart do a back flip. She went for the camera, using it as a excuse to not let the blue haired girl see her blush. This was odd, she never blushed!

"Ara.." Shizuru kept watching how Natsuki expertly emptied the can over Nao's right hand. She waited for a sign to turn on the camera. She saw how Natsuki counted with her fingers.. that was the sign. 3... 2... 1..._GREEN LIGHT!._

The next scene was a bit confusing. Sascha, sensing danger, jumped down of Natsuki's shoulder and settled on a tale near. He wasn't stupid, he really wanted to see this. Shizuru was filming every move with her camera at the end of the bed, and Natsuki was tickling her cousin's nose with the little feather. The result was catastrophic. Nao was showered in white, a shocked expression on her face. It took her a whole minute to understand what was going on. In front of her was the laughing kaichou, trying to not let go of a_.. A fucking camera? _And to her side was her so beloved cousin, laughing to the verge of tears on the floor. She let a bloody murder scream, alerting the other roommates -Haruka and Yukino-. Since she couldn't take revenge on the kaichou... her cousin had to pay.

Natsuki sensed her health was at risk. And confirmed it when a lamp came at her eyes level. Luckily, she avoided it. Not so luckily, her cousin was black belt in karate, taekwondo and kung-fu, red belt in judo and to top it... really pissed off.

"C-calm down! It was only a joke! A joke! NAO!" this time she avoided a fork. "Are you crazy? You could kill me with.. No! Nao don't!" the redhead threw a glass at her direction. There was a crash sound in the background. "Okay! Obviously you don't want to talk.. let's just.." a shoe grazed her left ear. She widened her eyes when the redhead lifted up a night table over her head. She had a maniac face.

The Gods must have been hearing Natsuki's internal prayers. Haruka, now wide awake, tackled Nao to the floor. The little table falling to the floor. After some minutes, Nao stopped struggling against the blond. It didn't matter how skilled she was, nothing could compare to the blonde's brute force. Well.. maybe Natsuki's... or Miss Maria's glare. The blond, after getting sure Nao wouldn't go into rampage again, stood up and went to Yukino's side.

"Oi! Nao. I'm sorry. I didn't think you would take it so heartily." the redhead just ignored her cousin and removed the cream off her face with a dish towel nearby. Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino watched intensely the scene. Shizuru was inwardly worried that she had surpassed the limit. She wouldn't forgive herself if the two cousins fought. It would be her fault because it was her idea to make the prank. She didn't notice her eyes were wandering around Natsuki's attire. She was wearing some black loose pants and a white tank top. _Sexy.. Ara, so not the time._

Sascha too was observing the two troublemakers. If possible, he'd be eating popcorn at the drama in front of him. Minutes before, he was about to attack the lime eyed girl, but decided against it. She was waaayyy in another league for him.

"Nao..?" Natsuki was worried now. Sure, they had their fights. But she was never ignored after a prank. Maybe some scratches and cuts here and there, but not this dammed cold side coming from her cousin. "Come on.. I'll.. I'll do anything if you forgive me" Nao's well trained ears picked that.

"Anything...?"

"Y-yeah" The four girls and Sascha gulped at the last sentence. Maybe 'anything' wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Then.." she sexily walked to her cousin, swinging her hips and licking her lips seductively. Shizuru was red with anger. For what she didn't know. The only thing she was aware of was, she wanted to rip Nao's throat apart with her bare hands... Even if she felt that way, her face didn't show it. She had this calm and I'm-the-perfect-lady expression on her face. They all froze in the moment, trying to predict what was going to happen. Nao linked her arms on Natsuki's neck and whispered in her ear. "You screwed yourself with those words Kruger.." at the moment the surname left her mouth Natsuki felt a really intense pain on her privates. The other occupants made some faces when they saw Nao's knee connect with Natsuki's groin.

Natsuki grabbed her middle area with a pained face and fell on the floor. Her roommates could only look at the horrible vengeance, and their blue haired fellow succumb.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" Nao was smirking down at her. Natsuki only groaned and answered hoarsely.

"So is your leg..Ugh"

"Come on, don't be a sissy."

"Fuck! Do you have ANY idea of how much it hurts?" the pain was slowly going away, but the feeling was something she didn't want to experience soon.

"No. In case you didn't know, I don't have the premium package. Only the normal one."

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah, I know you'd want to do that, but I want to keep me pure until I'm married."

"Bullshit.." she was about to complete her retort with some German culture but the alarm clock saved everyone's ears.

"Ara.. as interesting as this is. We have class in an hour." she wanted to run at Natsuki's side and 'nurse' her a little, but it would have been weird. It was definitely attraction what she felt for the green eyed savior, that was for sure. But it was so soon, it scared her. Never in her life had she been so attracted to someone in such a short time.

"Whatever you say Fujino" Nao had a bored face, but smirked immediately when she looked down to see the hissing blunette. "Come on Kruger, I'm sure you are as big as my pinky, so stop complaining" the blunette just glared at her. Slowly, she got up, legs slightly separated.

"Remember my words Yuuki, you are going to regret this"

"Ohh! How scaaary~" she smirked devilly.

"KRUGER!. YUUKI! Stop right now! We are going late for class!" Haruka was having a headache. _Great, we are stuck with these two for like seven months more. Shoot me._

"Haruka-san, I believe we still have time." Shizuru was worried about Natsuki's weird pose._ Ara, it must really hurt to be hit.. 'there'. Fufufu, I could always give her a massage to soothe the pain.. Ara, dirty thoughts again.._

They changed into the uniform and went downstairs without much words. Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged some ideas over the table, their friends watching them weirdly. Natsuki was not a social person, and Shizuru... Well she was never so easy-talking to anyone, much less it she knew them on such a short time. She always avoided questions with short answers or just more questions.

There was a vibe around them, indescribable.

"Ara, I've heard Natsuki has joined the soccer team. Does she know how to play?" a grunt came from the two cousins.

"Pff. Kruger? She was the freakin' star player in our old school!"

"Why don't you scream a little more louder? I think your mom couldn't hear you!" Nao seemed lost, she frowned.

"My mom is in China"

"Precisely you dumbass!"

"Gun ni ma de dan!"[1] the other three were confused... Chinese?.. These cousins were really interesting.

"Same to you" after the little exchange of words they ate in silence. Natsuki went upstairs again to leave Sascha some food while the others stayed to chat a little more.

"Yuuki. What did you mean, 'star prayer'?" before Yukino corrected her, Shizuru did first.

"Player, Haruka-san" Yukino sent a silent thanks to Shizuru, which was welcome by a calm smile.

"Well.. Since childhood, we've been raised to be good at almost anything. Natsuki got the worst given the fact that she is a direct heir of the Kruger family. I dunno, she is like, the eldest daughter of the eldest daughter af our grandmother. Grandma decides who is who in our family, she is some kind of matriarch. Although she may be a cold lady she has some kind of weakness towards Natsuki.. Anyways, where was I?" she really didn't want to get into their family history, but in her whole speech she got lost.

"What did you mean 'star player'?" again Haruka repeated, though this time well spelled.

"Oh yeah! Ya see, we are good at almost anything. But, as I said before, Natsuki got the worst. She has been trained in almost every single thing on the whole planet. Well, maybe I AM exaggerating, but it's at least half truth. She knows fencing, martial arts, idioms, sciences, engineering, arts, mechanics, and a lot more. I'm good at my stuff, but not like her." she took a deep breath before continuing "You asked why she was a star player? She has the record of the best scorer in twenty years in our old school, and the best serve in tennis." the other three looked at her dumbfounded.

"WAi-wait-wait-wait. What's the whole deal with 'the Kruger family heir' thing?" Haruka hissed out the other two thoughts.

"Hold it, blondie. You three don't know? I thought you guys got her profile!"

"No! The headmistress just gave us the basical data, not her whole life!"

"Ara, Haruka-san. Maybe you should lower your voice, we are attracting people." indeed. Haruka turned to find most of the girls in the cafeteria looking at them. She turned red and screamed.

"You! Go crack to your owl business!" the whole cafeteria exploded in laughter, including Nao, who was holding her stomach and banging the table.

"Fufufu, Haruka-san. I believe it's back and own" Shizuru and Yukino were giggling behind their hands. Haruka was what they could call 'Natsuki red'. Speaking of the devil, just then Natsuki came. She blinked once, twice at the scene. She titled her head. _What the hell? I was gone for only three minutes! _She instinctively scanned the area, looking for the red eyed brunette. Their eyes met, and the kaichou waved with a timid smile on her face. Natsuki waved back. Neither of them knew they were being watched by a lot of people. But specially, by furious grey eyes.

A teal haired girl observed the whole thing with her piercing *cough*crazy*cough*, grey eyes. She stormed of the cafeteria, her followers right behind her tail. _Who the FUCK is that bitch? Who does she think she is! Looking at Shizuru-oneesama like that! The nerve of the slut! I'm going to put her in her place after school! She will hear of Tomoe Marguerite!_

* * *

School was the most boring thing on Earth, Natsuki decided. That, and Miss Maria's lessons. _Speaking of which.. Where could she be? I'm sure as hell she will not left things like this. *Shivers* Man.. that stupid dream! Stupid Nao! Stupid school!.. Well.. it's not that stupid. Things are bearable with Shizuru here.. _She looked at her right discretely. It was a shoker when Midori anounced she was sitting with Shizuru, a lot of her classmates burned in jealousy. But didn't say anything. They were afraid of Natsuki. _Heh, Sascha has a thousand times more guts than them._

Haruka and Yukino were sitting together right behind them. Haruka was trying to whisper Yukino to explain what the teacher was saying. The whisper was more like a normal person talking and Midori heard her perfectly. Yukino sighed and apologized in Haruka's name.

At her left was Chie, looking about to fall sleep, Natsuki snickered. At Chie's left was Mai, too concentrated in the lesson to pay attention to her companion. The two of them were quite entertaining.

She went back to 'admire' her companion. She had such an innocent face, not even angels could copy. She silently snorted_. Yeah right.. She is a devil dressed as an angel. Well.. if devils are like this, then take me to hell already... What the heck?_

From Natsuki's point of view, Shizuru didn't notice her staring. But there was not such a luck. Shizuru was well aware she was being observed by her blue haired newly made friend. And she didn't mind at all, she was enjoying the attention. She even thought she could have an opportunity to be more acquaintance. But immediately regreted thinking such a thing..._ Shizuru Fujino, you stop right now. Don't you see she is already taken? Ara.. she must be! Look at her body! And she is so smart, and cute, and sexy, and kind, and... *mentally slaps herself* Ara. Stop._

Shizuru took a peek at her blue haired classmate._ Maybe... maybe I have a chance. Maybe I'm just losing my mind and over thinking things. _She tried to pay attention to Midori, but it was no use. Her mind drifted to Lalaland. The more she tried, the more she spaced out.

_*Sigh~* What are you doing to me Natsuki? _She didn't know Natsuki was thinking the exactly same thing.

_*Sigh~* What are you doing to me Shizuru?_

* * *

Biology was another problem for them. The four were paired up together on the same table. Natsuki was beside Shizuru and in front of Haruka, who was not happy at all with her presence.

Youko-sensei was absolutely excited with the knowledge Natsuki possessed. She could answer every single thing she asked. She even tried to trick her with some misleads, but the blue haired girl didn't fall for the traps. She was so into her little world, she didn't seem to notice the other students looking at them curiously.

"The genetic code consists of 64 triplets of nucleotides. These triplets are called codons. With three exceptions, each codon encodes for one of the 20 amino acids used in the synthesis of proteins. That produces..."

"..some redundancy in the code: most of the amino acids being encoded by more than one codon."

"OMG! Marry me!" the other students were between stunned and amused. Not every day Youko-sensei acted like a child in a candy store. After two minutes of more DNA talking Youko realized the way she was acting. She coughed and went back to the class.

Different emotions went past her table-mates. Shizuru was a little jealous the way Youko treated her, and Yukino was starting to admire her, not many people had that knowledge... And because Yukino was admiring her, Haruka got jealous. She started ranting.

"I don't see why we have to be with her. She is annoying and we do not weed her" Haruka crossed her arms, eyes closed and nodding to herself. Natsuki was really angry._ The hell? What did I do to her?.. Well yeah.. I called her an ugly Barbie, but it doesn't count!_

"It's need, you moron. And if you don't want me in the group, just say it. I don't mind leaving"

"Well then. LEAVE! Who needs you anyway?" Natsuki felt a knot in her throat._ Heh. Funny. That's exactly what dad said to me before. _By now the entire class and Youko-sensei were looking at them. Natsuki glared at Haruka with an intensity that could scare Jason from Friday the 13th.

"Is that what you want? Then FINE!" she stormed out, not even caring to pick up her stuff. After a minute of silence, everyone looked at Haruka. Some of them mad, some other not even caring what just happened. But the ones that got right through her were Shizuru's and Yukino's. They looked a mix of sadness, anger and disappointment.

"What?"

"I believe you have a lot to be ashamed Haruka-san. Ara.. Youko-sensei?" she looked at the teacher.

"Yes Fujino-san?"

"Can I go after her? I'm sure she needs someone at her side right now"

"You are excused from class." she smiled a little. She looked at Haruka. "And you are going to stay to clean the classroom alone" Haruka looked around and shivered. Today was dissecting day. "And I expect you to apologize to Kruger-san when you finish. Fujino-san, go. You might catch her if you go now" Shizuru smiled at her, picked her stuff and Natsuki's, and walked out. Of couse, as soon as she was out of her classmates sight she started running.

The rest of the class went really quiet. Yukino refused to look at Haruka, who was devasted at her friend's coldness. Yukino was all but cold. When the bell rang she tried to talk to her, but Yukino ran out.

"What did I do now... Yukino, I'm such an idiot." she started cleaning with a melancholic face. She was starting to tear up when someone handed her a handkerchief. She looked up, to find Yukino with a broom in hands.

"You might be an idiot Haruka-chan. But I know you don't like when people surpass you. Though, you own Kruger-san big" she said serious.

"I know. I'll ask forgiveness next time we see each other."

"..."

"You know. I still don't get why I can talk so well when I'm around you. You must be my lucky charm"

Yukino just smiled.

* * *

Shizuru was running fast. Looking for the blue haired girl. She had been at almost everyplace in Garderobe. Cafeteria, empty classrooms, the roof, the bathrooms, restrooms.. everywhere. _Unless... She must be at the field! _She started running again. This was so not like her. _Ara, what happened to the ever controlled Shizuru Fujino? Look at me.. running for a girl when normally the girls run for me!_

She was panting hard when she reached the field. It was huge and so clean, as if no one had used it before. But there was someone...

"Natsuki!" the green eyed girl didn't hear. She was so concentrated kicking the ball she didn't notice Shizuru standing there. Shizuru stood there, awing how the bluehaired girl made a scissors kick with the utmost perfection._ Ara.. Is there anything she can't do?_

Natsuki was frustrated. She could only imagine Haruka's head on the ball and kick it with brute force. _Who does she think she is? Fucking lion and her fucking loudmouth. _She was about to hit the ball again, when she felt someone calling her name.

"Natsuki!"

She turned around and found a panting Shizuru over the field entrance. _Did she run here? _She ran to her, only to be crushed in an embrace. She couldn't help but return it. Shizuru was comfy.

"What is all this about, Shizuru?"

"Ara. I thought you needed a hug. You do seem kind of... angry?"

"Well.. Barbie pissed me off. But I'm okay now. Thanks for concerning" she smiled a warm smile. Though it did not reached her entire face.

"Natsuki doesn't seem okay to me."

"Don't worry. I'm quite accustomed for people to treat me like that" she had a sad smile now. The sight made Shizuru want to kiss her right there.

"Ara. Treat you like what?"

"Well.. I am a freak so it's okay with me"

"Natsuki is not a freak."

"You don't have to say it to make me feel better ya know?"

"I mean it. Natsuki is not a freak."

"How can I not be?" Shizuru stiffened at her outburst. "I mean.. look at me! I'm a fucking hermaphrodite! Everytime my friends discovered my secret they treated me like I was some kind of unstable experiment!" by now she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Even my own father hated me! Always laughing at me" Shizuru was speechless.

"...Ya know. When Haruka said 'who needs you anyways?'.. God, it reminded me so much of him." Natsuki was feeling weak on her knees, so she just sat down, her hands supporting her weigh. "Go on. Leave, just like the others. You have the right to do so."

What she didn't expect was Shizuru sitting on her lap and hugging her. It felt warm. Even better than her mom. She hugged back, crying slightly over her neck.

"Natsuki should know by now. She has friends. Like Nao-san, and Yukino-san and.. even though she acted that way, Haruka-san too is a friend." Natsuki seemed contradicted by that but never voiced it.

"And you? Are you my friend? Even though I'm... what I am?" she looked hesitant to ask, yet so hopeful.

"Ara, that is a really funny question. I just travelled around the whole campus to find Natsuki" She blushed when Natsuki hugged her.

"Thank you... so much" Shizuru smiled and hugged her back. _I could really get accustomed to this. Ara.. and we just met for one day._

"AJEM~." An annoyed person said from behind Shizuru. They opened their eyes wide and turned around, meeting grey cold eyes.

"Ara, Marguerite-san. What might you be doing here?"

"I came to ask you, Shizuru-oneesama... on a date" Natsuki's eyes bulged out.

_WHAT!_

* * *

Maaaan~. That took a really long time! I'll probably update in a week or two. I'm going to my grand-grandmother's house. YEAH THATS RIGHT! My GRAND-GRANDmother's house. She doesn't have computer, so I'm going to stick to read for a week so I can get more imaginative! Hey.. I kinda have a lot of ideas, but they are for a lot more later. ( I have one that is going to be a shocker! hehehe)

So, I need your help. Give me some ideas if ya want so I can take less time. You don't have to be explicit. Something like 'I'd like more Shiznat' or 'I think you are going too fast' and stuff like that. Or, 'more humor'. This one is the one I think all the time, not enough humor. Or... 'more romance'. So, yeah.. I'm talking too much.

I swear Tomoe's sudden 'asking a date so bluntly' has an explanation!.

Numbers!.. or Number..

[1] Go fuck yourself!

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE!**


	5. Note:Happy New Year!:D

I'm informing you guys. The next chapter will be updated on Thursday 6. I already finished it. As a gift I wish you all Happy New Year in different languages!

Chinese (Cantonese) - Sun nien fai lok

Chinese (Mandarin) - Xin nian yu kuai

Danish - Godt Nytår

Dutch - Gelukkig nieuwjaar

Farsi - Aide shoma mobarak

French - Bonne année

Gaelic - Aith-bhliain Fe Nhaise Dhuit

German - Gutes Neues Jahr

Hawaiian - Hauoli Makahiki Hou

Hebrew - Shanah tovah

Hindi (Indian) - Nav Varsh Ki Badhaai/ Naya Saal Mubarak Ho

Hmong - Nyob zoo xyoo tshiab

Indonesian - Elamat Tahun Baru

Italian - Buon Capo d'Anno

Japanese - Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu

Norwegian - Godt Nyttår

Pilipino (Tagalog) - Maligayang Bagong Taon

Polish - Szczesliwego Nowego roku

Portuguese - Feliz ano novo

Romanian - La Multi Ani

Russian - S Novym Godom

Spanish - Feliz Año Nuevo

Sudanese - Wilujeng Tahun Baru

Swedish - Gott Nytt År

Turkish - Yeni Yiliniz Kutlu Olsun

Welsh - Blwyddyn Newydd Dda

**_Happy New Year! :D_**


	6. Chapter 5

Well, I kinda rushed things hehe. I was soooo sleepy and grumpy that I jumped into things. Oh! yeah, those who said something about drama.. I don't really want drama in this fanfic, maybe just a little. But not too much, I ain't good at it.

Well.. there's nothing else to say is it?

* * *

Chapter five: Nuts.

* * *

Tomoe went mad when she knew other people would be living with her precious Oneesama. She went madder when her Oneesama acted all shy and blushy when the blue haired bitch was around. But what got her at the edge of crazy was when she saw her Oneesama on the same blue haired bitch's lap, hugging each other so closely. It made her sick. Her Oneesama was hers and only hers. Well.. she should be. I mean, it sooo obvious we are meant for each other.

She only discovered them because she was looking for her Oneesama frantically. All the other students kept telling her they didn't know where she was. She was not going to give up without a fight so she searched all the common rooms her Oneesama attended. Tea ceremony, cafeteria, library, etc. Nothing. Until she saw her. The blue haired bitch. She was running towards the field. Hmph, I'd better follow her. Maybe she is going to see Oneesama. So she... followed her. (A/n: more like stalked U¬¬)

Unfortunately, her Oneesama wasn't there, but she kept watching, convinced she would see her Oneesama anytime. She could never admit it outloud but the bitch was good at soccer. She was so concentrated seeing the scissors kick, she didn't notice her Oneesama there until she called the bitches name.

"Natsuki!"

How she wanted Shizuru-oneesama to scream her name like that. But it was not the time to think this. She had already lost two minutes thinking too much. She was about to jump and talk to them, maybe being nice to this 'Natsuki' would help her get Shizuru-oneesama. She froze on the spot and twitched her eyebrows when the two hugged. She went closer, trying to figure out what they were talking. Natsuki was crying. Maybe I can take advantage from this. She heard her oneesama talk.

"I mean it. Natsuki is not a freak."

"How can I not be?" What are they talking about "I mean.. look at me! I'm a fucking hermaphrodite!"_ She what!_ "Everytime my friends discovered my secret they treated me like I was some kind of unstable experiment!" by now she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "Even my own father hated me! Always laughing at me" _And right he was, you monster. You are not going to stain my precious oneesama!_

Suddenly Shizuru sat on her lap. Tomoe was speechless. _The fuck! She is mine you perverted freak! You...! Oh!... Hehehehehe I got an idea..._ she smirked devilly and got closer to the 'couple' _She won't have a choice. Is this or the bitch's secret is out._

"AJEM~" she glared cold at the two girls who looked at her wide eyed. Shizuru spoke first.

"Ara, Marguerite-san. What might you be doing here?" how she loved the way she talked. She cleared her throat.

"I came to ask you, Shizuru-oneesama... on a date" To her pleasure, Natsuki's eyes bulged out.

"Ara. I'm really sorry Marguerite-san but I have to decline your generous offer" Well.. I knew that from the beginning. So.. plan B it is.

"I'm sorry too. But you can't do that Shizuru-oneesama" she stated calmly. Natsuki was glaring at her.

"And why the fuck not?" Honestly, the nerve of this crazy haired girl.

"Because.. if she doesn't.. I could, you know.." she went really slowly, just to molest the blue haired girl. She was looking at her nails, as if they were far more interesting.

"No I don't know so spill it before I make you!"

"Ara, Natsuki, let's hear Marguerite-san. There must be a valid reason" even though she said that she was glaring inwardly at Tomoe. _How dare she interrupt my time with Natsuki. She shall perish._

"Well. If Shizuru-oneesama refuses to date me. I shall tell the entire school about your little secret" she finished with a devilish smile. Natsuki and Shizuru opened their eyes wide. They stood up to confront the problem better.

"The fuck! Where did ya hear that you.. Du Hurensohn![1]" she was about to jump and beat the lights out of Tomoe. Good thing Shizuru grabbed her hand before it happened. Tomoe just kept smiling.

"Sorry, I don't talk monster"

"Ara, Marguerite-san. That is not the way you should talk to someone" she didn't even tried to hide her anger. No one treated her friends like that.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry Shizuru-oneesama. But I believe I'm right when I say she does not qualifies as a 'someone' but more like 'something' " Natsuki was about to get out of Shizuru's hold and put the little asshole in her place. But, it would make things far more complicated!_ Damn, I feel like shit! I don't want Shizuru to date her!_

"Ara. Let's.. calm down"_ Yeah. If calm down means kill the little idiot then I'm in! _Natsuki thought.

"Just for you Oneesama" the teal haired girl spoke with a really sweet voice._ Ara, I want to puck._

"Shut up. You are giving me a cavity" Natsuki wouldn't be able to contain herself anymore, she really needed to punch the evil bitch.

"And she is making me nauseous. Honestly Kruger! I thought more of you!" Nao was sitting over the bleachers, Mai and Chie right beside her. The three were glaring really hard at Tomoe.

"Hmph, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hunting skirts?" Tomoe spoke.

"Well, maybe. But the instant I saw yours coming here I lost all interest in chicks. I think I even went straight for a second back there." Tomoe went red in anger and embarrassment while the others laughed, including her Oneesama. This time, Shizuru didn't even try to hide her laughs. To Natsuki, it was quite the enchanting sound.

"Shut up!"

"Man, you scream like a banshee. You know, there are really good surgeon around the world. They could try to fix your throat... and your hair." Mai, Chie and Natsuki were laughing hysterically and Shizuru was laughing a little less strong than them.

"Why don't you just shut up and go hook someone, you slut!" suddenly she was pinned to the ground, her arms behind her back. She tried to see the brute who was holding her like a barbarian, but she could take a guess.

"Get away from me you freak!" Natsuki slammed her head on the floor.

"Get this right through your fucking crazy head." her tone was menacing, leaving no room to discuss. Tomoe gulped. "No one. I repeat, no one, calls my cousin a slut. And even if she is, only I get to call her that" she finished playfully.

"Geez, my knight in shining armor" Nao deadpanned.

"Don't you touch me!" Tomoe was still struggling. "Remember, I still can tell everyone about your secret. And if Shizuru-oneesama won't date me, then it's out" She smirked devilly, unaware of the trio on the bleachers smiling the same fashion. Shizuru was about to answer 'yes' but Chie jumped down, right in front of Tomoe.

"I believe you are in disadvantage." the smile on the trio scared Tomoe a little and got really confused Natsuki and Shizuru.

"You have nothing against me"

"Oh-hohoho! No? Are you absolutely sure?" Nao spoke.

"Yes"

"Then why don't you see this?" Chie took out her cell phone and searched for a video. She motioned Shizuru to come closer. Mai and Nao were already snickering, but came closer anyways.

"Kaichou, you should look at this." she gave the cell to Natsuki, and the blue haired girl showed it to Shizuru.

"Press play now" Mai told them.

Natsuki presses play. It started like any other video. They could hear some laughing on the background, guessing it was Chie's and Nao's. The knocked a door, and a girl came to receive them.

"Please, come inside" the girl said. Inside was smaller than their place, but still comfortable. They came to a halt in front of a closet. The girl opened it, reveling something very disturbing. They could hear Chie say "My God" and Nao "Shit..". Inside the closet was an altar, a monument to the kaichou. Pictures, incense, draws, notes, and so much more the girls didn't want to see. They heard the girl say "She never let us see inside. The other day she was in a rush and let it open. We took a peek and.. I called you guys. She is insane. She sleeps with a picture of the kaichou and talks to it. She is getting creepier each day." the video ended.

"You... You are sick" Natsuki said. She looked at Shizuru, who was stunned. She didn't move at all. Natsuki slamed Tomoe's head again, this time harder, knocking her unconscious. She took Shizuru's hand and started walking. "Nao, Harada, Tokiha. Come"

"Where are we going my führer?" Nao spoke jokingly. Natsuki answered, still looking at Shizuru.

"To aunty, this has to stop, right now" Shizuru didn't look so good, she was looking at the floor all the time, her honey locks hiding her face. They were half the way when Natsuki stopped.

"What now mutt? We are in a hurry! If crazy bitch wakes up before we reach aunty you are doomed!"

"I know! You go ahead, I'll stay here with Shizuru. Tell aunty to call my number after you guys show her the video" the others looked at them, and then decided to jog their way to the principal office.

"Try to not fall on her breast again mutt!" they heard Nao scream from far away. Natsuki blushed and she couldn't see it, but Shizuru too.

"Come. We have to do something else" Shizuru looked at her quizzically. Natsuki started walking, their hands still laced.

"I'm sure that crazy bitch is going to ruin the evidence. We are going to wait for her there, while the others tell aunty Mashiro" Shizuru let go of her hand and stopped.

"Natsuki. I-I can't go there. I feel so ashamed" Natsuki took her hand again and stroked it. She knew the feeling, she couldn't and wouldn't let her enter that place. An idea got her.

"Do you have Suzushiro's number?"

"Ara, yes I do" Natsuki smirked.

* * *

Haruka was finishing her cleaning duty, along with Yukino. The mousy girl didn't abandon her side, not even a second. She let a sigh escape her lips when everything was in order. Just when she was about to sit down a little, her cell phone rang.

"Come on! I've already had my punishment! Can't I sit just a minute?" Yukino has to giggle, in her opinion Haruka looked so cute! The blond girl answered lazily.

"Suzushiro here"

"Oi!"

"Eh?" she looked at the ID. "Fujino! Since when do you squeak like that?"

"Speak, Haruka-chan"

"I'm Kruger you idiot! Listen.. I need your help"

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, you owe me one. And two, this is for Shizuru's sake"

"I'm hearing you"

"Go to Tomoe Marguerite's room and wait for me there. If the bitch arrives earlier. Do not let her get near the closet. It's really important for you to remember this! Do NOT let her get near. And please, if you take a peek, don't destroy anything" she hung the phone.

"What did Shizuru-san wanted?"

"It wasn't Fujino, it was Kruger" and by the looks of it, the matter was quite serious. "Yukino, come. We have something to do now." Yukino just followed her without questions.

* * *

"Ara, how did it go?"

"Better than I expected. She didn't complain as much as I thought she would"

"That is because she still regrets the way she treated you" they were jogging the way to Tomoe's room.

"Maybe. But if we success, my secret and your.. reputation are safe" they were now in front of the dorms. Right there, her phone rang. "Kruger"

"Natsuki! Beat the shit out of that scum!" Natsuki looked at her phone weirdly.

"Aunt?"

"You got that damn right! Tomoe Marguerite is expelled from this school, I have enough evidence, and her parents are on the way here. Damn psycho bitch!" Natsuki could hear the other three girls trying to calm Mashiro down.

"Aunty! Stop, you are going to break the phone!"

"Mashiro-sama, please!" They sure were living hell. A punch was heard.

"Oww! My nose! Aunty!"

"Shuddap!"

"No wait! That's the conecti-!"

Natsuki stood there, not sure if she had to laugh or cry. What a family!

"Shizuru, stay with Yukariko-sensei. I'm going upstairs" before she could run her way to the room, she felt a hand on her left cheek and a pair of lips on her other one. She was sure blushing like hell now.

"Arigatou, Natsuki" she entered to the dorm and went with Yukariko, just as Natsuki told her. The green eyed girl was left confused... really confused. She touched her cheek, but shook the feeling off for now. _Not the time. Gotta go to the bitch's room.. Which one is it?_ She had no other choice but to ask Yukariko. She found Yukariko and Shizuru drinking tea peacefully in the kitchen. Before Natsuki opened her mouth Yukariko spoke.

"Room thirty-two. You can not loose it, it's the last one"

"Thanks" and she ran, leaving the two alone. Shizuru sipped tea one more time and spoke.

"See. I told you"

"My, my." she sipped too.

Meanwhile with Natsuki.

"God dammit! *Huff* Why did she have to live in the fucking third floor?*huff*" she still was running, but not as fast as before. "Hope the bitch didn't come yet."

"She didn't" Haruka appeared with Yukino at her side. "I've been here since you called. The roommates didn't see her yet." she looked down, still a little ashamed for what she had done before.

"Did you checked the closet?" for Natsuki it looked like nothing happened.

"We did. It's amazing how Marguerite-san could get so... fascinated with Shizuru-san" fascinated was not the word she was looking for.

"Crazy, stupid, hallucinating, nuts, coo-coo, you pick" they shivered at the thought.

"So.. what are we going to do now?" Haruka said.

"She is obviously desperate now. The first thing she is going to do is come here and destroy all evidence involving her. She won't even think in sparcing my secret out. She is literally sick, and will think she still gets a chance with Shizuru. She is delirious, at the verge of a neurotic attack. This is a serious matter." the other two were speechless. Yukino was the first to say something.

"But.. how do you know that?"

"I don't. It's just a theory. But there's ninety-nine percent of chance she will be here soon." she hid behind a door, motioning Haruka and Yukino to do the same. She spoke to the two roommates currently standing near them. "You two act like nothing happens. She could be dangerous." the other two just nodded. Natsuki's phone rang. "What?"

"Don't you dare to take that tone with me young girl!"

"Aunt?"

"No, the fairy godmother! Of course it's me you idiot!"

"I'll just pretend ya didn't say that. What's up? You sound kinda tired" indeed. Mashiro sounded like she was running a marathon.

"I'm coming to you. Marguerite-san is way worst than we expected"

"Where are the others? I can't hear them"

"They went ahead of me, they shall be there in five minutes or so. Damn kids and their fast legs, couldn't catch with them"

"What do you mean 'worst than we expected'?" was there something else?

"Listen. The bitch is nuts..I've talked to her parents through the phone. She has a basement full of Fujino-san's things. Posters, used things, personal pictures, fictional stories, candles, you name it she has it!"

"Shit" she heard steps . "Gotta go aunt. If I die, don't let Nao touch anything." she hung. The steps were closer. She was now in fight stance and Haruka was ready to tackle anything. Yukino... She had a spatula in hands. Surprisingly, Yukino attacked first.

"Kyaaaaa~" she started hitting everything on her way, thinking it was Tomoe.

"Holy~! Stop! Yukino! It's me Nao!" Nao had her arms over her head, protecting herself from Yukino's furious attacks. The others just laughed. Yukino stopped.

"N-Nao-san? Oh! I'm-I'm so sorry" she looked so innocent! Nao had to forgive her.

"W-well, you didn't hit me that hard so-"

"Shhh" Natsuki heard steps. And, if they weren't Nao's, Chie's or Mai's...

She took a little peek and tried to hear anything, until..

"Tomoe? What are you doing here?" one of the roommates said.

"You two. OUT!"

"But.."

"OUT!" the two cowards ran away as fast as their legs could take them. Natsuki was dumbfounded What the hell! I told them to act normally! Act normally doesn't mean to freak out!

They heard some weird noises. Natsuki couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of the hideout. She saw the crazy bitch.. trying to get rid of the closet.

"You stop right there!" Tomoe turned around with a crazy, nearly maniatic, look.

"You! Do you know how I woke up!" Natsuki denied with her head.

"My mother called me! She yelled at me, that I'm expelled and going to a psychiatrist as soon as I take a step out of Garderobe!" Tomoe was red. Anger red.

"Hey! It's not our fault you are a few sandwiches short for a picnic!" eveyone looked at Nao. _What the hell spider?_

"I'm not crazy! You!" she pointed at Natsuki "You took Oneesama away from me! She was in love with me! Until you came! Ever since you came she-!" a punch landed on Tomoe's face, knocking her semi-unconscious. Everyone looked at Haruka.

"My god! She just wouldn't shut up!" Nao put a hand on her shoulder with closed eyes.

"Suzushiro, you earned my respect" the blond just rolled her eyes and brushed away Nao's hand. Natsuki got closer to the closet. Inside were a lot of things, but there was one in particular. An album. An album full of pictures about Shizuru, a lot of them had been taken inside her room. How could that be possible? Shizuru eating, Shizuru doing homework, Shizuru cooking, Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru everywhere!

"Hey guys, did Shizuru ever received a gift or something from Tomoe?" they all thought about that. Shizuru always received gifts from all her fans. Mai was the first one to speak.

"Marguerite gave her a keyring. You know guys, that one with the sneak on a little ball!" all of them opened their eyes wide. Natsuki kicked Tomoe's side, successfully waking her. She took her by her shirt collar and glared.

"You sick perverted son of a bitch!" she threw her against a table near. "Did you hide a camera inside the keyring?" Tomoe just looked at her, wide eyed. "Answer me!" Tomoe suddenly felt threatened, but never showed it. _Not to this monster anyway._

"What if I did?" she looked defiantly at all the people inside the room.

"That's it. If a psychiatrist doesn't get the shit out of your head I'll do it for free!" Nao said while cracking her knuckles. Tomoe spat at her feet.

"Don't you dare to talk to me you lowlife!" Nao looked at her in disbelief. Obviously the girl wasn't aware of her situation. Natsuki kicked her side again.

"You don't talk my cousin like that!" Tomoe tried to struggle against Natsuki's force in vain.

"Shut up, you freak! Get off me or I'll yell you secret to everyone inside this room." Natsuki was about to let go, but Chie's and Mai's hands stopped her. They looked at her smiling softly.

"We already know about your condition. Don't worry, it doesn't bother us" Natsuki side smiled at them. Tomoe looked at them astonished.

"Are you people mad? She has a dick! What if she tries to rape us or something? She is a monster!" Natsuki rolled her eyes and kicked her side again. Tomoe groaned.

"Tomoe you are uglier than the seven deadly sins together. The day I decide to rape you, Nao will dye her hair loud pink."

"Yuck!" Nao made a face.

Tomoe was about to answer back, but a spatula knocked her out for the third time. Everybody looked at Yukino, eyes bulged out and mouths hanging. Yukino tried to hide the 'deadly weapon' behind her back while blushing.

".. She wouldn't shut up?" Haruka smiled proud while the others laughed in disbelief. Chie thought.. _This is definetly going to be a really interesting year!_

* * *

Yukariko was taken aback by the sight in front of her. Mai, Chie and Yukino were exchanging stories. Behind her was Nao, literally dragging an unconscious Tomoe, who had a gag and was tied with some ropes, ribbon and all! She threw her inside a wardrobe near them (not inside the closet). "That way you'll learn bitch!"

Behind Nao was Natsuki, who was carrying an end of the closet, a little further was Haruka, carrying the other end. Both girls seemed really tired. They put the furniture closer to the reception. The two were panting hard. Natsuki was the first to recover.

"Damn. Never thought we'd lose rock-paper-scissors against them!" she sat on the floor, back to back with Haruka.

"Don't complain mutt. At least you didn't have to carry that.. thing" Nao made a puck-face.

"Well, your thing doesn't weighs a ton!"

"Ara.. what is going on here?" Shizuru appeared at the kitchen's door. She was to taken back by the scene.

"Girls!" Mashiro ran inside. She had a worried face.

"Aunty!/Mashiro-sama!" Mashiro hugged Nao and threw herself to Natsuki, who caught her just in time.

"Moouu~! You will not scare me like that again! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she glared at her nieces. "Honestly, always getting in trouble" Nao and Natsuki patted her head. For the other it looked like two sisters comforting their little sister. Incredible.. that woman was their headmistress! "Well.. what happened? How exactly happened?" she crossed her arms. Natsuki and Haruka stood up, along with Mashiro.

"Well.." Natsuki and Nao told them everything. By the end of the story, all of them were looking at Yukino in a shocked manner.

"Ara. Never thought it would turn out like that." she was still uncomfortable near the closet. Only Natsuki and Yukino noticed. "But I'm worried about Natsuki. What if the secret is out already? What if is too late?" she really didn't want to lose her so soon. Nao and Natsuki laughed.

"The probability is near zero" Nao started. "The crazy ass was delirious, at the verge of going really mad. She was so engrossed thinking that she could still get her date with Fujino here. She forgot all about Natsuki. It's called... how the fuck was called? Oh well! She kept thinking Fujino was in love with her. She knew she couldn't get her date without them eating from her palm. She didn't think we could get here before her and tried to destroy everything.." Natsuki kept where she left.

"When this sickness attacks the brain, it makes you believe a lot of things, and alters your senses. For example, when she woke up, I'm sure she thought it have passed only a few minutes, when it could have been a lot more than that. She imagines things that are not there. But she can see them. She needs immediate treatment." everyone but Mashiro looked at them astonished. Their aunt shook her head.

"I'm going to kill your mothers for teaching you medicine so early" she called some guards to pick up Tomoe.

"Well, I'm going now. I have a load of shi-oww. Yukariko! There is no need to hit me!" she rubbed her sore spot. "I have a load of paperwork to do." she was at the door when something crossed her mind."Oh yeah! Fujino-san, please announce this in the next meeting. We are going to Okinawa for the next scholar trip."

"Okinawa? Yahoo!" Nao screamed and made a dance. Mashiro deadpanned.

"Not for you. For Natsuki's grade." Nao's shoulders slumped but immediately recovered. _Well, I guess I'll just have to go, without them knowing._

"Ara, thank you everyone for doing this. I don't know what could have happened if the 'closet thing' came out." she bowed. And looked directly at Natsuki. "Thanks for risking you secret for me" Natsuki scratched her cheek and blushed.

"Yeah.. N-no problem." they didn't realize they were being observed carefully by their friends. "H-hey! There's something I don't get yet. How did you guys find about me?" she pointed at Chie and Mai trying to change the topic. Chie smirked.

"Oh! Nao told us.. She was drunk and couldn't stop talking about you. Natsuki this, Natsuki that, all Natsuki!" everyone were looking at the blushing Nao. "She had a major crush on you. So, while she was talking, it just slipped out of her mouth "Everyone looked strangely at Nao. Natsuki with a confused face and Shizuru with her eyebrows twitching.

"Okay I admit it!" Nao screamed. "I HAD a major crush on you at that time! But-but is over now! Happy!" Natsuki softened her eyes.

"Spider. I had no idea. Why? Since when? H-how long?"

"Why do you ask? Because you are so dammed cute and-and, you were like my hero or something. I-I don't know. I think it started when I fell from the tree. Remember? That time when you saved me?" she was looking at the floor, ashamed of her confession.

"Since that? That was like ten year ago!" everyone looked at Nao.

"I told you mutt! It's over!" Natsuki smiled and gave Nao a kiss on her temple, successfully making her blush. There was a loud whistle. No, not from Sascha. From Chie.

"Thanks spider..." a growl interrupted whatever she was going to say. "But as you can see, I'm hungry. Yukariko-san can you make us something to eat?"

"Of course. I'll make some ramen. Mai-chan, do you want to help me?" Mai eyes sparkled.

"Yes!" Haruka pumped her fist in the air.

"Let's eat!" everyone cheered and entered the kitchen. Natsuki was sure she was forgetting something. Oh! Right! The closet!

"Hey guys, I'm going to throw the closet. Leave some food, kay?"

"Oh! I'll go with you." Shizuru stated.

"Kay. Come"

They walked less than fifteen steps before reaching the furniture. Shizuru grabbed one end and Natsuki looked at her funny. She blinked.

"Ara. What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Why, lifting the closet" this was getting weird.

"Baka. I'll do it. You just.. keep me company please?" she scratched her nose with a slight blush.

"A-Ara, but.. is it not too heavy just for you?"_ How cute! She is blushing! Note: make Natsuki blush more._

"Naa, I'm okay." she lifted the closet and put it on her back. It was heavy, but she wouldn't admit it. Besides, she couldn't let Shizuru lift that. It was full of stuff about her. It would be creepy. They walked along a path that leaded to the place were all garbage was cremated. It was not a long trip. Natsuki dumped the closet and dried the sweat of her face with her shirt. To Shizuru it was something really sexy.

"So, ready to go?" she looked at Shizuru.

"Ara, okay. But.. why am I feeling we are forgetting something?" she put her finger on her cheek. Natsuki tried to think too but nothing came.

"Well, I'm sure we'll remember some other time. Let's eat, I'm starving!" she walked out of the room, Shizuru in tail. They walked side by side back to the dorm's kitchen.

Not too far away. A teal haired girl was waking up in a wardrobe.

* * *

Ufff! This is the longest till now. Shiznat stuff will be presented next chapter.

Numbers!

[1] You son of a bitch!

[2].. There's no two right?

Well, thanks to everyone for supporting this fic till now! Next chapter: more Miss Maria and the start of the Dance!

Ohyeah! I NEED SOME HELP.. There's a fic. I cannot find it. It's Mai-Otome universe. Natsuki is blind and goes with Shizuru to train and get better. Some kind of monster makes her blind by.. spitting her or something. Anyway, I really liked the fic. So, any help is good. Oh! And it has two ends, like an alternative ending or something.. I dunno. I'm too sleepy.. goo' nigh' ... (wakes up) **Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, sorry for updating so late. I have no excuse. I was.. out of this world you could say. But I have been thinking on what to do next in this fic. First of all, I wanna change the summary for something a little more... fitting? Yeah that is. I just realized.. it sounds like drama. So.. any ideas are very welcome... And I have some bad news as well, my good hand is injured so the next chapter will be a little slower than before.. sorry. If you have something to say about the fic, don't doubt about telling me.

* * *

Chapter 6: What!

* * *

A week had passed since the 'Green haired freak insident' as Nao called it. Not a lot had happened. Haruka and Natsuki had reconciled. Sascha stopped pecking Haruka and Nao, though, he was always glaring at them, silently hoping for them to make one little mistake. To everyone, it was something really funny.. to everyone but Nao and Haruka that was. Natsuki didn't get the chanse to talk to Shizuru that much either. The brunette was way too busy with the upcoming 'Newly Dance'. It was some kind of party, organized for the students every year around this season. [1]. Natsuki was bored as hell. With Nao chasing after girls to take to the dance, Mai and Chie busy with the newspaper, plus Yukino, Haruka and Shizuru were 'entertained' with the student council, it was somewhat difficult to.. do anything!. Football practice wouldn't start until after the dance.

Natsuki found herself staring at the ceiling of her room for what could be the hundredth time in that day. Classes were postponed until after the dance, which was three days ahead. All the teachers were busy helping around, doing things here and there. Moving chairs, setting the tables, decorating, meetings with the council, etc. Even Sascha has his share! Shizuru had taken him on a few meetings, claiming it was for important matters regarding his health, mentally and physically. That he needed to get out more, and what better way to do so, than going with her. Natsuki thought Yeah right! She just doesn't want to hear Haruka talk all day about rules with her loud mouth! Sascha is just her personal clown! I feel sorry for him, she must be teasing him all day.

Truth is.. Sascha and Shizuru got along very well. And because of that, she sometimes was left aside. She thought.. Great.. Now I'm jealous.. Uh? Jealous of who? Sascha or Shizuru?... Nononononono, it must be of Shizuru. I just want to be with my little buddy that's all!.. She started nodding to herself, a satisfied smile on her face. Poor Natsuki was unaware of the stares given to her way.

"See.. this proves my theory of 'Natsuki was born from a cabbage'. There's just no way we are from the same family, I mean look at that face!." Nao pointed her index at Natsuki. Haruka laughed out loud while Yukino and Shizuru stifled their giggling. Natsuki blushed hard, embarrassed for being caught. She sat up. After a few seconds more she noticed the missing member of the group. She glared at them all. The others just blinked at her sudden change of humor.

"Where is Sascha?" she was particularly glaring at Nao and Haruka. Shizuru calmly took a step forward and started explaining before the blunette could do something more 'practical'.

"Ara, Natsuki, we had an encounter with Mashiro-sama on the way back here.." before she could continue Nao butted in.

"Yeah, she kidnapped him, saying something about roast chiken.." SMACK! Haruka's palm connected with Nao's head in a thunder-like speed.

"Owwww~! What in the world is wrong with you! I was just joking! Geez!" they could hear Natsuki's snickering on the background. Shizuru took this little distraction to continue were she left before something else could happen.

"Ara, she looked quite excited. She said she would return him tomorrow after class." Natsuki had a blank expression. They all thought she would react badly to these news, but this time was different.

"Sure, as long as she gives him back tomorrow there's no problem." she stood up and walked to the couches. She threw herself on the largest one and opened a book. It was a habit she developed that week. The others just ignored Natsuki's indifference, blaming the boredom they knew she felt these past few days. Though, were surprised she would read a book. She seemed like the TV type.

Haruka and Yukino went to the kitchen, it was their turn to cook dinner, they couldn't eat downstairs, Yukariko was outside the school ground, running some errands for Mashiro and some teachers. Meaning, home cooked meal for everyone in the building.

Nao went to her bed and started playing her Psp. Shizuru took the opportunity to talk to Natsuki after seven very long hours. Sascha was good company, and a cute one too. But unfortunately he couldn't rival Natsuki in her cuteness... at least in her opinion. She made her way to the couches, and sat right next to the oblivious blunette. She tried to see the cover of the book, but her efforts were worthless, Natsuki was covering it with her hands. She sat there for a minute, waiting for the other girl to notice her. Again, her efforts were useless. The blunete was far too concentrated in her book.

'If the mountain won't come to Mohammed, Mohammed will go to the mountain' Shizuru thought.

She quietly stood up, always watching if Natsuki noticed her. She walked around the couch and kneeled right behind the green eyed beauty. Shizuru got closer to the back of her head resting on the armrest, making her able to feel the silkiest hair she had ever touched._ Ara, I want to stroke her hair. How could I not notice this before?_ She titled her head, just enough so her lips could be almost touching the blunette's ear.

It was almost a pity, tease the blunette when she seemed so centered in her book._ Ara, as I said before, **almost** a pity._ She softly blew the other girl's ear and whispered sexily, though not enough for the blunette to notice...

"Nat-su-ki.."

Natsuki, totally caught out of ward, jumped from the couch, the poor book flying far away. She fell on the floor with a 'thud!' sound. Shizuru got closer to the blunette, afraid that she was hurt.

"Ara, is Natsuki hurt? Does she want me to kiss it better?" even if it came out like a tease, she was worried, and her eyes gave her away. Natsuki, unaware of the worry behind the little tease, just blushed deep red.

"N-no, I'm fine.." then she had an idea of how to tease the brunette back._ Hehehe, it's payback time!_ Shizuru was relieved Natsuki was not hurt. She was about to tease her again, but Natsuki beated her.

"Ummm, I think.. I think my cheek hurts a little. Can you.. can you kiss it better? Just.. just right here" she pointed right at the corner of her lips. She inwardly danced when Shizuru's cheeks tinted light pink. _Oh yeah! Score for me! Natsuki-1, Shizuru-100... I feel so depressed now._

Shizuru had problems too._ Ara, I know she is teasing me back but.. I cannot help it but wonder how her lips feel... Ara, fine. All is fair in love and war._ She got closer to the now surprised Natsuki. It was a slow, tender, shy movement. Natsuki was too stunned to react, she felt like her brain had reboot. She just sat there, waiting for the coalition. It all seemed to be in slow motion. She could see Shizuru's eyes close slowly, and feel her breath caress her cheek and the corner of her lips.

"Sh-Shizuru wha-!" she couldn't even finish her sentence. Shizuru's lips trapped her right cheek in a timid, soft kiss. She could almost feel the light touch on the corner of her lips. She blushed like never before. They both had similar thoughts at that moment. Shizuru's thoughts were.._ Arara.. What a soft cheek.. Should I be bolder and kiss her on the lips? Maybe not, she could.._ Before she could finish her thoughts a gasp was heard near them.

They turned around, blushing heavily. They found an equally blushing Haruka and a smirking devilly Nao. Before Nao could make a smartass comment Haruka started talking. She tried to control her tone, failing miserably. She stammered all the time.

"I-I-I was calling you two to a-ask what did you w-want to eat" _Oh God! I feel like Yukino right now. What's wrong with you, woman up soldier!_ "I-I guess, I'll be calling you from.. over there" she pointed to the kitchen before running towards it screaming "Sorry for interrupting!" unfortunately for the two embarrassed girls, Nao was still there. They could almost see the little horns growing up on her head. Natsuki closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.. Oddly, it never came. Nao just turned over and went back to her bed.

Natsuki and Shizuru looked into each other eyes and blinked twice. Natsuki frowned and voiced their thoughts.

"Something smells fishy here, and I'm positively sure it is not Haruka's cooking" Shizuru had to laugh at the comment.

"Ara, Natsuki, I'm sure her cooking is not that bad."

"Oh no? When was the last time you actually ate her 'special lasagna'?" she shivered at the thought "Come on! You dumped the whole thing on my plate when she wasn't looking. Do you have any idea of how bad I felt that day?" she paled. The thought of the food had that effect on her.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to make you sick. But.. I didn't want to hurt Haruka's feelings either" some tears showed up on her eyes. She put her hand on her mouth and closed her eyes, making it look like a drama scene. "I'm sorry, you must be mad at me now" she turned her head to her right side. Natsuki was totally aware this was a trick. The Devil's trick.

*sniff*

Oooww! Kill me now! Natsuki thought while sighing. She lifted Shizuru up and placed her on the couch gently. The brunette was too surprised to do anything. Natsuki smirked inwardly. Well, well, well. Looks like we changed roles. Hehehe, then so be it. She got a little closer to the brunette, almost hugging her. She got closer, and closer. Almost touching the red eyed girl's lips. There was no need to say, it was intoxicating for them. They couldn't stop looking into their eyes. Their lips were just an inch apart.. Shizuru thought. Ara, is this real. Am I dreaming again? Ara~! So close.. Her body wouldn't react. She was panting softly.

Then, the course of those soft, tasteful looking lips, changed. Natsuki kissed her forehead in a tender movement. Shizuru could feel herself blush again. Ara, I'm blushing too often for my taste. Before she could continue on her mental protest, Natsuki hugged her closer. It was a wonderful picture. If anyone took a peek at them, without doubt they would think they were lovers. Shizuru hugged her back. They cuddled for some more minutes before Nao's voice waked them up from their wonderful moment.

"Hey! If you two guys finished making out, then come here and eat something besides yourselves. As much as we wanted to, exchanging saliva is not the same as eating food." Natsuki and Shizuru turned around to see Haruka and Nao setting the table, and Yukino with a pan in hands. All of them but Nao were blushing.

While Natsuki and Shizuru were making their way to the table, the blunette whispered into the other's ear. Her voice was deep and husky, something Shizuru always thought sexy.

"I knew she was planning something. Tonight we are dumping our food into her plate. She didn't eat here when Haruka cooked!" Shizuru just nodded, before Nao spoke her thoughts.. again.

"C'mon! We don't have all day for you mushy things!" she looked annoyed, though inwardly, she was laughing her ass out.

Dinner was fine enough. At least, this time Haruka didn't make the lasagna. Instead, she made a simple salad.. which didn't taste good at all. As planned, Natsuki and Shizuru dumped their food on Nao's plate when Haruka wasn't looking. Good thing Yukino cooked something else, otherwise they would have starved.

They ate quietly, until Nao decide silence was not something she liked.

"So, dear cousin of mine" she started. Natsuki didn't like the tone. "What's your costume for the dance?" she smirked devilly. Natsuki looked very confused.

"Costume?"

"Ara" Shizuru interjected. "Natsuki didn't know? It's a costume party. This year the topic for the dance is 'Halloween style' " Natsuki's eyes bulged out. Her fork falling on the floor.

"What!" Haruka grunted and sneaked some money under the table to Nao. The redhead whispered.

"Told you she didn't know."

* * *

So, this is the end.. of the chapter I mean. There are some bad news I have to tell you. I'm going on a trip, so this won't be updated till' at least a month. I'm sorry, but hey! It's Disneyland! Who can possibly resist?

This is an important question for the next fic, or the other. What would you guys like them to wear for the party? (Natsuki-Shizuru-Nao-Haruka-Yukino-Mai-Chie-etc) Aoi and Mikoto will appear too, so you can comment on them as well. This is not because I don't have any ideas, but because I want some other ideas. And PLEASE use you imagination.

Well, I couldn't place Miss Maria in this chapter, but the next one will do. At least I put some more ShizNat this time.

Number:

[1] They are on spring. Natsuki just entered a week or two after class started. I don't know when classes in Japan start, so in this story they start at the beginning of spring.

READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! I have to say. No, I'm not dead. And no, I'm not a zombie either. This time I have a good excuse. My eyesight is awfully bad, I can't see a cow inside a box. Yeah, life is a bitch. My eyes hurt every time I see the screen, damn it all!

*cough*Anyways, I am really, really sorry for my delay. And I hope you all like this new chapter. :D

* * *

Chapter 7: Who is this.. Shizuru?.. What game?

* * *

_"What!" Haruka grunted and sneaked some money under the table to Nao. The redhead whispered._

_"Told you she didn't know."_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by 'costume dance'?" Natsuki screamed at her friends. Shizuru looked at her amused. She sipped some tea (God knows where she got that) and answered calmly.

"Ara, I believe a costume dance is when people wear _costumes_ and.. _dance_ with other people." she seemed quite entertained by the poem on Natsuki's face. The blunette never failed to surprise her. How could someone be so oblivious? The notice was posted on the news board at least a week ago. Every person in the campus talked or heard about it at least once. Well, clearly, every person except Natsuki. But still.. how could she be so clueless!

Nao smirked at Shizuru's retort "Yeah mutt, I didn't know you were _that_ thick-headed" before Natsuki could whack her head she held her hands up as a peace signal. "I don't want to be punched like a boxing bag tonight, thank you very much." They all sat there, waiting for someone to say.. well, something! Out of the blue, Natsuki went to the kitchen for some coffee, grumbling something like 'stupid Nao' and 'stupid dance'. The others just laughed at her predictable behavior.

After a nice, relaxing cup of coffee, she came back, to find her roommates debating about what they would wear for the party. Natsuki found it incredibly boring, to say at least. The 'cross-dressing' wasn't her thing. And she was sure as hell she would not dress up like the rest of those idiots. Unless there was something in for her. Even if there was, it had to be something big... Like Shizuru. Speaking of which, what would she wear for the dance?

She took a glance at the couches, where the girls were excitingly talking about their possible costumes. Well, more like Yukino and Shizuru were doing the talk. Nao was only looking bored, staring at the TV. Haruka was writing down something on a piece of paper, much too concentrated for Natsuki's liking. Haruka working her neurons was just as bad as Nao doing it.. Well, maybe not that bad, but close enough.

Natsuki opted to ignore the weird feeling inside her head. Maybe she was just overreacting. Maybe Haruka was just writing something for school, or a memo. She put aside the feeling, suddenly getting interested in her friends clothing for the dance. More like in Shizuru's clothes.. _Hope she wears something sexy, like a vampire's outfit. Those nice, sharp teeth all over my neck, that tongue moving along.._ She blushed deeply, suddenly well aware of the path her thoughts were running to.._ Bloody hell! Control your mind Kruger! What are you, fourteen?_ Fortunately she could control her thoughts before her problem became 'physically visible'.

She sat down next to Shizuru, a habit she developed few days ago. The brunette was far too happy chatting with Yukino about her costume. Natsuki decided to pay attention to their pleasant talk.

Shizuru shifted her eyes at the blunette's direction for a split of a second and smiled softly, before focusing in Yukino again._ Ara, what was the question again?_ She mentally slapped herself for being so careless. Lucky for her, Yukino seemed to notice her little slip, so she asked again as if nothing happened.

"Shizuru, do you know what you are going to wear for Saturday night?" the brunette seemed to ponder on her own thoughts. Yukino saw the slightly interested look on Natsuki's face. Even if she looked as bored as Nao, her eyes gave her away. Little sparks of curiosity shone through her green orbs.

Shizuru too noticed the look on Natsuki's face, so she decided to have a little fun. Poor Natsuki.

"Ara, I was thinking.." she trailed off "Maybe something like, I don't know.. a sexy nurse? A cheerleader? A bad cop?" As soon as she said the last words Natsuki had a mental shutdown. Her thoughts mainly consisted in the brunette, wearing every costume mentioned. Different thing passed through her mind. Handcuffs, needles, pompons..** damn**. When her brain did the reboot, she realized she wouldn't be the only one seeing her like that. The entire school would go to the dance! She saw red at the thought. No stupid girl or boy could get to see Shizuru like that. She stood up, completely unaware of the bemused look on Nao's face, as well as the mischievous spark in Shizuru's eyes. Yukino knew well Shizuru's ways, so she just sighed. Haruka.. she was too busy to care anyways.

"Absolutely nein! Sie sind nicht dabei, sich wie das anzuziehen!"**[1]** she pointed her finger at the red eyed girl threateningly . The brunette just blinked, not having the slightest idea of what the blunette said. Though, she could easily tell she was not happy at all. Before the brunette could ask what she said, Nao butted in.

"She said she's not going to let you dress like that." she smirked "If you want my humble opinion, she is just damn jealous." she stood up and walked to Shizuru. When her face was close enough to her ear she whispered. "Keep teasing her, I have a plan" then she returned to her couch. Shizuru wasn't so sure about this 'plan'. She had to admit, Nao's plans always worked in the weirdest ways. Deep inside her she had a weird feeling about this. Not in a bad way, no. Maybe she could go with the redhead plans.. for now.

Natsuki was seeing red for the second time in five minutes. She could only think about Nao's closeness with Shizuru. She was about to scream at the redhead, when a little thought crossed her head. _Why am I so worked up with this? Shizuru can associate with whoever she wants. She can dress the way she wants._ She crossed her arms under her chest and nodded to herself.

"Ara.. maybe Natsuki could be my costume partner?" Natsuki and Nao raised eyebrows.

Natsuki spoke "Whatever you mean by that?" though, deep inside, she knew she shouldn't have asked.

"Ara. It goes like this. If I dress like a nurse, you dress like a doctor" an imaginary arrow went through her head "If I go as a cop, you as a criminal" a second arrow broke through "If I decide to be a cheerleader, maybe you should go as my.. personal trainer" she finished with a suggestive tone. Natsuki felt like a hammer was trying to break her ribcage.. _Wait, that's my stupid heart.._

Natsuki stood from the couch again, stammering "Wh-What! No way! I'm-I'm not going to dress like.. like_ that!_ I'm not even going to the stupid dance!" she was still blushing mad. She wasn't facing Shizuru. If she had, she would have seen her little disappointment face. Nao sighed and stood up. Her plan wasn't working anymore. It was simple, annoy the hell out of Natsuki, as always, until she cracked and asked Shizuru to the dance out of jealousy. Now it seemed like she had to take cards in the matter._ Good for nothing cousin, I have yet to get my date, but here I am solving yours.. You are sooooo gonna owe me for this._ She glared at the blunette.

"Mutt. Kitchen. Now" she said between her teeth. The others just blinked, while Natsuki just glared and pointed a finger at her. No, not the middle finger.

"Who are you? My mother?" Natsuki yelled.

"I wish! So I could put some sense into you thick head without having you complaining like a toddler!" Natsuki was about to yell again when Nao interrupted "KÜCHE! JETZT!"**[2]** and she walked towards said place. Natsuki followed close, her face showed the clear signs of the royally pissed off state she was in.

Once in the kitchen, Nao whacked Natsuki on the head as strong as she could.

Natsuki yelped. "What was that for spider!" she rubbed the sore spot.

"Mach sie doch an!"**[3]** screamed Nao. Natsuki looked at her as if she had grown two heads and one of them was spitting out lava.

"On who?" had Nao gotten even more crazy when she wasn't looking?

Nao got a furious red. She accusingly pointed her finger at Natsuki. "You know very well who I'm talking about! Ask her already, you fucking chicken!. She's waiting you know?" the redhead stomped her foot.

"What? I don't get anything you are saying! Who are we talking about?" Natsuki was really dense sometimes. That was the reason Nao was here. To put some sense into her. What would be of the world without a Nao around us? Probably a safer.. much safer place. But.. who cares anyway! The girl was funny.

"Shizuru." the redhead hissed, glaring at her cousin. "I'm getting sickingly tired of playing Cupid for you two, either you ask her to the fucking dance, or_ I'll_ do it! Your choice Balto!"

Natsuki wasn't sure if punch her for calling her Balto or kill her for even think about asking** her** Shizuru to the dance- _Wait! My Shizuru?_

Nao seemed to read her thoughts so she took a step closer, defying her cousin to contradict her. "I give you five minutes to solve the Rubik's cube inside your brain, Balto. If I don't see you asking Shizuru in five fucking minutes, I'll ask her." she was about to leave, but a firm hand stopped her. She turned around, attempting to glare, but it faded as soon as she found herself staring at the lost and-_ Is she scared?_- look on Natsuki's face.

"What should I do, spider?" Natsuki said. A sad smile plastered on her face. Nao was stunned.

"What do ya mean, mutt? Is there something stopping the great Natsuki Kruger from asking a girl to a school dance?" she touched the blunette's shoulders, an attempt to calm and comfort the girl.

"She knows about me Nao" she whispered. "She knows about my.. condition. What if I get rejected? What if I'm not enough? What if-!" Nao put two fingers on her lips, preventing her of going on with her speech.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? She _shines_, Kruger. It's like seeing a Teletubbie on crack" she huffed and put a finger on her cousin's chest "There are no buts, and no ifs. This is it. I will only repeat myself once more. She. Is. _Waiting._ She awaits for you Kruger. She likes you, and is so painfully obvious you do as well mutt." she huffed at the end.

"..." Natsuki gulped and smiled nervously "Is it that obvious?"

"As obvious as Waldo at a nudist beach" Natsuki did a double take at that. _Where the hell does she get those stupid ideas?_

"The fuck, spider?" Nao just shrugged. Natsuki didn't ask more. "Should I take the chance?" she asked in a whisper.

Nao nodded "Take that fucking chance, and for the love of God, when you ask her.. DON'T STUTTER!" Nao whacked Natsuki one last time and went back to the living room.

Once she was alone, all little confidence Natsuki had, vanished. She started to walk around the kitchen, talking to herself.

"What do I do, what do I do?" she bit her nails. "Okay, now. Here's the thing Kruger; you like the girl, it's painfully obvious. And you are gonna ask her to the dance.. Yeah, as simple as that.. " she took two steps towards the door, and before she could take one more, she chickened out and took three back "No, it's not simple as that! She is Shizuru! Shi-zu-ru! There's nothing simple with that girl." she sighed heavily "Who am I kidding? I'm useless for this things." she crossed her arms under her chest and glared at the nothing. "And what would you say, Kruger? 'Hey Shizuru! Wanna be the Beauty for this Beast?' or maybe 'Hey babe.. you, me and the dance, what do ya say?' oh! maybe I could try hypnotism on her!-"

"Ara" Natsuki froze, big danger signals with neon letters shining inside her head. "Who is Natsuki going to hypnotize?" Shizuru spoke from behind her back. The brunette was porting a big smile, having heard everything Natsuki said. She was just playing with the green eyed girl. She put on her best innocent charade, making it look like she knew nothing.

Natsuki turned around quite stiffly, a _very_ nervous smile on her face. Sweat was starting to form on the back of her neck. She stuttered with her words.

"N-no one!" Shizuru started to circle around Natsuki, as if the poor blunette was a prey she was stalking. Natsuki gulped and almost jumped out of her skin when Shizuru talked.

"Ara, and who is this 'babe' Natsuki mentioned?" she stopped walking and took a step closer and Natsuki one back. "Maybe she is someone I know?" another step forward from Shizuru and one back from Natsuki.

"D-don't listen t-to me Shizuru, I-I was just rambl-!" she tried to take another step back, but her butt met the counter. "Sh-Shizuru?" the brunette just ignored her and took a tiny little step towards Natsuki.

"And.. who is this Beauty Natsuki talks about?" Natsuki gasped._ How much did Shizuru hear?_ Shizuru took another step forward. Natsuki could only look, finding herself being the hypnotized one. From her position she could 'admire' Shizuru's beauty. Those soft, succulent lips were begging to be kissed senseless. Those deep red eyes were.._ shining?_

She then remembered what Nao said before._ 'Have you seen the way she looks at you? She_ shines,_ Kruger.'_ Natsuki smiled inwardly, maybe Nao was right after all. _Damn, looks like for the first time in life Spidey was right. Maybe I have a chance with Shizuru. But for now, I'll let her play a little. 'He who laughs last, laughs best' mom said.. Well, I'm a she but, whatever._ She watched Shizuru take a step closer. Now they were just few centimeters from each other. Shizuru parted her lips a little and got closer, her eyes half closed. Natsuki gulped.. hard. _Ooooook, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Hot damn, Shizuru. Why do you have to be so smoking hot?_

Shizuru's hands were at Natsuki sides, barely touching her.. bottom. While she was getting closer, she saw Natsuki parting her lips. But she had other things in mind, unfortunately. She went right beside the blunette's right ear and whispered.

"Ara~" she stated, more like a sexy moan. Natsuki gulped... again. She would have to drink a lot of water later. "Who is this.. Shizuru? I wonder.. Maybe Natsuki could present her to me? I have not heard of many Shizuru's here in the campus.."

Shizuru bent down a little, giving Natsuki a perfect view of her cleavage. If she had gulped any harder, she might have sucked her tongue in. Her suddenly _very hot_ thoughts stopped. _What the hell am I doing?_ Natsuki thought._ I am supposed to get her back! Not succumb to her.. melodious voice and her tempting eyes. My God! I gotta ask her now, before I lose the little self-control I still have._

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hands and kissed them. She put on her best 'charming face'. Shizuru could only blush. The tables were turned now.

"This.. Shizuru I was talking about.." Natsuki said. She was playing with the brunette's fingers now. "Surely you know her?" she asked, mock surprise behind her voice. Shizuru got a hold of herself and answered calmly.

"Ara, Natsuki has lost me there. For I'm sure I do not know many.. Shizuru's around. Could Natsuki enlighten me?" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru softly by her waist and turned positions. Shizuru was now against the counter, Natsuki's hands never leaving her hips. Shizuru got a good look of Natsuki's lips from that position._ Ara~ Those lips are going to kill me someday! And we haven't even kissed, yet. Natsuki, what are you doing to me?_

"I'm very positive you know who I'm talking about." Natsuki started "Let me put it this way. Shizuru is the most beautiful flower of all. She is a rose. The rarest rose in this whole campus. The one everyone wants to touch but are afraid of, because she is unique in her kind." Shizuru had little tears in her eyes. Natsuki kissed them away. "Shizuru is kind, gorgeous, tempting, sexy, feminine, delicate, loving, warm, strong, independent, determined, sweet, smart, simple, and the most important, which we must _never_ forget.. such a tease!" they giggled together.

"Ara, fufu." Shizuru dried her little tears "Shizuru is a very lucky girl, Natsuki. I hope you two get along very well."

"Do you think she could grant me the honor of going with me to the dance?" the blunette bowed a little, straight to the point.

"Ara, you might want to ask her directly. I cannot answer for her." they laughed lightly, making clear that the game was over. Natsuki took her hands again and kissed them charmingly.

"Shizuru, would you even consider going with this brute in front of you to the dance this weekend?" she asked hopefully. "I might not be the best choice. I might be half and half. I might be just a simple flower in this field. But I really, really want to go with you. You are the only reason I could ever go for." she smiled to herself. "I mean, look at me! I willing to dress up like an idiot just for you. That has to mean something for you, right?" her smile was turning nervous. "Right?"

Shizuru kissed her cheeks lovingly. "Natsuki, you dummy. I was waiting for you to ask me for a long time now." she smiled softly. "I see the wait was worth it. Natsuki can be such a romantic sometimes." she sighed dreamily and kissed again the blushed cheeks of the blunette.

"Yes, well.. *cough*.. only for you, Shizuru." they laughed. And as much as they wanted to kiss, the kitchen was not exactly the most romantic place to do so.. and Natsuki already had something in mind.

They walked hand in hand. As soon as they put a step in the living room, they saw Nao. She was grinning like mad, giving them thumbs up. Yukino was smiling softly at them. And Haruka.. she.. screamed.

"Yesss! Yahooo!" she screamed so unlike Haruka that everyone saw her weird. Haruka at least had the decency to blush. "I mean.. ohhh! forget it! I came up with something for all of us" at that moment, everyone wanted to back off a little. Haruka and plans didn't match well.

A very brave Yukino took the first step. "What is this.. plan of your Haruka-chan?"

The blonde smiled brightly. "Well, it's a game."

Nao looked at her as if she had gone mental. "Blondie, I knew you weren't the smartest person, but this is just.. too much" Haruka was red from anger.

"Shut up. It's a game for the costumes." everyone looked at her confused. "Well, since any of us have a costume, I was thinking.." Nao groaned at the 'thinking' part. Haruka threw her a pen. "Shut up you. Anyways, I was thinking that maybe we could make this more interesting." confusion changed to curiosity. "You see, the game goes like this. We put our names inside some kind of recipient. Each of us will draw out one, after we mix them a little of course, and the person you have it's the one you will chose the costume for. For example: if I draw out the name 'Nao' I'll chose whatever I want for her."

Everyone went silent after the little explanation. It was a good plan, but a little risky. Letting the other dress you up like they wanted was not a really good idea. Especially with Nao around... and Shizuru.

"Ara" Shizuru said while raising her hand. "What if we take out our own names?" all head looked at Haruka. The blonde simply answered..

"That wouldn't be fun. You just put the name aside, pick another name, and put your own name back in the recipient." everyone nodded, but Shizuru wasn't fully satisfied.

"Ara and, if by any chance, the last person is only left with her name?" everyone looked at Haruka again. Haruka closed her twitching eyes.

"Then she'll have to exchange her name with other person"

"And if she doesn't want? If it were me, I would say nothing." Nao said.

Haruka screamed. "Then she will be one lucky bitch! Happy?" Nao backed off, not wanting to lose her ears.. or head.

"I say.. let's do it." surprisingly, it wasn't Shizuru, nor Yukino. It was Natsuki!

"Have you lost it, mutt? Since when do you agree with Haruka?" Nao screamed.

"Well, I have my reasons.." Natsuki trailed. Nao glared at her, but suddenly smirked. Natsuki could only thought.. _Oh boy! Here we go, Spider and her ideas._

"Meaning: you want to make Shizuru dress the way you want" Natsuki and Shizuru blushed profusely. "Haha! Got ya mutt! What are you going to make her wear? Naughty nurse? Vampire? Maid? Nothing?" Natsuki tried to punch the redhead, but she ducked. Natsuki didn't think necessary to warn her again. She came back to Shizuru's side and laced hands again, both blushing.

"The real reason was you. I want to make you wear something really uncomfortable." the cousins glared at each other.

"I'm in, blondie. I say yes to that stupid game too. This mutt here is so not going to make me look ridiculous." Nao wrote down her name in a piece of paper. She handed it to Haruka. Natsuki did the same.

"Ara, this does seems interesting. I might get to dress Natsuki!" Shizuru almost squealed.. almost. The others just sweat dropped.

"I-I g-guess I'm in too. I-I see no fail in this plan of yours Haruka-chan, w-well done." Haruka blushed slightly.

"*cough* Alright! Let's do this!" Haruka screamed, pumping her fist into the air.

After putting all the papers inside a hat, Haruka mixed the papers without looking. Nao went first. They all simply watched how Nao took a little paper, and unfold it. She smiled victoriously. In really slow motion, they saw her point at Shizuru.

"You. Are. Mine." she said, more like a child in a candy store. Only God knew what she would make Shizuru wear. Nao smirked mischievously at Natsuki. "I'm going to make you suffer, Balto" she turned her attention to Shizuru. "Expect your costume for Saturday in the evening" Shizuru winked at her. Natsuki glared.

Shizuru was the second one to go. She happily took a little paper and unfolded it. They could actually_ see_ the fireworks in her eyes. She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "I got Natsuki! Nao-san, we will discuss the terms of our costumes later tomorrow." the mentioned blunette just slapped her forehead. Whatever Shizuru had in store for her wasn't good at all. She couldn't decide between her and Nao to choose her clothes._ This is madness!_ she thought. Just to end this for her, she took a little paper and smiled deviously. The others gulped.

"Yu-Ki-No. I'm sorry to say this, but since they are having all this fun with me, I'll share it." she winked at the mousy brunette. That didn't like Shizuru at all. "Who are you going with?" Natsuki asked, noticing the look on Shizuru's face. Yukino blushed and looked at Haruka.. Natsuki also looked at the blonde "What do you say, Barbie? Something hot and a little naughty? Or maybe something so innocent you have nosebleed?" Nao snickered behind her.

"I don't know mutt. I always thought the loudmouth has a lolita fetish. She seems that type to me" Yukino and Haruka were blushing so deep that red wasn't a color anymore. Haruka felt a migraine coming to her head. She didn't even had the strength to yell at them anymore, so she just continued.

"Just.. don't overdo it, please. Next." Yukino, still ashamed, took a paper and muttered Haruka's name. Nao got closer to the brunette and whispered.

"This is your chance. Barbie is completely at your mercy. I say, put her in a princess dress." Haruka's ears picked that.

"Yuuki, I hope you know I'm the last one, and there's only one name left." Nao visibly paled at this, and slapped her face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" laughing was heard from everybody, especially from Natsuki and Haruka. Even so, Haruka's laugh was more of a maniatical scream. Nao wasn't lucky tonight.

"Great. Just great." Nao mumbled, before stomping to her bed in search for some sleep. The others just followed her example.

Natsuki gazed at Shizuru and murmured a 'Good night' to her. Shizuru winked and sent the blunette a kiss. Natsuki simply blushed.

That night had really been eventful.

* * *

Yesssssss! Finally I finished! Sorry for being so late! It could have been ready two or three hours ago but I went to a concert! Rata Blanca! *cough* Anyways, I did what I could with my grammatical mistakes.

The only costumes I haven't decided are: Yukino's, Haruka's, Mai's, Mashiro's and... Miss Maria's. So any help will be really appreciated.

Numbers!

[1] Absolutely not! You are not going to dress like that!

[2] KITCHEN! NOW!

[3] Why don't you hit on her!

You know already what's next, don't cha'? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. If not, I might take other three or two months to update..


	9. Chapter 8

Well, I started this sooner than I thought. Yay! Hope you all like this. It's just a little 'fill up' chapter. It's about Nao.. being Nao. How weird is that? (Notice the sarcasm, please).

* * *

Chapter 8: The persecution.

* * *

"Kruger Natsuki! Come to the principal's office right this instant!" the almighty voice of Miss Maria thundered all over the school through the speakers. The damn things were scattered everywhere, so no one could escape from the voice of justice or, as everybody liked to call the serious woman, 'that cruel cranky old bitch'. She had the nickname because a student in detention had the brilliant idea of saying that in a very.. very bad moment. Just when the boy finished the sentence, Miss Maria appeared to end his detention and start an execution. He got nearly two years of detention with the very supervision of sweet Miss Maria. Poor boy. He was never the same.

Well, good things came out of it. The boy never spoke a bad word anymore. Or... any word at all.

Now Natsuki was walking through the campus asking herself what the hell had she done now. Girls stared at her, some curious, some sympathetic. Natsuki just glared and they turned their attention to other places. There was a girl in particular, who found out the bushes were green by hiding deep within one. Honestly, what people do out of fear.

"Kruger, don't make me repeat myself again! I want you here in five!" Miss Maria was not in a good mood today, that was for sure. A scared voice sounded from the background.

"Please.. please Natsuki, don't make her wait! Hurry! She. Is. PISSED!" a loud crash was heard. "Wait-! I didn't mean it! Please, please, all but my figurines!" a horrible crack was heard. Silence followed. The people hearing the 'fight' felt the sudden suspense around them. What was happening there? A loud cry of terror was heard. It came from the very Mashiro. "N-nooooo!. M-M-My Nanoha Takamichi in swimsuit limited edition! Maria! There was only five of those in the entire world! A-And you.. you.. y-you *sniff**sniff*. BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU MEANIE!" There was steps and a door closed. Silence again.

A voice coughed. "Kruger, don't be late." the chilly voice spoke. Miss Maria DEFINETLY was not in a good mood today. Natsuki started walking as fast as her feet could carry her. The fear already eating great part of her confidence against the elder lady.

When she reached the office, she seriously considered running away to her room, taking Shizuru, Sascha, some of her stuff, and leaving Nao tied on her bed with a gag and a note saying_ 'Do whatever you want with her, just don't look for me please'._ It seemed quite the master plan. Too bad this was real life, and Miss Maria would surely find her, even if she was living under a rock. Out of all the rocks in the world, Miss Maria would chose on her first try the same rock she was living under. Such was her luck, and such was Miss Maria's instincts and sense of smell.

She gathered all the courage she could and knocked the big wooden door. A cold 'come in' was heard. And so did she. She stepped in, acting like Miss Maria taught her to be in front of important people. Straight back, calm manners, cold eyes, proud air, puffed chest, hands behind her back. She looked like a real adult...

Miss Maria looked at her from the window. She felt reduced to a simple child, being scolded for stepping on her mother's flowers. Mr. Courage decided to suicide himself, and jumped through the window.

"H-Have you asked for my presence, Miss Maria?" she could only muster that. Maria looked very angry, she motioned Natsuki to sit down. The blunette did so.

"This morning, despite you now see me like this, I was in a rather good mood." She sat on Mashiro's chair. "Do you know what made me change so drastically?" of course Natsuki could not know, it was a rhetorical question. "There is only one name for what I'm currently suffering. This.. illness I'm going through."

Natsuki gulped. Suspense again. This was getting tiring. Fortunately, Fumi entered with a hot cup of tea in her hands. Natsuki's face visibly changed to one full of happiness. Sascha was on Fumi's shoulder. Sascha started flapping his wings. A sign of excitement for birds. Natsuki stood up and gathered Sascha in her palm.

"Hello buddy, I have many things to tell you. Did you miss me?" the little bird flapped his wings again and whistled happily, his small feathers raising up a little. "Hehe, did you have fun with Fumi and aunty?" Sascha just nodded his head. "He, you smart little-" a cough interrupted them. Miss Maria was calmly sipping her tea, now visibly relaxed. Natsuki offered her seat to Fumi, but the pink haired woman politely rejected her and went out of the office muttering something about 'Mashiro crying a river' and 'calm her down before we all drown'.

Natsuki sat down again, this time with Sascha on her lap. Miss Maria was now smiling. Natsuki could not help but think _Five minutes ago she was ready to murder someone, now she's smiling like a grandma' knitting a sweater for her newly born grandchild. Who gets this woman?_ Her curiosity got the best of her, so she asked the lady in front of her.

"Miss Maria?" of course, she needed permission first. Miss Maria nodded her head, as if telling her to continue. "May I ask, why are you so.. content? Minutes ago you were ready to attack someone, and now you seem so... calm." Miss Maria raised one eyebrow, her smile still on its place. She stood up and walked to the window again. Natsuki looked at her puzzled.

"Child.." the elder lady started. "You are what made me content again.." Natsuki was visibly shocked. She? How? Why? What? "Quit that face, child. It does not suits you." Natsuki and Sascha exchanged glances. Again.. What? "I had my doubts about you, I'll admit it. But now I see I have not to worry anymore about you. You have become an excellent person, Natsuki" Natsuki was confused. How did Miss Maria come to that conclusion?

The old lady seemed to read her thoughts. "You offered your chair to Fumi" she simply answered. "You did it naturally, not complaining like you used to do two years ago." she seemed to struggle, like she wanted to say something else. Natsuki was blushing. "I-I-I'm proud of you." a really uncomfortable silence followed after. The perfect yet weird moment between the two was abruptly interrupted by a door slam. They turned to see Midori fuming like a mad bull looking at a shiny red object. Not a pretty sight if you ask. She stomped to the desk, completely ignoring Natsuki and Sascha. Her gaze was directly towards Miss Maria.

"That stupid Yuuki is causing trouble everywhere! Put a collar on her! She is driving me crazy!" she slammed her fists on the desk. Slowly, Natsuki and Sascha saw how a little vein popped on Miss Maria's head. Now they knew what caused Miss Maria's crappy humor. They heard Midori rant about Nao a little more. "I have beated girls in the infirmary with Youko. The entire gymnastics club is fighting at the basket court. Two girls were sent to the psychologist. One teacher is currently going through a deep depression, she is drinking whiskey like a damn sponge on her desk."Even Miss Maria seemed surprised by the turn of events. Natsuki was shocked, and Sascha was her reflection. Their faces were priceless (A.N: I recommend you all to see below the chapter, I made a draw of their faces XD. Too bad I don't have a scanner -.-)

"Did Miss Yuuki appear yet?" Maria asked, too calm. Waaaaay too calm. Midori crossed her arms and answered.

"Tsk. That's the worst part. We couldn't find her. It's like she is air, and we are the idiots trying to catch her. I'll go with Youko, I bet the infirmary is full by now." she slammed the door as she got out of the office. Miss Maria turned to see Natsuki and Sascha, the serious face already back.

"I want you to search for Nao. I don't care what method you use. Just make sure to bring her here. You are the only one qualified to find her, Natsuki." she turned to the window again. "You are dismissed." Natsuki took Sascha and put him on her shoulder. When she reached the doorknob Miss Maria spoke again. "I believe Fujino Shizuru, Suzushiro Haruka and Kikugawa Yukino are free from any duty right now. Also search for Munakata Shiho, she may have some information."

"I'll call them now" Natsuki simply said. She turned to Sascha and blinked. His eyes were practically on fire. She soon realized why.

"It time for some 'Nao hunt'" She took out her phone and dialed Shizuru's number. After three rings, the brunette answered.

_"Hello~"_ she said, her voice too sultry for Natsuki's ears. The blunette could not help but blush.

"Shizuru! There's no time to play games now. I need you." bad choice of words Natsuki. She was about to take aback that, but Shizuru beat her.

_"Ara~! My Natsuki needs me. What for, I wonder?"_ Shizuru said in a very suggestive tone.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki had reached an alarming shade of red by now. "Pass me to Haruka."

_"Natsuki meanie. She prefers Haruka before me *sniff*"_ Natsuki slapped her forehead in frustration. Sascha was practically snickering.

"No! Shizuru that's not it! Just.. *sigh* Just put on the speaker." she said resigned. There was a *click* sound and Haruka's booming voice after it.

_"Kruger!"_ Natsuki had to move the phone away. _Damn, she is loud!_

_"Haruka-chan, lower your voice please."_ Yukino shyly said.

"Listen, we don't have much time. Nao is causing trouble and I need your help. Everyone's help." Natsuki tiredly spoke.

_"What is Yuuki douching now?"_ Haruka spoke, this time surprisingly calm. As always, Yukino said 'doing' from behind, correcting the loud girl.

"She.." Natsuki didn't really now. She never asked the details._ You idiot._ "I don't really know. I was sent to catch her and take her to Miss Maria. Well, the thing is.." she started resuming everything she heard in the office. "And I need to find this Mutarata Shiko girl or whatever."

Yukino spoke first. _"Shiho Munakata, she is Nao-san's number one stalker. You find her and you find Nao."_ Natsuki laughed so har she almost peed. Yukino interrupted her. _"You shouldn't laugh so hard Natsuki-san. You too have some... enthusiastic girls going after you."_ Shizuru coughed behind the line and Yukino stopped talking. Natsuki could hear some whispers, though she didn't want to know what was that about. After hearing 'paying a visit' and 'names' she didn't want to hear anymore._ What you don't know, doesn't hurt._

"Yukino, please get me her number, I'll call her." Natsuki spoke.

_"I'll send it to you. Anything else?"_ Yukino was speaking like a professional.

"I need you to send me as much information as you can. I know how good you are with computers, so try to locate Nao or the Shiho girl using their phones." The other three behind the line were surprised. It was a good plan. Haruka was fired up now.

_"What about me, Kruger?"_ the blonde yelled through the line.

"You go to the basket court and do whatever you can to stop the slaughter, whatever the reason is. Also, if you succeed calming them, ask why the heck are they fighting!"

_"Surely Natsuki is not forgetting about me ne?"_ Shizuru spoke, a little jealous. She was still thinking about the enthusiastic girls going after HER Natsuki.

"Of course not!" Natsuki said, quite offended. "You come with me, I'm in front of Mashiro's building."

_"Ara. Is Natsuki going to kidnap me? Is she going to do naughty things to me while everyone is working hard trying to find Nao-san?"_ she said in a suggestive tone.

Natsuki blushed so many shades of red, blood seemed black now. "Just come at once!" she screamed and hung up, unable to answer something more elaborate. She could almost **see** Shizuru laughing at her.

She started playing with Sascha's feathers, like caressing them. The blue bird seemed to enjoy the warm fingers going through his delicate body. They didn't hear Shizuru coming from behind. The brunette got her phone out and pointed at their direction. Perfect picture. Shizuru took the photo and put her phone back in her purse. Natsuki and Sascha didn't even noticed the little flash. Shizuru smiled mischievously. She sneaked closer to Natsuki and pecked her right cheek. Said blunette blushed profusely.

"When did you arrive?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru giggled in response. "Mooo, it's not funny Shizuru" Natsuki crossed her arms and stood up. Sascha on her shoulder.

"Ara, sorry Natsuki. It's just that.. you looked so cute there playing with Sascha-kun, I couldn't resist the temptation." Natsuki just huffed.

"Well, it doesn't matter no- Why are you in your uniform?"

"Ara, I was in a school meeting. All the student council must wear uniform, be a holiday, weekend or just a plain school day. But I must admit.. Natsuki looks quite good in casual clothes." she sneakily added. Natsuki blushed. Today she was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. Plain but cool.

"Yeah, you look good too." Natsuki said shyly. She was looking at the ground so, she couldn't see Shizuru's blush. Sascha rolled his eyes, tired of their little acts. He was about to slightly peck Natsuki's ear, but the blunette's phone sounded.

"Kruger." ... "Okay, thanks Yukino." she looked at Shizuru. "Let's go. We got the Shiho girl's signal, she is near the school entrance. We don't know if Nao is close by, but is worth the shot." she took Shizuru's hand with her right one and her purse in the left. She started running, the school entrance was two minutes away. There was no time to waste.

They reached the gates. Natsuki took her phone and searched a photo Yukino sent her. One thing Natsuki knew, the Shiho girl had a really creepy hair. It would be hardly surprising if Nao was running away from her.

She showed the photo to Shizuru and split. Not too long after that, she saw a mass of pink hair walking around. The body behind the hair was lifting some boxes and putting them in other places. She sent a message to Shizuru, making her now she found the Shiho girl. She put her cell phone in her pocket and got closer to the pink haired girl. She slightly tapped her shoulder.

"Yes? May I help you?" Shiho asked. Her eyes widened, realizing who she was talking to. "Oh! Kruger-san, what do you need with me?" she asked kindly. Natsuki smiled slightly, at least the girl had manners, she didn't seem stalk-ish at all.

"I was looking for my cousin, Nao. People told me you could help me. Do you know where she is?" the smile on Shiho's face faltered a little.

"Ah! Nao-san. She has caused quite the trouble today, hasn't she?" she put down a box she was carrying. "I haven't seen her at all. I was the entire day here, helping with the decoration." her eyes suddenly widened again. "Kaichou-san! What are you doing here? I'm sorry, I was about to continue, but Kruger-san was-" Shizuru smiled and lifted her hand, stopping the girl of further talk.

"Ara, I am here with Natsuki. I assume she told you about our little problem?" Shiho nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm well aware." Natsuki stepped further.

"I'm curious now. What did Nao do? All I've heard until now is 'she is causing trouble everywhere' and 'put a collar on her'" Shizuru giggled. Shiho titled her head to a side.

"You don't know? She has been-"

"Are you a magnet? Cuz' I'm attracted to you." Natsuki and Shizuru turned around to see the source of such a corny and cheesy compliment. Yuuki Nao was ten meters away, cornering a cute girl against a wall. The cute girl was all flushed, her eyes a little glassed. Nao attacked again.

"Hey I just realized this, but you look a lot like my next girlfriend" Natsuki practically had her jaw on the floor. Shizuru widened her eyes, and trying not to copy the blunette at her right. Shiho sighed and shook her head.

The girl Nao was courting passed out due to much blood accumulated in her head. Nao just looked down at her and blinked twice. She smirked and turned to her left, where other girls were working. She cracked her neck and looked at her preys._ Come to Momma! _the red head thought.

"It's my birthday! How about a birthday kiss?" she closed her eyes and put her lips near the poor prey.

"Is it really your birthday?" the naive girl asked.

"No, but how about a kiss anyway?" the girl slapped Nao so hard that even Miss Maria must have heard. "Owww! Why so aggressive, babe?"

"You.. you idiot!" the girl screamed and ran away with tears in her eyes. Nao huffed and crossed her arms.

"Crybaby" the red head caressed her cheek and turned around. This time she found a very angry Natsuki, an amused Shizuru and...

"Shiho! Damn you Kruger, why did you bring her here?" she glared at her cousin.

"It doesn't matter now! Do you have any idea of what you've done?" the blunette yelled. Shizuru took a step back and motioned Shiho to do the same. Smart girl.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Nao yelled, much like Haruka to Natsuki's dismay.

"You and your stupid pick up lines had caused too much damage." Natsuki yelled back.

"Me and my..? Ohhh! That?" Natsuki slapped her head.

"No, duh! Now let's go, I want to go to bed and lie a little bit." Nao put a pouty face.

"I don't want to. I want to get a date for the dance, and you can't do anything to stop me.." a light shone through Nao's eyes. "Unless.. you are up for a bet?" everyone looked at her confused. "I bet I can get a girl's number before you do, Kruger." Shizuru stepped closer to them. A creepy smile on her face. Nao paled and immediately fixed her mistake. "Fu-Fujino! It's just a game. I just want to see Natsuki embarrassing herself." Natsuki slapped her head. "Owww! What's wrong with you people? Can't you not hit me?" silence. "Okay, forget what I said. What do you say mutt? Up for the challenge?"

"Yes." it wasn't Natsuki who answered. It was Shizuru. Everyone looked at her bewildered. "Ara, but if Natsuki wins, you'll take Munakata-san to the school dance." Nao let aloose a dramatic gasp.

"You evil!" Shizuru just smiled. Nao sighed in resignation. "Okay, deal. But! If I win, I'll do as I please for the next three hours."

Natsuki seemed to think about it. It was pretty fair. "Deal, spider." they shook hands and glared at each other. "Don't cry tonight after Miss Maria is finished with you" Nao put some pressure in her hand.

"And you don't cry after... after..." Natsuki snickered "Shut up!" the red head roared.

They made Shiho, Shizuru and Sascha judges.

"At three." Shiho stated. "One.." Natsuki and Nao glared at each other again. "Two.." sweat was forming behind their necks. "Three!" Nao ran to the nearest girl, and failed in her first attempt. Natsuki calmly walked to a near rosebush and took a blood red rose. She took out its thorns while watching Nao fail with the second girl. Normally she would have got the number quickly, but due to her nerves, she was a failure. Everyone looked at Natsuki confused. Why was she doing nothing?

Natsuki checked if the rose had any thorns left and smiled content with herself. She walked to Shizuru and kneeled. Shizuru was blushing profusely. Natsuki put her best charming smile.

"Nature that made you, with herself at strife. Said that the world hath ending with your life." many girls that walked close by sighed at Natsuki's romanticism. "Here come and sit, where the serpent never hisses. And being set, I'll smother you with kisses." all girls screamed in joy, including Shiho. Shizuru let a tear get out of her eyes. She took Natsuki's rose and smelled it. Natsuki stood once again. Shizuru took out her phone and showed to the blunette the number she already had.

"Ara, my little Shakespeare. Your words rest in my heart." Natsuki kept smiling and kissed Shizuru's hand.

"Looks like you won, Kruger-san. Congratulations." Shiho said. Everyone started clapping hands. Many girls crying. Sascha whistled happily. The moment was cut by a tired looking Nao, who had a little paper in her hands.

"You damn Balto! You cheated! You already had Shizuru's number!" she panted heavily.

Natsuki smirked. "I never cheated. There were no rules, Nao." she laughed along the others.

"Damn you, stupid mutt! Forget this. I accept taking Shiho to the dance, but I'll never, ever, go to that cranky old bi-OWWW!" Nao felt a sharp pain in her ears. "Let me go you jacka-!" she gasped dramatically. The people around them paled and Sascha hid behind Natsuki's neck. Grabbing Nao's ear was the very same cranky old bitch a.k.a : Miss Maria.

"You and I are going to have a loooong talk, miss Yuuki." the pissed off look Miss Maria was porting was priceless. "You will apologize to the girls you've been deceiving, to Midori-sensei, and many others. After that, we are going to 'talk' in Mashiro-san's office." (A.N: Mashiro's office = Miss Maria's office)

"Please, Miss Maria! I can explain!" Nao yelled, attempting to save her short life. Miss Maria smirked with sadism.

"Then do. Explain right now." Nao seemed to be looking for a good excuse, but she couldn't come up with anything. She sighed.

"I can't think of anything. Can you kindly wait for me to formulate something edible?" Miss Maria glared down at her and answered.

"No"

The last thing they saw from Nao was a rude middle finger directed to Natsuki. She and Shizuru walked to their room hands clapped together, Sascha happily whistling along.

Mashiro didn't came out of her room that day.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I'm quite satisfied. Natsuki's futanarism will appear next chapter ;D (though just a little bit).

Please see my draw on DeviantArt and tell me what you think ;).

Here is the link to my Deviant profile. shiznatfan . deviantart . com

There are spaces so, you know what to do.

**Read and review~!**


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated 'till now. I have no excuse for my lateness. I hope to live up to your expectations, that's if you are still reading my fic (sweatdrops)

Well, what are you doing reading this S*#T! The real thing is below! On with the story!

Mai Hime and Otome belong to Sunrise. I, unfortunately, own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9: A nice shower.

* * *

The day after Miss Maria and Nao 'talked' Sascha came back in the morning sitting on Fumi's shoulder. The woman said Mashiro wasn't in a mood to come out of her room, so she sent her. Natsuki thanked her, though not much came from her mouth since it was seven A.M. She did try to sleep again, but Sascha kept on pecking her softly, obviously trying to tell her something.

"What do you want?" she practically barked to him. He didn't bat an eyelid, because he had figured out his friend would be a little moody at this time.

He walked to the door and stood there, looking at it and then to Natsuki. He whistled once.

"Aww! Come on Sascha! It's freaking.." she looked at her alarm clock "Half past seven!" she screamed, not really caring that her other roommates were sleeping right beside her.

"Kruger, I swear, if you don't shut up chow I'll see personally that you get detention for the rest of this mouth" A really grumpy Haruka mumbled from her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Now and *yawn* month Haruka-chan" Yukino corrected sleepily.

"Alrigh, alright! I'll take you out" Natsuki mumbled tiredly to Sascha while she rubbed her eyes. The little bird actually gave her a mischievous and triumphant smile, knowing that he got away with his own.

"Okay just wait ten minutes, I'll get ready." she went to the bathroom and opened the door. As soon as closed it all sleepiness faded away. Her green eyes widened in shock. Her date to the Dance was frozen in time, probably with the very same look Natsuki had. The blunette couldn't keep her eyes from wandering Shizuru's body. _Jesus Christ on a bicycle!_

There she was, with her black satin underwear and nothing else, no even her hands covering her chest which was nude and oh so inviting to.. _Stop! You pervert!_ She tried closing her eyes, but they disagreed with her and kept looking a little more. Her soft creamy legs were so tempting that she had to suppress the urge to get closer and caress them with her, now sweating, hands. Her hair was falling in wet waves, drops of water hanging on the tips and some crashing down on the floor.. _Damn._

"I-I-I-I.." she couldn't get the words out, but hey, who could blame her? Shizuru wasn't moving, probably due to the shock and the embarrassment, though before they could speak a knock sounded. Both girls in the bathroom flinched, not knowing what to do in these circumstances.

"Mutt!" An angry Nao called from the other side of the door, probably just awaken. "I'll give you one minute to get out."

"I-I'm showering spider!" the blunette said, or more like squeaked.

"Yeah well, I don't give a damn." the red head roared. "Thirty seconds! Better enter the tub now!"

"Darn it!" Natsuki screamed and without much thought she grabbed Shizuru she jumped inside the tub and opened the shower. They stood there looking at each other and waiting for the red head to come in.

Shizuru took this opportunity to feel the blenette's body. She couldn't exactly see it, since the other girl was hugging her tightly out of panic. _Ara. Not that I mind._ Natsuki was far too concentrated trying not to get caught by her cousin to know what she was doing, so the hug was from her protective instincts. Shizuru bit her lip with enough strength to not tear them. _To have her here hugging me so tightly against her. It's just not fair. _She decided to return the hug with equal force, unaware of how Natsuki's body was reacting.

Natsuki was pulled out of her thoughts at the moment Shizuru hugged her back without knowing the consequences it would bring. She gasped loudly when the other's leg brushed her most intimate part. Two hands covered her mouth, her own and Shizuru's. She looked accusingly at the brunette in front of her but her gaze softened seeing her blushing like an old fashioned lady in a nudist beach. The red eyed girl mouthed a quiet 'sorry' and turned around, committing another mistake by doing so. Shizuru blushed even more as she felt something hard poking her back, and since she was no naive girl, she knew very well what that was and felt oddly proud that she was the cause to it.

Natsuki was panting heavily at that point; she couldn't stand the unpleasant pressure below her waist, much less with the brunette's backside pressing against it. It made their hiding far more difficult than it should have been.

Future thinking and action was interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. Natsuki put her hand on Shizuru's mouth, yet she made another mistake because: One: Shizuru's soft lips provided to be a major turn on for her. And Two: she startled the brunette, making her move her wet body unconsciously against her front, encouraging another moan from them both. Though the only one that could be heard was the blunette's.

"Mutt?" Nao called a little worried, thinking that her cousin could be in pain or something. "You okay?" she asked again.

In this situation it was a little difficult to answer. She knew she just had to say yes but her brain couldn't make her mouth elaborate a word. Her world at that moment consisted only in Shizuru's thoughts and how good she felt against her.

"Natsuki?" Nao tried again, this time deciding to take other ways. "Hey mutt, why the moaning? Don't tell me you are doing the naughty-naughty!" she smirked and laughed at the thought. With that Natsuki snapped out of her trance, or half snapped at least.

"I-Idiot!" she stuttered, failing miserably to hide the upcoming moan after her words.

"He-Hey!" the red head stammered, suddenly hit by an idea. "Don't tell me you are jerkin' off?" ...silence... "Gross! Mutt if you want to touch yourself thinking of Fujino that's okay to me, but don't do it while I'm here!" a very red faced Nao yelled. A mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Oi! I'm so not touching myself" Natsuki half screamed to her cousin.

"Oh ya? The come out of the shower and show me you are not stiff" Shizuru got out of her trance and flared with jealousy. _How dare she! No one has to see my Natsuki naked but m.. Ara. _Her eyes widened in surprise at her own thoughts. Natsuki blushed, feeling insulted even though she couldn't prove her cousin wrong at that moment.

"Grrr" she knew couldn't fight this battle without a loss. She sighed, not finding any other choice. "Fine, I admit it. I'm ge-getting off" _I had to. _She convinced herself. _I had to. If not, she could have found about Shizuru here. Better me that her. _

"Ohh~!" Nao trailed mischievously "Then answer me. Is it really Shizuru or there's someone else in your life?" she wiggled her eyebrows even though Natsuki couldn't see her.

"What!" a red faced Natsuki screamed while Shizuru just blushed, unable to say anything. _Ara. But i AM going to get my revenge, even if Nao-san is not doing this with the acknowledge that I'm here._

"Wow! Who would have thought? My dense cousin, a 'Lady-killer'. Way to go Nat!" she cheered.

"Just.. go away Nao" Natsuki sighed defeated.

"Okay, okay Romeo. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." they heard the door being closed. Natsuki sighed and put a feet on the outside. Just when she was about to help Shizuru the door opened again. Immediately Shizuru jumped inside the tub, the curtains covering her body safely.

"Hey mu-OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! MY EYES, MY _**EYES**_!" at her cousin's wailing Natsuki had the decency to blush and cover herself with a towel that was nearby. "WHY! TELL ME WHY THE FUCK AR-MPPFFP" Natsuki put a hand on her mouth.

"Will you shut up Nao? I'm having a headache here." she took her hand back.

"You wouldn't be in this situation if ya were in the tub finishing off! And do I want to know why are you dressed?" she eyed the upper part of the blunette's clothes. "Or WHY are you wearing white silky boxers, which I might add, I can see everything through them?.

"You just caught me with my guard down, that's all" she coughed a little "Now, tell me whatever you wanted to say and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Right, as if I wanted to spend any more time with you here." the red head huffed "Suzushiro and Yukino took Sascha for the walk since he couldn't wait any longer for you" she closed the door again. This time, Natsuki and Shizuru hoped, for more than five seconds. Just in case, they kept their gaze on the door until they made sure it wouldn't open again and give them a heart attack.

They stood there, awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. Anything! But after the last five minutes, nothing could be really said. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Natsuki scratched her neck nervously and Shizuru looked at everything but the blunette. Not because she didn't want to, but because it would make the situation even weirder than it already was. And.. _Her body might tempt me to do things a girl my age shouldn't even be thinking about. Ara._

Her red eyes glazed with a hint of lust when she took a minute to actually _see _Natsuki's sculpt body. Her toned abs could be perfectly seen through her damp black tank top. She resisted a sudden urge, just like Natsuki minutes ago, to caress them with her wet hands. The towel hiding her 'treasure' hugged her hips tightly, letting her see better the blunette's amazing curves.

She used all her will power to stop her eyes from wandering more that they sh-Was that a piercing on her..?

"Yes it is" Natsuki answered her silent question. That only meant she had been caught. Natsuki looked at her with an amusing glint in her eyes, and obviously the pent up lust she had. She figured this was a good distraction to get away from the awkwardness they were previously stuck in.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuru asked like a scared child. Natsuki laughed it off.

"Just the first second, then you realize it was just you fear that made it hurt. And voala!" she happily said.

"A piercing in the nipple?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced by the 'not hurting' part.

"Hey! It's really cool. Don't underestimate the power of the piercing!" she pointed her finger to the ceiling while she puffed her chest. Shizuru stifled a giggle at her antics, but as soon as the comedy act ended she blushed profusely, realizing she was wet, topless and excited. _ Ara, excited? _

"Here" Natsuki handed her a towel with her eyes closed. "I'll better be going now. Let's just.. Forget this, please" she begged with her best imitation of Yukino.

"Ara. It was just a accident Natsuki. Don't worry about it" they smiled, now more relaxed. But then Shizuru decided she had to take Natsuki back for making her blush so much."Though, I wouldn't say Natsuki didn't like the situation. I think she rather enjoyed it a little bit too much" she winked at the blunette and walked out of the bathroom passing the stunned girl. She turned her head over her shoulder and spoke sexily.

"Natsuki, I hope you get ready for the Dance" and then she closed the door, leaving Natsuki with a serious blue balls case.

_God dammit Shizuru, you are going to be the dead for me._

* * *

So. What do you all think? It's my first ecchi scene ;) so go easy on me. Also, you'll be glad to know I already started the next chapter so it should be ready in a week or so.

Oh and one more thing. I re-loaded the previous chapters, this time they have much less grammatical mistakes.

See you soon and as always.. **READ AND REVIEW****!** Because it doesn't take more than a minute of your life.


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't have an excuse for my lateness, again. I've lost my muse -literally- for this fic. But now I'm back, I'll just take longer to finish, because I have a lot more of projects in mind. I just need a little inspiration and BAM!**

**Thank you for understanding and if not, then I don't give a damn.  
**

* * *

"Ara, Haruka-san, it does suit you." Shizuru chuckled softly.

"Well, at least I'm not wearing some… some…" the blonde was too embarrassed to say it. "Inappropriate clothes!" she finished as a blush appeared on her face. Shizuru raised her eyebrows, amused by her friend's reaction to her costume. She made a little turn, just to tease her some more.

Haruka blushed deeply "Aaarg, stop that!" she put her arms over her eyes. Shizuru giggled.

"It's not like I had a choice on what I could wear, Hauruka-san." the brunette smiled at her friend.

"But you could be less..." she blushed again, not finding the correct words to describe her friends attire.

"Flashy?" a voice sounded from behind the girls. They both turned around to see Nao smirking at them without a costume on her.

"You!" Haruka roared. "You are the one who put the Bubuzuke in this... this abomination!" Nao smiled amused while Shizuru pouted a little.

"Ara, is Haruka-san implying that I look ugly in this?" Haruka turned her head to her friend but immediately diverted her gaze to the floor, too embarrassed to even look at the brunette.

"I think she looks hot." Nao said bluntly. Shizuru smiled politely at her, though the one she really wanted to hear saying those words was not in this room right now.

_Speaking of which... _"Ara, Nao-san, where's Natsuki?" Nao shrugged and smiled.

"Don't know, don't care. But I saw her earlier with Harada dragging Yukino somewhere." Haruka's eyes flared -quite literally-.

"WHAT!" she tried to run to the door but Nao tripped her when she passed by her form. "Yuuki!" she tried to kick Nao with her legs but the red head avoided her feet without much effort. Haruka attempted to stand up but Nao sat on her and started to file her nails slowly. Haruka tried a second time but Nao just sat there looking amused. "Ugh, you're heavier than I thought." Nao stuck her tongue at her.

"Some Sheriff you are, Suzushiro." the red head scoffed at the blonde. Shizuru laughed softly behind her hand at her friend's antics. Haruka had totally forgotten about Yukino. The blonde grumbled something under her breath and looked up at Shizuru, thought the blush came back at full force so she tried to hide it with her cowboy hat.

"Aren't you going to help me, Fujino!" she barked out. Shizuru lifted a perfect eyebrow ,accentuated with make-up.

"Ara, what are the magic words?" she smiled at her frustrated friend. Haruka lifted her head with an undignified look.

"Get me out of here!" she punched the floor with as much strength as she could muster. "Ow!" she shook her hands from the pain. She could feel the red head shaking on top of her.

"Ahahahha!" Nao couldn't hold her laughs anymore. "Come on Shreriff, say the magic words." she taunted the blonde.

"Magic words?" a husky voice was heard from the doorstep. Everybody turned to see Natsuki, holding some shopping bags between her arms that were impeding her sight. Yukino was at her side, porting a heavy blush and fidgeting with the keys. "What the hell is going on here?" she kicked the door closed. "Yukino, can you hold something for me?" Yukino hesitated at first, but took two bags from the blunette.

Natsuki sighed, relieved that some weight was taken away. She walked to the nearest bed that she could see with her peripheral vision and threw the bags carelessly. She sighed once more and turned her head towards the commotion. The first thing she noticed was Nao sitting on top of Haruka, who was dressed as a Sheriff_. Talk about weird._ Then she turned her attention to the nice looking figure that was standing two meters away from them.

"Oh. My. God." she felt her pants get tighter but her brain couldn't make her body turn. It was as if they weren't connected at all. Her eyes were too concentrated in Shizuru's attire, if it could even be called that. _She might as well be using nothing. _She mused internally.

Nao smirked triumphally "Am I amazing or what?" she crossed her arms under her chest and nodded her head in Shizuru's direction. "When I went to the store I asked for the dirtiest costume they had but their transparent dresses were sold out." Natsuki face palmed, in part to hide the deep blush she had. "But then I saw this in one of the perches and I thought 'Perfect!'" she threw her arms in the air to emphasize her point.

Natsuki rolled her eyes "Whatever." she grabbed the biggest bag there was and threw it to the red head "This is yours." she had a face splitting smile on her face. Nao looked at her weirdly and then inside the bag. Her eyes widened comically and she immediately threw the bag back at her cousin, who was too busy laughing on the bed to care.

Nao stood up from Haruka and glared at the blonde, who was smiling cynically at her. Shizuru and Yukino got curious and looked inside the bag too. Not even they were able to contain their laughs at seeing what was inside the bag. Shizuru let go of the bag to get a hold of her stomach that was hurting from all the laughing. Yukino dried her tears while helping Haruka stand up with her free hand. Nao just stood there, looking embarrassed, angry and undignified all at the same time.

Once everybody calmed down she barked "Laugh all you want, you hyenas! Some day I'm gonna get you all back!" she took the big bag and ran towards the bathroom, mumbling some German cursing in the way. Once she closed the door everybody started a new round of laughing.

"Hahaha, did you see her face? Totally worth it!" Natsuki high fived Haruka, never stopping laughing. Yukino and Shizuru were still chuckling.

"Yeah, thanks for the advise by the way." the blonde answered, still trying to calm down. Her sides were hurting now.

Natsuki shook her head "Don't thank me, I've been dying to get a chance to put her inside that thing." she pointed to the bathroom door. "We were lucky that one of our friends came from Germany today and brought it with her." everybody raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why did you have that thing with you all this time?" Haruka asked confused. Natsuki tittled her head to a side and Shizuru almost swooned at the sight.

"Beats me. I found it in one of our garages years ago." they nodded, content enough with the answer.

Shizuru glared at Natsuki "Ara. What friend?"

Natsuki's eyes bulged as Haruka and Yukino silently walked away. _Traitors! _Shizuru smiled coldly at Natsuki _Uh oh._

* * *

"Wow Kruger! Nice costume!" Chie gave her the thumbs up and grinned from the doorstep. Natsuki smiled at her and looked at the dark haired girl. She was wearing a nice, striped suit with an old looking hat. Natsuki raised her eyebrow confused.

"The Godfather or Scarface?" Chie chuckled but then stopped and averted her eyes. She waved frantically to someone in the hallway. A brunette appeared at Chie's side, who took her by the waist and pulled a fake gun from behind her. The brunette giggle and did the same as Chie.

Natsuki looked at them confused. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" she scratched her head. Chie sighed frustrated and put the gun down.

"It's Bonny and Clyde, thank you very much." she took the brunette's hand and led her inside the room. "Natsuki Kruger this is Aoi Senoh, my date for the dance." she said almost dreamily. Aoi smiled warmly and shook Natsuki's right hand.

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki-san. I must say that I'm surprised you don't have a hook." her smile transformed into a mischievous one. Chie laughed heartily while Natsuki tried to stop her blush from coming out.

"Yeah, so am I." she coughed in her hand awkwardly. Chie was about to say something but a knock interrupted her.

A cheerful voice was hear from the other side "It's me, Mai, are you guys ready yet?" Natsuki opened the door and was met by a rather large witch hat, and under the hat was one Mai Tokiha. The girl was dressed in a long, dark dress and had a broomstick in her hands. It fitted her quite nicely, no double meaning there.

Natsuki bowed slightly and let her in. "The only ones left are Nao and Yukino: they don't want to come out of their hiding places." she snickered behind her hand. The other three girls looked at her weirdly. Natsuki waved them to follow her. She walked to Yukino's bed and kneeled at its side. She smiled and lifted the covers; a quiet squeak was heard from the bed. The other girls got on their knees too.

Mai and Aoi were the first ones to stand up, blushing furiously. Chie was the second, though she couldn't feel anything but shock and a nosebleed. Aoi slapped the back of her head and the dark haired girl smiled sheepishly. She took a handkerchief and cleaned the redness out of her face. Natsuki then proceeded to lift the bed, showing an incredible strength. Aoi and Mai couldn't help but blush a little. But hey, it wasn't their fault that the cobalt haired girl was so hot.

Chie pouted while crossing her arms "Not fair Kruger, you could be lifting a toothpick and still look hot at it." Natsuki rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush that she was sure she was porting by now. She looked down at Yukino, who was curled into a ball.

Natsuki smirked "Yukino, you do know that I can see your panties right?" the shy girl immediately stood up at the blunette's words. She pulled her short, short mini-skirt down as much as she could. Her eyes were closed from embarrassment, and her face was colored with an unhealthy red. Natsuki shook her head and took the brunette's hands out of the way.

"There." she straightened the hat on her head and gave her a little bag that was inside her pocket. "Look inside it only when you're alone with Suzushiro..." she winked "If you know what I mean." Yukino blushed even more and crossed her legs uncomfortably. Natsuki slapped her arm softly. "Stop that. You have to look more confident about yourself. You are beautiful Yukino." she tried to ignore the three girls staring at the scene. They were probably misunderstanding things so she got away from the brunette, who seemed to gain a little more of confidence after Natsuki's words.

"Ara..." everybody freezed at the cold tone that sent chills to their spine. "Please repeat that again Natsuki?" they turned to see a very jealous Shizuru in the doorstep. But the three guests suddenly got over their fear and instead was replaced by a feeling of pure shock.

"Ehehe, I was just talking to officer Yukino here. She needed a boost of confidence for tonight." Natsuki scratched her head, trying to look as innocent as she could. _Don't look at her in the eyes. They can feel your fear!_

Fortunately, she was saved by Chie "Dear Miss Maria on a flying horse! What the hell are you dressed as, Shizuru-san?" Shizuru lifted her eyebrows amused and twirled a little, her short skirt lifted in the air and let the girls see the start of her buttock. Natsuki almost had a nosebleed, but she reacted quickly and covered her nose with her hands.

"Fujino!" another voice came from the hallway, Haruka's voice to be more precise "Stop showing your shameless body to every person that crosses your path!" the blonde pushed the giggling brunette inside the room and closed the door behind her. She sighed heavily and turned her attention to everyone in the room, violet eyes falling on certain police officer and never leaving the girl out of her sight.

"Yu-Yu-Yukino?" her voice came out more like a raspy breath than a question. The sexual tension coming from the blonde was almost palpable. It was rather an uncomfortable situation. Aoi decided to cut the moment before everybody started an orgy _before _the party.

"Where's Nao-san? I thought she was coming with us?" she couldn't have chosen more perfect words as everyone started laughing uncontrollably, aside from Chie, Mai and herself. Shizuru was the first to recover. She dried her tears and pointed to the closed bathroom.

"Nao-san has been here the whole time. She's just... having some complications." she chuckled silently as Natsuki and Haruka laughed on the floor, literally rolling on it.

"Haruka-chan, you're going to get your costume dirty." Yukino scolded Haruka with her hands on her waist. Natsuki and Chie silently agreed that she could be really hot looking if she put an effort on it. It just took some makeup, a really naughty police officer costume and one Haruka Suzushiro. Really, it couldn't get any easier. Natsuki stopped rolling and smirked at Haruka.

"Ara, Natsuki? Stand up please." the blunette did as told without a word of complain. The others could see the 'whipped' tattooed on their heads. "Now go look for Nao-san." Natsuki smirked and ran to the bathroom. She knocked twice.

"Go away!" an angry voice came from the inside. Natsuki knocked again. "I said get the hell away!" Nao was pissed off, it seemed.

"Come on spider, we're all gonna see you at some point. Might as well do it now, it'll be quick and painless." Two seconds went by until the door was unlocked. Just like her roommates, Chie, Aoi and Mai started to crack up at the sight of their friend, Natsuki and the rest falling along with them.

"Damn Nao, I always knew you were a fine chick!" Chie cracked up again at her own joke. Nao gritted her teeth under her plastic beak.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it out! Make fun of the chicken girl!" she barked embarrassed.

Shizuru was the first to recover. "Ara, Nao-san, you are a baby chick. Hence the yellow color." she pointed out. Nao huffed and tried to cross her arms, but her suit was impeding her actions. She groaned, already hating her day. And the night was still young.

The first thing she noticed was her grinning cousin. "Laugh all you want, mutt. Your costume isn't that good either." she grinned at her inner joke. One that only Shizuru could understand besides her. _Oh yes! The night is still very young! _She saw how a deviant smirk appeared on Shizuru's face.

Natsuki laughed. "I think I'm fine, thanks for your concern." she laughed again, unknowing what was awaiting for her. Then she stopped and looked at Shizuru "Is there a trap in this costume?" she started to panic and looked down at her Blackheart costume. Shizuru smiled warmly to her date.

"There's no need to worry, Natsuki." _Not yet. _She thought silently. She almost felt pity for the blunette when she sighed relieved. _Almost._

"Okay then. Are we ready?" Mai asked the group, feeling a little down that she haven't got a date.

"Ara, I believe so." Shizuru answered while accommodating her hat. Everyone looked at her. "Ara?" she tittled her head.

Chie spoke first, holding her nose in a strange form. "Seriously, Nao, what the hell did you put her in?" they all looked at a smirking Nao.

"Pirate wench."

* * *

**Yes, I dared to end it there. This is probably going to be a three part chapter. _Part three is probably going to be the introduction to the real M rate in this fic._**

**For those who didn't understand the costumes:**

**1-Natsuki_Blackheart (a pirate)  
**

**2-Shizuru_Pirate wench (pretty obvious)**

**3-Nao_Chick (bright, yellow chick :D)**

**4-Yukino_ Naughty police officer (really naughty)**

**5-Haruka_Sheriff**

**6-Chie_Clyde**

**7-Aoi_Bonny**

**8-Mai_Witch**

**9-Mikoto-?**

**Te la deje picando ehh! XD**

**Read and Review dammit!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**That beautiful feeling you get when you finish the fic... I still haven't experienced that.**

* * *

"Whistle!"

"Stupid bird, stop complaining! At least you're not dressed as a human!" Nao barked out to the angry bird perched on Natsuki's shoulder. The others thought about how comic it would've been to dress the cute little feather ball as Nao. He would've probably have a fit, and many would've been pecked.

"Why a yellow chick, though?" Chie asked, looking amusedly at the banter between the bird and Nao. "You could've picked something like Shizuru san's." Natsuki barked a laugh at that.

"And you honestly believe she would be bothered by that?" the blunette made her point known. The others nodded their heads, realizing how stupid that question was. Yuuki Nao was the kind that _enjoyed _wearing thin, almost non-existent clothes, and she often proved it on the weekends when she usually went out on a date and wore clothes that could've easily passed as bikinis.

"What do ya' mean with that Pluto?" Nao asked angrily at her cousin. And she would probably be angry for the rest of the night since she would enter the dance dressed as that.

"I mean that you are a slut, plain and simple." she eyed Nao, especially on the chest area, which was impossible to see with the costume Nao was wearing. "Well, _overly _plain and simple." she snickered behind her free hand. She was holding Shizuru's with the other. Nao growled at her and punched her arm hard. Natsuki just laughed at her expense and Sascha followed soon.

"What are you laughing at? You're a parrot!" Nao pointed to the little bird, who shut up at the statement. It was true that Mai and Shizuru grabbed him and painted his feathers in green and put him in a peg leg and a patch on his right eye.

"Just you wait mutt. You're gonna regret this sooner than you think." Nao mumbled under her breath so no one could hear her.

"Look! There's the gym!" Aoi screamed excitedly, her hand pointing at the big building in front of them. There was a rather large line to get inside. Mai and Aoi ran towards the line, laughing happily along the way. The later, obviously, was dragging Chie along.

Natsuki looked at them run for about two seconds before feeling the pull of a hand. She turned her sight to Shizuru who was smiling brightly at her. She rolled her eyes playfully and left Sascha with Yukino before running hand in hand with the brunette towards the line, just like their friends did seconds ago. To think she was an ice princess not even a month ago.

They found a spot behind a weird looking girl who had chosen to wear a Waldo sweater, a cat's tail and ears and Harry Potter scar and glasses. It was really funny, weird and at the same time original. The girl was chatting amicably with other girl dressed as an angel. The other girl was a perfect fit for the costume; she had short baby blonde hair, stunning blue eyes and an angelic face that would make a baby seem like a zombie hamster. Not pretty.

"Natsuki-sama?" they turned their head to the blonde, who seemed to know Natsuki very well. Not everybody has the guts to add an honorific to her name. Natsuki looked puzzled for a second before her eyes widened in recognition.

"Erstin?" she asked a little insecure that this blonde bombshell was her childhood friend. "Ist das wirklich Sie?**(1)**" her German slipped. Erstin beamed at her.

"Ja" she smiled shyly, suddenly realizing the crowd they were attracting. Her eyes looked up to a big figure coming towards them. Her mouth was left hanging open when she saw Nao inside the chick costume.

"Nao-sama?" she asked startled. Nao responded in equal surprise.

"Kitten?" she let a loose her pet name for the blonde. She scanned Erstin from head to toes unashamedly. She smiled sensually, though it didn't go well with the costume she was wearing. "Or should I say Angel?" Erstin blushed profusely, Nao always had that effect on her.

"Please, Nao-sama, restrain yourself from flirting with me." she bowed deeply and turned to Natsuki. She smiled warmly to her long time friend.

"How are you doing Natsuki-sama?" she ignored, with difficulty, the dangerous glare Shizuru was sending her way. Natsuki coughed nervously, she too noticed the mood change in Shizuru.

"I'm fine Ers." she felt a squeeze in her hand. "Ers, this is Shizuru Fujino, my date to the dance." Erstin looked at Shizuru with a serious expression. Shizuru tried to smile politely to her, but instead a creepy smile made its way to her face. They stood there, seizing each other up, until Erstin clapped her hands together.

"I approve!" she shook Shizuru's hand. Shizuru returned the gesture confused. "You're going to get along with Kruger-sama."

Shizuru smiled amusedly. "Ara, I already do." she noticed that Natsuki was exceptionally pale now.

Nao laughed. "She's referring to Mama Kruger, not Baby Kruger." Natsuki hated to admit it, but compared to her mother she _did _feel like a baby.

"Ara, what do you mean by that?" Shizuru asked curiously. Erstin just smiled mysteriously.

"You'll find out sooner or later." She walked a step forward, since the file was moving now.

Natsuki mumbled loudly. "Preferably later." Nao nodded her head agreeingly.

"Imagine if she finds out with _my _mother at her side. You know how they're always together." the cousins shivered at the mere thought. Everybody but Erstin looked at them funny.

"Come one girls, your mothers can't be that bad!" Natsuki and Nao looked at her as if she was crazy.

Nao was the first to speak. "Obviously you've never met them personally." Natsuki nodded her head. This was probably the first time they coincided so much.

"I have to agree there." Erstin supported the girl's statement. The others were not completely convinced, after all everybody always made things bigger than they really were, especially when it came to mothers.

Nao decided to tell them more "On my birthday, my mother still calls me at 08:26 p.m. and screams and pants into the phone to relieve the birth experience" everybody but Natsuki and Erstin looked at her disbelievingly. Natsuki couldn't laugh, since she was caught in one of those times. It was, until today, the most traumatic experience she ever experimented._ No wonder the Spider is the way she is. You gotta put up with Aunt Juliet._

"I sometimes held the phone for her." Erstin said solemnly, as if it was a really dangerous task and she survived. And it probably was.

Everybody decided to forget about this conversation. It wasn't something they wanted to remember in the future. They advanced on the file, chatting amicably about trivial things. On the way they met the girl with the weird costume. Her name was Mikoto Minagi and she liked Mai's boobs. Simple. She and Mai became fast friends, the orange haired girl was totally taken with the other.

"Seems like Mai-san got her date after all." Aoi whispered to the others happily. The others nodded, also happy for their friend who was too engrossed in Mikoto to hear them.

They reached the entrance and Miss Maria was there to check them. It was probably because of Natsuki, imagine the surprise and delight of the girl that would've had to touch her. Now imagine said girl being asphyxiated by one Fujino Shizuru.

"No funny business, Yuuki." she growled at Nao dangerously. Erstin giggled behind her hand.

"Hello, aunt." everybody who didn't know this fact turned their heads to them, never for a second believing that Miss Maria was the aunt of this beautiful creature at their side. They looked at Miss Maria's -always- scowling face, then at Erstin's angelic one.

"No way." Chie breathed out. The others agreed internally.

Miss Maria finished checking them all and went back inside the gym with them. Once they parted ways, the girls and Sascha sighed in relief. Unfortunately not all good things last forever.

"YOU RUG MUNCHING SADISTIC BITCH!" they turned to the source of that nasal voice that made them cringe. Nao groaned loudly and smacked her forehead.

"You gotta be kidding me." she turned her bird head away from the annoying girl that called her that.

"I'm not sure what's wrong... But it's probably your fault." Natsuki pointed to Nao. The red head just glared her way and waited for the girl dressed as nurse to come to her.

"Nice choice... Slutty nurse? Suits you." Nao taunted the girl, who responded just as cynically.

"Chicken, figures." the girl scoffed at her and made her best 'I'm a bitch' pose. Nao blushed profusely, there was no way she could act like a bitch in a freaking chick costume, it was just ridiculous. She damned to hell her cousin and Haruka inside her head.

"What? Are you still mad that I didn't call you?" Nao teased the girl without any mercy. Said girl turned scarlet in fury and lifted her hand in the air.

"I suggest you not to do what you're about to." Erstin's firm voice sounded through the loud music. She glared deeply at the girl in front of her. Everybody recognized the Miss Maria inside of her. The girl started sweating, never expecting such a shy looking girl to be so scary and protective of Nao. She took a step back and glared at the whole group.

"Wh-Whatever!" she stood her ground in a pathetic attempt to save her dignity. "You can keep her, she isn't worth the trouble anyways." she held her chin high and walked towards the punch line. Nao sighed relieved.

"Mind explaining?" Erstin said to her while tapping her foot on the ground. Nao gulped loudly and looked everywhere, trying to find a route to escape. She saw one in the form of a girl with a cute blue dress and a black ribbon adorning her head.

"Oh! Look at the time! I got an Alice to chase!" she smirked mischievously and ran towards the girl dressed as Alice in Wonderland.

Shizuru looked amused. "Ara, and here I thought Alice was the one supposed to chase the _rabbit_?" Natsuki sighed frustratedly.

"Yeah, but that's Nao for you. Defying every goddamned Disney law." everyone laughed at that, except Erstin who was a little down after that little scene Nao and the girl made. Natsuki patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ers, she's going to come around one of this days." Erstin just smiled her way and walked away, getting lost in the crowd of people. Natsuki sighed frustrated again. _She chose the wrong person to get a crush on._

"Well then, shall we part ways now?" Chie suggested, trying to lift the tense air. Everybody nodded and went different ways with their partners, Sascha went with Yukino who was supposed to leave him with Mashiro somewhere.

Shizuru clung to Natsuki's arms, well aware of the attention they were getting from their fans.

"Ara, will Natsuki take me to dance?" she pouted a little to her date. Natsuki blushed immediately, not just from the pout but because Shizuru's breasts were firmly pressed against her right arm. She even felt a little grind from Shizuru. _Please don't get hard. Please don't get hard! _She chanted inside her head, hoping that nobody could see her obvious growing bulge. She cleared her throat and answered Shizuru the best she could without stuttering too much.

"Su-Sure. Let's go." she leaded the way towards the centre of the crowd, where they could easily get lost and not many would notice them there.

Shizuru put her arms around Natsuki's toned shoulders, impressed by how defined yet feminine they were. Natsuki hesitantly put her shaking hands on the brunette's waist, still feeling insecure with all the people around her. But Shizuru wouldn't have any of that, she soon made her feel at ease with the environment.

They danced for about an hour without stop until they felt their feet a little funny. They were laughing and teasing all the way towards the punch line, Natsuki had already forgotten about her pants problem, even though it was still there. _Thank the Maker for tight boxers. _She mused. She was wearing the boxers Shizuru and Nao gave her as a gift with the costume. They had a pirate ship printed in the crotch area and 'Always chasing treasures' wrote in a rather suggestive manner.

"Ara, what is Natsuki staring at?" Shizuru asked hotly. Natsuki blushed, realizing that she had been staring at her date all the time she was thinking. She glanced at her date's bold choice of clothing for the fifteenth time the day. It was really skinny and _red. _The kind of red that tells you that you're in danger and should run away as quickly as possible.

"I think that would be your chest." they were startled by Nao's voice. Natsuki whipped her head angrily at her cousin and growled loudly enough to be heard by both girls.

"Oh, shut up Mutt. If you continue growling like that people will think you swallowed an engine." she smirked at her blue haired cousin. A cough interrupted them, they looked behind them to see a rather... unsettling girl looking at them angrily. They realized it was because they didn't move forward and an empty spot was being formed.

"Can you please stop fooling around? There's more people here!" she barked, showing how mush tooth decay she possessed. And it was a lot.

Nao eyed her boredly. "Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" she deadpanned. The girl reddened in anger and tried to punch the red head. Nao just dodged the fist and kicked her backside, sending the girl crashing down on one of the tables.

They heard some teachers coming their way to see what happened. Nao saluted them and winked to Shizuru. The brunette immediately lighted up at the gesture, making Natsuki feel a little jealous. She quickly noticed the change of mood in her partner. She kissed the blunette's cheek to take that silly thought out of her head.

"Ara, can you escort me to the bathroom, Nat-su-ki?" she clung to her again. Natsuki saw behind her innocent charade the predatory look her eyes ported. She knew there was more to it than simply 'escorting her to the bathroom'. But her mind was fuzzy and her pants were...

"Sh-Shizuru?" she twitched uncomfortably, trying to stifle an upcoming moan. _So good. _She thought.

Shizuru smiled happily. "Yes, Natsuki?" she replied, clinging even more to her date, trying to empathize the feeling of her ample breasts on Natsuki's arm. She saw as Natsuki struggled with her words and her face contorted to one of pleasure and pain.

"Wh-Why are my p-PANTS!" she panted out, finishing with a scream that brought people's attention. Shizuru took her to the nearest bathroom, only five meters away. She took out of a hidden pocket in the costume a sign that said 'Closed' and stuck it to the door before pushing a disorientated Natsuki into the room. She let go of Natsuki, who fell to the floor due to the overwhelming feelings she was getting now. She was panting heavily and her hands wanted to reach down to her most sensitive area and relieve herself once and for all.

"Ara, Natsuki seems to be in a hurry." Shizuru said amusedly. Natsuki half glared half moaned in her way. Her eyes were starting to see blurry.

"WhA-" she panted louder. "What did you do with my P-ahh-my pants." she moaned helplessly, suddenly feeling like the canary before the cat.

"Ara..." Shizuru said, sending a lusty smile in Natsuki's way. "Natsuki should feel better." she trailed as she sat on the counter in front of the mirrors. She crossed her legs slowly, giving them a sultry look. Her thighs looked so tempting under those fishnet stockings. Natsuki flinched and hissed as her center pulsed painfully, looking for a release.

"Whaahh! What do you m-MEAN!" she couldn't help but scream. At least she had the reassurance that nobody would hear her inside the bathroom, much less with the loud music tuned to the highest.

"I mean..." Shizuru flipped her hair behind her shoulder confidently. "That Natsuki should feel better, since it's not the pants." she took a small device from her cleavage. She pressed a button and Natsuki screamed something incoherently, the pleasure becoming too much for her. "It's the underwear." she pressed another button and the excruciating pain Natsuki felt lowered a little, but it didn't stop.

"W-Wha-" Natsuki took deep breaths, it was so much. Too much. "Why are they vibrating!" another wave of pleasure cursed through her body. She held her sides, trying to steady herself.

"Ara, because I am pressing..." she put her fingers on the little button again, and watched as Natsuki cupped her crotch area, unable to help herself anymore. "This little button."

Natsuki lifted her head slowly, a bad move since she got a full view of Shizuru's almost non-existent underwear. She could feel the blood rushing through her body, her heart hammering loudly against her ribcage. Her body was so sensitive, she could feel every little thing. She stood up and faced Shizuru.

"Why exactly a-are you doing th-ahh-this..." she trailed as more vibrations came to her. Shizuru hoped down of the counter and went to Natsuki. She made sure to press the most sensitive part of her body into Natsuki's hips. She felt a hard, big thing poking her. And she didn't feel ashamed at all; she felt powerful, in control. She was euphoric in the inside and confident on the outside.

Her hands caressed Natsuki's hair and the back of her neck sensuously. Natsuki took her by the waist, instinctively grinding into her. The blunette was losing it, and she was losing it fast. Shizuru felt the vibrations coming from the green eyed girl's underwear. It was so strong, she didn't know how she could fight it so hard. She looked into her date's deep forest eyes.

The blunete finally lost it. She roughly grabbed her by the neck and smashed their lips together, tongues deep and probing and driving deeper and harder yet, their hands up and down one another, both of them pushing and wanting, anxious, in a hurry for more. They broke apart for less than a second, trying to recover their air. Then they clashed again, it was a mess, a beautiful, intoxicating mess.

They broke apart again, the blunette didn't care about the boxers anymore. She was numb from pleasure anyways.

"Take me to the dorm." Shizuru whispered breathlessly against Natsuki's lips.

* * *

**Whooo! Finally! Hope you enjoyed the show. And yes, I absolutely love leaving you all hanging, it's my personal hobby.**

**Next chapter... you can already guess right? e.e**

**(1)** Is that really you? -don't know if it's spelled right, but what the hell!-

_**Please read and review if you liked.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You already know it, so why bother?

**Remember that feeling I told you about when you finish a fic? I STILL haven't got it!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Rip it off!

* * *

Between moans, kisses and touches, Natsuki and Shizuru managed to go back to the dorms. The few people that had seen them were far too gone to BeerLaLaLand to give a flying pig about what they were doing or not. Shivers of pleasure were slowly trailing up and down their spines, in anticipation to what was about to come. Their lips clashed and melted as one, exploring new and old feelings, taking in the sensation of each other's being.

They were not sure how it happened, and if asked they would have said that it just did. They would have told the others that suddenly they just found themselves magically thrown on a Shizuru's bed. Or was it Natsuki's? What they wouldn't have told them is what happened next.

"How the _hell _do you take this off?" an extremely aroused Natsuki asked, after her poor attempts to take off Shizuru's corset resulted in failure. It may have not be the most romantic moment, nor the most sensitive words, but Shizuru found them rather cute and blamed their anxiety and nerves for it.

Shizuru chuckled and helped Natsuki to undone the evil corset, as the blunette's mind had deemed it. Slowly, slender and delicate fingers made their way to the lace that held her chest together in that pleasurable tightness. Both girls swallowed, realizing there was no coming back from this. Natsuki stopped Shizuru when she was about to finish.

"Let me." she whispered with her more than usual husky voice, and Shizuru could only nod, taken aback by the intensity of her newfound lover's voice. She brushed aside the few hair locks that got in the way and let the blunette take care of the rest.

Natsuki drew in a shaky breath and got rid of the lace that kept the corset from coming undone. She didn't dare to look at what was hiding behind and instead chose to gaze at her lover's blushing face. Her hands moved on their own will, reaching and cupping her face, only to softly kiss the corner of her lips.

"It's alright." She didn't know if she was assuring herself or the brunette, but it seemed to work for both of them.

The breath between them was contorted and compressed until it was no longer there and instead their lips had met. Just like that, it began. It is actually really curious how a simple little kiss can make one shiver like it's the start of the first day of winter, when instead of a hot cup of coffee you search first for your lover's good morning kiss, and _then _the glorious beverage. It's amazing how a chaste kiss on the cheek, be it from a family member or a friend, can make everything so much better.

Natsuki broke kiss when a delicate hand reached behind to caress the back of her neck tentatively. The blunette smiled as her lover's hands traced little patterns on its side. She grabbed the brunette by the waist and did the same. There was no rush, after all. The others wouldn't be coming back until –probably- after five A.M.

Slowly but securely, their clothes were discarded, until the only remaining articles were both their underwear. Shizuru then decided to take the first step and get closer to her girlfriend, who was looking at everywhere but her.

Natsuki had always been a little shy in her own way. She had barely had any contact with other people besides her family. But she was especially scared of physical contact, because of her secret. She knew that Shizuru wouldn't be repulsed by her body, but she still was afraid of the stares. So she found herself looking at anything but her girlfriend who was pretty much naked in front of her.

"Natsuki…" she turned around and couldn't hold a gasp in its place. In front of her was the body of a Goddess, and for a very brief moment, she wondered if she had saved someone really important in her past life to deserve this beauty.

Shizuru was biting her lower lip nervously, waiting for her lover to… well, do something. The blunette just sat there, mere inches away from here, staring at her body without even blinking.

"Natsuk-" she decided to try once more but was cut off by strong, yet slender arms wrapping around her waist and soft lips clashing against her own, melting her every thought away. She sighed in contentment at the very much wanted attention and let herself go.

Tongues battled each other, craving for dominance. Without hesitation Natsuki slightly lifted Shizuru and positioned her carefully on her lap. They could not suppress their grunts, moans or groans at the delicious contact. Hands suddenly gathered confidence and started to tentatively explore new paths along their lover's body, hungrily seeking to find their sensitive spots, and use it to their advantage.

Shizuru was known for not only her wits and leadership, but also for her imagination and creativity. It seemed rather odd in a character like her, and yet not quite unsettling. And she was about to prove Natsuki just how much creative she could get.

During their heated wrestle of passion, Natsuki couldn't help but notice that her boxers were vibrating once more. She wanted to tell her lover to stop the torture. Hell, she could have just simply taken off the underwear, but a little unnoticeable voice behind her head spoke to her, commanding her not to interrupt that delicious grind her member was receiving at the moment. Her brain couldn't catch up with all that was happening and she succumbed to her deepest, more carnal wishes.

She threw her lover on the bed and started grinding her pelvis against the brunette's. It was a slow, steady rhythm that allowed them to feel absolutely everything, from the butterflies on their stomach to the little tingles on their most private areas. They kissed while doing so and the bothersome butterflies seemed to be rapidly duplicating. They just ignored them and kept kissing. It was a heavenly feeling, and although they didn't know what Heaven was like, they were damn sure this was the closest it could get. Natsuki was feeling numb, having already been a subject to Shizuru's trickery at the dance, and now she couldn't help but smirk at the faces Shizuru was making when the tables had been turned.

Gone with the shy feelings, Natsuki started taking a liking to this. But then again, who wouldn't? Was there really a creature in this planet that could not crumble at this goddess beneath her?

The blunette started trailing lazy kisses on her girlfriend's chest, carefully and purposefully avoiding her mounds and only taking a safe path along the valley between them, trailing her tongue in some cases and using her hot breath to blow whenever she felt like it. She couldn't help but feel secretly proud whenever her lover would let out a moan or a hiss, indicating that she was doing a good work. She kept kissing and nibbling her way down, slowly reaching the brunette's pelvis and kissing it just once before going up to receive the well-earned prize awaiting her on top of Shizuru's pouty lips.

While Natsuki was at her quest of driving Shizuru mad with pleasure and pent up frustration, she had turned off the vibrations, not wanting to spoil their fun just yet by making Natsuki come before time. Only God knew how she was able to resist it after being subjected to it so much. When she felt the blunette diving for a kiss on her lips she was most happy to comply and return the favor.

While they were still making out, Shizuru flipped them over so she could be on top this time. She was well rewarded by a stunned Natsuki looking up at her with the most curious eyes. It _was _a beautiful shade of green, she mused.

The brunette smirked mischievously and, with almost exact precision, she travelled down the same path Natsuki had mere minutes ago. Except, she added a few touches here and there, elating parts that Natsuki didn't know could cause her so much arousal. She hesitantly grazed her left hand against a prominent bulge Natsuki was porting, and she could only stare in awe at the way it twitched under her palms, as if it had its own life, which wasn't completely far from the truth. She gazed at Natsuki lovingly, knowing this was all for her and only for her. Her expression turned serious when she noticed the almost scared emotions behind forest green eyes.

"Natsuki." The blunette gazed at her. "There is nothing to be afraid." And just with those simple words, Natsuki understood that, in fact, there was nothing to be afraid, as long as she was beside Shizuru. Hope shone behind her eyes and a single tear escaped from within her soul, projecting all her emotions to the world.

Shizuru kissed the tear away, and she would be sure to kiss all the tears to come. It was a promise not only to herself, but to her beloved Natsuki as well. And once her Natsuki calmed down the real love making started.

They kissed once more, with all the passion and love they could pour into it. Once more, Shizuru found herself to be beneath her lover's pleasant warmth as she kissed every inch on her body with no mercy. There was no more teasing this time, only gentle touches and caresses. Natsuki started trailing kisses along Shizuru's legs, feasting on her curves and smooth skin. Shizuru could only contemplate with hungry eyes.

Steadily, Natsuki guided her hands to Shizuru's waistband and gazed at her lover, seeking for confirmation. A confirmation immediately found, almost too eagerly. She took a deep breath and tentatively took off the undergarment. She didn't even have time to think before Shizuru pounced on her and devoured her lips, chest and legs, much like she had done first. She moaned her name many times, already getting tired of waiting for the final release.

Shizuru wasted no time in making it all more romantic and delicately taking Natsuki's underwear off. She went for the fastest course of action; she ripped it off.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed, surprisingly, for the first time since they had gotten in the room. Her lover just smiled innocently at her before going back to stare at the proudly standing member. It seemed like minutes to Natsuki, when in fact it was merely a few seconds. Shizuru grazed its tip with her fingers, not even aware of the reactions Natsuki was having. The poor blunette felt like she was going to die from abstinence. And, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, having her boxers ripped off by Shizuru turned her on more.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was in her own little world, deciding what to do next. She had never gotten this far with anyone, so she was pretty much clueless in what to do. Of course she knew _what to do. _She just didn't know _how to do it._ Those were very different things, she realized. Experience was not something you could get by just reading a book, but through actions. And she had never gotten any, until this day, that is.

Natsuki, sensing that her lover didn't quite know how to proceed, took the curious fingers, still resting on the tip of her member, and kissed them softly.

"We're both new to this, Zuru." She reassured the brunette, who was looking at her expectantly. "But that's what's making it more exciting, isn't it?" the brunette was still looking attentively. "You're not going to screw this, Zuru. Neither of us will, because there's no wrong or good. It just is." With that she sealed her lips with a heartbreaking kiss.

Shizuru, once she was taken out of the stupor, climbed on top of Natsuki and made sure she was laying comfortable on the bed. She slowly and carefully sat on her lap, shivering with anticipation when that not so intrusive member caressed her most intimate place; she noticed that Natsuki was very much in the same state she was in.

They joined their hands, making sure their fingers were firmly laced. And they started grinding. The grinding may have seemed like it was desperate, without a stated rhythm, but the girls knew it was _their _rhythm. They would slow down later; after all, they had all the time in the world, and maybe a little bit more.

"Nat-Suki-." The brunette could only muster her lover's name as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter as the grinding kept its pace. The blunette could only respond in the same fashion.

"Zuru-." A guttural moan made its way through her throat. She didn't give a damn anymore. She could have roared for all she cared, as long as she could keep their dance.

They slowed down for a moment to position themselves. Natsuki climbed on top of her lover and kissed the space between the brunette's breasts once more before tasting her lips, silently telling her that it was fine, even though part of her was still as insecure.

They inadvertently took one last breath before joining their bodies as one. Natsuki slowly slipped her member at a steady pace, all the while looking at her brunette lover and trying to contain her orgasm. It was not an easy task, mind you.

Shizuru was in pretty much the same state, or worse. She was complete new to this feeling of fulfillment mixed with an uncomfortable, yet not unwelcome, pain. She tried to take in all that was happening, but it was all a little overwhelming, much more so with something deliciously big intruding inside her. For a brief, disconcerting moment she wondered if her lover ever used women panties, but that thought was discarded as soon as she heard Natsuki's voice echoing in her ears.

"Zuru." She was calling her name. She was worried for a second, because she sounded in pain, but her face showed her that it was quite the contrary. It was sheer pleasure. She cursed in her mind for being so careless, at some point in lovemaking there was supposed to be movement, and her lover was patiently waiting for her signal to start. So she locked her arms around the blunette's tense neck and kissed her lips softly.

"You can move now, my Natsuki." She whispered in her ear, reassuring her lover that it wouldn't hurt. The pain had already stopped and was slowly being replaced by the same pleasure her love was reflecting with her face.

Natsuki looked carefully at Shizuru, looking for any sign of a lie. When she found none, she started moving slowly, trying to set a pace. It was a little uncoordinated at the beginning, but they caught up with a few minutes of practice. They started memorizing every inch of their skin; every scar, birth mark and freckle. They also made sure to mark their partner with new marks, so other people would know that they were already owned, whether they liked it or not.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's legs and put them on her shoulders, so she could have better access to her center. She drilled her lover crazy, finding spots inside her she didn't knew could ever exist and was glad that they did. Shizuru scratched Natsuki's back lightly, completely driving her girlfriend mad with burning passion.

In the midst of their lovemaking, Shizuru decided to spice things up a little and went back to a previous position which she was sure her love would enjoy. She somehow flipped them without losing the connection and started bouncing up and down Natsuki's lap, who was too deep in pleasure to actually be surprised by the force and flexibility her love showed.

They were slowly approaching their peak, they could feel it. So they started kissing ravenously and touching every corner of their bodies, as if they were afraid this would be the last time they would make love. In a flash of boldness and adrenalin, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru by her rear and helped her bounce along with her fast pace. Her member felt like it was about to burst, but she would wait for Shizuru to finish first.

Shizuru soon reached her peak, trashing and screaming her lover's name as she came. Her walls had tightened so much, Natsuki followed after her mere seconds later, releasing her pent up seed deep inside her chestnut lover.

They fell together on the bed, panting and sweating from their lovemaking, with sore muscles that didn't want to respond to their command. They waited for their first orgasms to finally pass so they could cover their skin with a sheet.

When they were able to move properly Natsuki grabbed the sheets on the bed and put them on them. Somehow she did it without disconnecting herself from Shizuru, at request of her lover.

When they saw the draws on the sheets they couldn't help but burst up laughing.

They had just had sex on Nao's bed.

* * *

**No, I'm not dead. I did promise to finish this fic, no matter how much time it passed. And this time there are no excuses, since I was a complete lazy bum the whole time. Tonight, though, my muse came into my room and slapped the shit out of me. **

**Hope the sex scene -almost the whole chapter except the last phrases- was good enough. I can't promise that I'll be updating much, since I'll be starting college and blah, blah. Entrance exams, bitchy teachers... Just like high school but harder! Yay! ^^**

**Read and review, please. Your comments make me really happy, and you might not give a flying toilet but I do.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning:** nakedness and futa.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Caught

* * *

"Well, I don't know you guys, but I think that party was pretty awesome." Chie spoke to her friends as she hugged Aoi close to her by the waist. The cool air at five in the morning was chilling them to the bones. Except maybe Nao and her feathery suit. The redhead snorted.

"You're only saying that because Miss Maria wasn't following you around during the whole damn event." Everyone snickered. "She should have chased after the mutt, too."

They spent the rest if their walk to the dorms getting to know the new additions to the group; Mikoto, the girl who liked Mai's boobs and was dressed as a cat-Harry Potter-Waldo cross, and Erstin, the blonde who chose to be an angel and contrasted with her aunt's evil look. So far, they had managed to fit in perfectly, thanks to Nao and Mai's effort, who had made it their personal mission to make them comfortable around their friends.

"Where's Natsuki, by the way?" Mai spoke. Everyone looked at her, suddenly realising how good that question was.

"Where's _Shizuru_?"

Nao's question had no small amount of naughtiness. In no time, she had everyone thinking about the implications of their two friends together... and very much alone. Blushes appeared in some faces, and a mischievous grin here and there.

"So the cat is finally out of the bag, huh?" Chie received not one, but three smacks for that coment. Courtesy of Aoi.

"Seems like you found your match, Chie." Mai taunted her friend while letting out a giggle. Aoi smiled at her in appreciation for what she considered a rather nice compliment.

They kept walking slowly towards the dorms; they had decided to spend the night at Nao's expense, after getting permission from the present owners of the room. Surprisingly, the one that had insisted was Haruka, who had seemed to become more easy-going after a few dances with officer Yukino and a glass of spiked punch. How someone managed that one under Maria-sama's imposing watch was beyond their understanding.

Smirking, Nao glanced back to the couples walking a meter or so behind her and Erstin, who was currently hugging her warm suit -not that she would complain-. Mai and Mikoto were walking arm in arm, smiling brightly at each other; Nao couldn't help but chuckle at the cat-like girl and her weird, improvised costume. At leas, Mai didn't seem to mind, if her blush was anything to go by.

A little at their right were Chie and Aoi, holding hands and chatting quietly, possibly gossiping about something that had happened at the dance. The two seemed to complement each other nicely, even if such a 'friendship' was bound to bring troubles in their lives. The spice they provided was not unwelcome, though. Nao got bored easily without a little mischief once in a while.

As she hugged Erstin tighter to her side, she caught a glimpse of Haruka and Yukino, smiling peacefully and lacing fingers in a shy manner. It was a contrasting sight if you took notice of the very revealing outfit Yukino was wearing; no wonder Haruka couldn't stop her blushing cheeks and wandering eyes.

As they reached the doors of the high building, they started hearing soft music coming from the inside. Once they got in, a sigh of relief left their mouths; it was nice to be in a warm place after all that walking with little clothes but their costumes.

They discovered the source of noise fairly quickly. It seemed that some girls escaped from the party as well and had decided to come back to the dorms to drink some hot chocolate Yurariko was serving. They were all chatting and watching some unknown movie, most likely a comedy, judging by the guy that had fallen in the pool after some stunt that went drastically wrong.

After hanging out a little with them and drinking Yukariko's delightfully hot chocolate they decided to put an end to their night. Haruka was the first one to get up from the couch and stretch. She took her keys and guided them through the halls and stairs, all the while chatting with Yukino about some arrangements that had to be done here and there about the security.

Once in front of their door, she fumbled with the keys, already feeling the tiredness getting to her eyes. She yawned and tried to open the door.

There was just one minimal problem: the door was already unlocked.

Haruka's back straightened, eyes alert and fist ready for anything that may have happened. She made her friends step back and, with a loud scream that could be confused as a war cry, she kicked the door open.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THEM!"

Everything happened so fast. Nao let out a guttural scream after those words and launched at the two very naked women on _her _bed. Fortunately, Haruka was still alert, if a little mind-misplaced, so she grabbed Nao's body in a furious tackle, sending them to the ground in a tremendously rough way. Behind them, their friends were gaping at the scene. Correction: scenes. Not only their disappeared friends were very much naked and _connected_, they were still asleep. Secondly, but not less important, Nao and Haruka's position was not exactly what could be labeled as innocent, aside from the situation they were in. Haruka was holding Nao from behind in a suggesting position often used by mammals, holding her hands behind her back and pressing her weight on her. Nao's shaking body didn't help much, since it made it seem like Haruka was actually rubbing their bodies together.

The first one to snap out of the bewilderment was Erstin, who, furiously blushing from head to toe, walked briskly towards the two girls on the bed and covered their bodies with a fallen sheet -that was hanging loosely at their feet, barely covering Shizuru's butt- all the while looking at the ceiling and avoiding touching any specific part. She stepped back and stared, not sure of how to proceed.

A thud behind her made her turn back. Her eyes widened as she was greeted with the sight of Haruka on the floor, rubbing her back while hissing from the pain. That wasn't was she was staring at, though. Beside her, an angered redhead was practically foaming at the mouth, her eyes piercing the bodies resting on _her _really comfy new bed. Ruining her favorite sheets with their transpiration and other fluids she didn't want to think about at the moment.

She glared at them with as much resent and hate as she could muster, but before she could take one step towards a secure murder, she felt her body hitting the floor yet again, and this time with not one, but three bodies on top of her small body. Her glare was automatically directed to Chie, Haruka and -surprisingly- Erstin. The latter being the main reason she wasn't throwing punches like a wild animal. She used her hands to claw towards the bed, her intentions still involving lots of blood loss. Had it not been for the seriousness of the situation, anyone would have laughed at the hilarious scene of a red-headed, small girl clawing her way in a chick costume with three people on top of her.

"Nao, please let it go!" a rather desperate Chie hissed into her ear. Nao head butted her shoulder, earning a yelp from the dark-haired girl.

"_You_ let _me_ go!" she barked defensively.

"Nao Yuuki, apologize this instant!" another voice hissed into the redhead's other ear; a colder, dangerous voice.

"But, Ers!" all movement stopped suddenly. Had it not been because they saw Erstin move her mouth and heard the sound come from her throat, anyone would have mistaken her for Miss Maria.

"...I don't know you people, but _that _gave me the creeps..." Aoi commented from the doorstep, still unmoving next to Mai, Mikoto and Yukino.

"You should have heard her when I painted her doll's hair green. She flipped!" all anger gone, Nao started to laugh on the floor, banging her right fist against it.

"Guys..." Mikoto spoke.

"Oh! Then there was that one time when I hid all of her favorite toys around the mansion..." the redhead laughed louder this time, clearly remembering about her mischievous actions in the past. "Took her months to find them all."

"Guys..." Mikoto called once more, frozen at the doorstep and tugging at Mai's arm, who was too busy staring at the crazy redhead.

"Or when Natsuki and I started making up blonde jokes! Remember, Ers?" the blonde blushed profusely and mumbled something incoherently under her breath. She shifted her bosom a little, so it wouldn't touch the redhead's arm. It wouldn't have been such a problem if said redhead didn't make her feel so self-conscious of her body at every turn of her head.

"Guys!" Once again, the young girl was ignored by the rest, who were staring at the laughing, crazy girl on the floor, still dressed as a chick, and still under an angel, a sheriff and an improvised version of Clyde.

"Hey, hey! Why did the blonde call the welfare office?" Nao laughed at her own question rather loudly. "Come on, nobody knows?" she smirked at Erstin, who, after hearing the same joke countless of times, already knew the answer but refused to tell.

"She wanted to cook food stamps..."

"That is-" Nao's smirk was completely whipped off, and it was a wonder how she didn't break her neck when she glanced up to her cousin's angry forest-green eyes glaring at every single person in the room but the brunette in her arms, who had also woken up at some unknown point. Nao's eyes immediately went to her sheets, and all Hell broke loose again. Her body shook with anger, and reverted to her guttural, cave-woman state from before. She stood up with great effort and threw the three girls on top of her towards the nearest unoccupied bed.

A glaring contest followed, and everybody seemed to be frozen in time, staring at the cousins. Nao was the first to break the tense silence.

"You ruined my sheets, mutt." She spat in a hiss. Natsuki's eyebrows shot up to her forehead and glanced to the sheets that were barely covering hers and Shizuru's bodies. She had the decency to blush and groan a little. So much for a perfect night.

"I'll buy you another set." she mumbled and hugged Shizuru closely to her chest, instantaneously acting on her instincts to protect whatever dignity they had left. Nao glared at her harder and stomped her foot angrily.

"That is not the point!" she crossed her arms under her yellow-cladded chest. "You dared come into the room at who knows what time, had sex on _my _fucking bed, didn't have the basic intelligence to lock the door and then fell asleep with absolutely no guilt while spoiling _my _sheets. And how come you didn't wake up after all that screaming?" she blurted out, completely pissed at her cousin, her cousin's girlfriend and the stupid costume that wouldn't let her seem as threatening as she would have wanted.

"I don't know about Shizuru, but your laughing is the most annoying thing to wake up to." the blunette stated simply, pissing off the redhead even further.

"Ara, I woke up with Nao's first scream." every eye in the room zeroed to the honey-haired girl in Natsuki's very naked arms.

"I am not about to question your sanity, Fujino." Haruka rubbed her forehead after stating what was in everyone's mind. "And I don't know about all of you, but I rather we had this conversation with a clothed Fujino and Kuga." she mumbled as she stood up and left the room, Yukino closely following. Mai and Mikoto didn't waste more than five seconds before copying their actions. Aoi dragged Chie on the floor before she could have a massive nosebleed. Erstin grabbed Nao's hand and guided her silently through the door before finally closing it, all the while quietly glaring at the redhead, daring her to do something stupid again.

Shizuru chuckled as they heard the blonde scold Nao like a little a little child from the other side of the door. She sighed contentedly and snuggled up the blunette's chest, comfortably breathing in her scent.

"Well, I do want to question your sanity, but I fear I will ruin this moment for us." Natsuki chuckled, giving Shizuru the opportunity to feel her chest move up and down under her messy mane of hair. She sighed once more, clinging to her lover's sides with delicate, yet strong arms. As purred, slender fingers coursed though her wild hair and caressed her scalp softly.

"And our friends didn't do that already?" Shizuru asked, amused.

"Touché." the blunette kissed her forehead and kept caressing her girlfriend's scalp lovingly. "I don't want to get out of bed..." the blunette trailed, and Shizuru snorted lightly before looking straight into her green eyes, mischievousness clearly showing.

"We could always lock the door..." she started drawing circles on Natsuki's cleavage lazily, keeping a steady rhythm. She moved slightly and shuddered as she felt something throb deliciously. Apparently, after they had fallen asleep, Natsuki's lower body reacted to hers. Her member had once again engorged, and it was twitching madly inside the chestnut-haired girl, begging for release just one more time. Natsuki moaned lowly.

"We can't, Shizuru." Her response was whimpered, giving Shizuru a perfect opportunity to tease her love further.

"What can't we do, Natsuki?" she shifted her hips slightly, moaning as the member twitched once again against a certain oversensitive part inside her. "Lock the door?" she shifted once more, and added a bite to the blunette's left nipple.

"Yes." Came out a hissed whisper, as the brunette took care of her body. "I mean-" another bite. "Dammit, Shizuru! We'll just get caught again!" the hips stopped moving, and the blunette let out a sigh, half in relief and half in frustration. A groan followed, as Shizuru disconnected their lower halves slowly and tortuously.

"Ara, and here I was hoping to have fun with Natsuki one more time." the brunette pouted as she slowly sat up on the bed, still drawing circles on her love's cleavage. Her intense red eyes peeked at Natsuki's member, which was covered by sheets and proudly standing, pleading for much wanted attention. She felt the temptation travel through her veins, whispering into the darkest corners of her mind to forget about their friends; to forget about being proper, much like she had done merely hours ago. She glanced at her love's face, covered by her arms and still groaning. It was such a wonder that this girl had completely turned her life upside down, for the better of course.

She stood up in all her naked glory and smiled to herself, pleased that her love's eyes were watching her every move with outspoken intensity. She smiled gently to her love and caressed her right cheek, happy that the blunette immediately leaned into her touch.

Natsuki sighed dejectedly. "Come on; we have to get ready to face the troop." Shizuru smirked as she pulled the blunette up, pleased to find the delectably big member still twitching. Natsuki seemed to notice her leering gaze -finally-, and covered what she could with her hands. Shizuru merely chuckled and winked at her. Natsuki rolled her eyes, but still didn't lift her hands. No matter how intimate thy had been, she wouldn't just flash her partner, much to Shizuru's disappointment.

"Let's get dressed." The blunette suggested. Shizuru shamelessly walked to the nearest drawer and took one of Natsuki's black boxers and sports bra. She winked at her love and walked to the bathroom, swagging her hips all the way. Natsuki gaped.

"Well... I'm officially screwed."

* * *

"I'm still mad at you two!" Nao snapped as soon as she saw the two lovebirds come out of the room hand in hand -dressed- and walking towards them, who were sitting in the silent living. Erstin smacked her left arm, silencing her immediately.

"I'm also mad at you!" Chie jumped into the discussion. The group looked at her strangely. "Well, I deserved the right to know! I'm a future journalist. I must know these things first-hand!" Aoi promptly smacked her head, telling her this was no time to joke around. Though, she knew there was some creepy truth behind those words, so she ignored it.

"Ara, Nao-san. We didn't mean to... spoil your kissy sheets." Shizuru lifted an eyebrow amusedly as she remembered the awful sheets. God knew how they didn't see them under their bodies as soon as they hit the mattress.

Nao huffed. "Well, whatever. I want to sleep as soon as possible. Can't we just arrange our bedmates for this night and get over it?" she was really tired, but most of all she wanted to get out of the embarrassing suit she was in. They all nodded their heads and decided to leave any talk about what had just happened for later on, or better yet, ignore it and pretend it never happened.

In the end, Shizuru and Natsuki were forced to change the sheets for a clean set and sleep on the same mattress they had made love on. Mai and Mikoto shared Natsuki's bed; Erstin and Nao got Yukino's bed; Haruka dn Yukino shared the blonde's, and Chie and Aoi got Shizuru's bed.

"Hey, mutt..." Nao whispered in the silent room.

"What is it Nao?"

"Are you going camping?" the redhead asked. Suddenly everyone was looking at the lime-eyed girl, urging her to elaborate on that statement.

"I... don't think so. Why?" her cousin asked, weary of any prank Nao may pull.

"Nothing, just your pitching tent." Every conscious girl blushed at the indecency of the small girl. "Goodnight everyone!" she turned on the bed, facing the wall and starting to emit loud, fake snoring.

"...Fine, I'll go and buy the stupid sheets tomorrow!" Natsuki groaned, hiding under Shizuru's neck.

"Thank you!" the redhead answered in an overly sweet voice, obviously still mad at her cousin and her girlfriend.

"And to think she's the sanest cousin of the family..." Natsuki mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist protectively. Many pairs of eyes were on her this time. "What?"

"Yuuki's the sane cousin?" Haruka asked, surprised. "Then who's the insane one?" Natsuki smirked as Nao groaned from the other side of the room, obviously knowing who that cousin was, having been subject to her stupidity and air-headedness.

"Well... her name's Arika. I'm sure _you _will find in her... a nice challenge, Suzushiro." Nao groaned again as Erstin started to giggle.

"Yeah, not to mention her birthday's coming soon, and we're bound to assist, as every other goddamn birthday she had." Nao complained.

"I don't understand. And I, frankly, can't believe that there's someone worst than Yuuki." Haruka spoke, adamant. Nao's head perked up at that tone, and she smiled evilly at the blonde.

"Well, then. You're all cordially invited to assist to Arika Kruger's birthday party at Kruger mansion!"

Natsuki's eyes shone with mischief at the idea. The implication of Haruka and Arika together was something to look up to this year.

"Ara, I would love to meet Natsuki's mother!"

And then she paled and fainted.

* * *

There you go! I've been working on this for the last few days, mind you. Right now, I'm trying my damnest hard to stay awake and correct any stupid mistake I may or not have made in the process of creation of this chapter.

As promised, here's the chapter. As always, I hope you find it enjoyable and leave a nice **review** at the end.

**Thank you all** for supporting this story. It really means a lot to me.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Oh...

* * *

The following week passed by rather swiftly. Natsuki would have described it as far too quickly for her taste. After the sleepover they returned to their usual routine, lazing around school and creating mischief whenever they could. Nao even forgave her for the sheet incident and started teasing her and Shizuru at any chance she got.

Now, as the weekend got near, Natsuki found herself helping Shizuru with her suitcase. She thanked whatever God was up there for not making Shizuru one of those girls who took their entire closet in three different bags, which were usually a bright pink colour. As she finished zipping it close, her waist was engulfed in a familiar warmth. She leaned on the body behind her and caresses the soft hands resting on her sides. She knew she was being a lovesick schoolgirl, but she didn't care at the moment. All she knew was that the arms around her belonged there.

"Ara, I guess it's just you and me, Nat-su-ki." The honey-rich voice behind her whispered into her ear. Natsuki chuckled and turned her head to her love, grazing their noses.

"Who the Hell did I kill in my past life?" An arm swat was all the answer she got from her girlfriend. "Ouch! That's abuse, woman!" She laughed quietly and turned her body fully, facing the brunette's beautifully sculpted face. Her red eyes were shimmering with delight and love for the slightly taller woman in front of her. "Though, I don't mind being abused by you..." she purred softly into her ear, earning a blush from her lover.

"Whatever happened to my shy girlfriend?" Shizuru asked as she hid under the blunette's neck, concealing her flushing face as much as she could. She felt her love's chest tremble with the throaty chuckle she let out.

"You killed her in the course of this week." Shizuru smacked her arm again and Natsuki laughed, louder this time.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot you're the only one who's allowed to tease and get away with it." She smirked and pulled Shizuru in for a slow, romantic kiss. The brunette immediately retailed with vigour and passion, starting yet another kiss, much more sensuous and uncontrolled. Natsuki caressed the back of her shoulders, enclosing her in a tighter hug, never breaking the kiss.

"Oh, my!" a soft voice spoke from behind them, making them break the kiss and, as a consequence, their special moment. Natsuki lifted her head towards the door, letting her right arm fall so her girlfriend could turn as well and see for herself.

Erstin and Nao were at the doorstep side by side. The blonde was facing the door frame, embarrassed about interrupting their moment. Nao, on the other hand, was smirking like a Cheshire cat, eyes showing that she was up to no good.

"And they say good porn doesn't exist anymore..." Erstin blushed furiously at her words. She turned and glared at the redhead, who visibly flinched at the hidden threat. Natsuki would have been mad at them if not for Erstin's obvious regret and Nao's 'whipped' face. She saw Shizuru giggle into her hand, probably thinking the same.

Nao coughed impatiently. "Anyway, mutt. Mom called." Natsuki tensed, preparing for the worst. "They say the van's coming, so we should probably get the bags and suitcases down to the living on the first floor. I already left your stupid bird at Mashiro's." The blunette nodded her head twice, ignoring the insult at Sascha, before picking up Shizuru's and her suitcase -they had decided to share, since they didn't need much for only three days- and marching though the door, not even glancing back to her friends and girlfriend on her way. Shizuru tilted her head.

"Ara?" her hand twitched, already missing the warmth of her lover's.

Nao snickered and picked hers and Erstin's bag -they had decided to do the same-, and guided the blonde out of the room. She smirked on her way out and winked at the brunette.

"You're the mutt's first official girlfriend. Nobody has ever met mamma Kruger before." She didn't say more and hurried out of the room, leaving a stunned Shizuru behind, staring at the door.

She felt a burst of happiness; pure and naked happiness sneaking up her spine and pouring into her heart, melting away any doubt she may have had about their relationship. Natsuki was a very private person, who often didn't share with people what was inside her mind. The blunette felt visibly uncomfortable at the prospect of a meeting with her mother, but she knew Shizuru wanted to meet her, so she put up with it out of love and companionship. It touched Shizuru deeply, and she would forever cherish those little things her love did for her.

Eventually, the others came and took their personal belongings for the trip. Natsuki was still a nervous wreck, but she hadn't fainted. Luckily, they hadn't encountered with any curious girl that would eventually start gossiping about them or the trip. As Chie often said: "Rumor is the nine-headed Hydra from Lernea. You chop one head off and two more motherfuckers grow in its place."

The van eventually showed up fifteen minutes later after they checked that everything was in place. Mikoto, Haruka and Mai helped placing the bags inside the trunk as the others got in the vehicle. The driver climbed down from his seat and bowed to everyone, cordially emphasising his greeting for Nao and Natsuki, as they were his employers' daughters. He made sure everything was alright before speeding up to the airport. the blonde man smiled when he peeked with his mirror. He never thought he would see the day when his young mistresses settled down.

Natsuki and Shizuru were, as expected, sitting next to each other on the far back. Their fingers were intertwined tightly, as the brunette caressed her girlfriend's soft hand in a soothing manner. The blunette seemed to relax a little bit, though not completely. He chuckled as he recalled the first time he had to meet his father-in-law, remembering that his girlfriend and late wife had done exactly the same thing to him. He diverted his gaze to a much more surprising sight.

At the first mentioned couple's side were Nao and Erstin; the blonde carefully placed between her legs, since there wasn't much space inside the van and they were ten people -eleven if they counted the driver-, in a van with seven empty spaces- Three on the far back, two more on the first row and two beside the driver.

On the first row were two more couples in the same position Nao and Erstin were in. Near the door were Chie and Aoi, happily making out without any shame. The brunette was facing her love, hands grabbing the short, dark hair. The driver diverted his attention, yet again. Next to them were Mai and Mikoto, both of them very much asleep, the dark-haired girl comfortably snuggling the other girl's ample chest.

At his side was the cutest couple he had ever seen. A young girl with mouse-like face and, next to her, what he would describe as a rhino of a woman. They were both blushing furiously with their hands nervously twitching, trying to decide whether or not they should each other's. He chuckled as he came to a simple conclusion; they had feelings for each other and were either in denial or very shy to show them.

The reached the airport rather quickly, since it was pretty early in the morning and traffic was not as heavy as in the afternoons. The driver helped the girls get their bags out of the trunk and bid them goodbye. His services as a chauffeur were over, and his family was waiting for him on the other side of town. This was only a favor to his employers, since he was in the middle of his vacations and no one else could pick up the young mistresses.

During the flight, Natsuki developed a nervous habit: biting on her lower lip repeatedly. She was definitely not ready for Shizuru to meet her mother. Her friends tried to assure her that everything was going to be fine, but her thoughts were torturing her.

_No, dammit! It's not going to be fine. Shizuru is going to meet my mother! My mother! _she looked around, making sure no one was noticing her little insane monologue. _And then what? Mom's probably going to force her to marry me! Oh, Lord! Oh, Lord! What if she doesn't like Shizuru? She's gonna flip, then it's going to be a fucking domino and we're all going to flip along! Dammit, I should have elopoed with Shizuru to Hawaii between the first and second airplane! _

_But wait... what if Shizuru flips instead? What then? Oh, my- She's going to kill my mother! Shizuru's gonna kill my mom! _she stared at the brunette with wide eyes. _Don't kill her, Shizuru! Orange doesn't fit you!_

"Natsuki?" the honey-like voice of her lover startled her into reality. "Are you okay?" the brunette grabbed her left hand, the one that wasn't in the blunette's mouth being devoured, and caressed it with her owns. Natsuki looked into red, worried eyes and smiled weakly.

"Shizuru, do you like Hawaii?"

* * *

"Come on mutt!" Nao screamed as she pulled from the leg she was holding. She had to hand it to her cousin. She was fit as Hell.

"No!" A childish scream was the only answer she got. Nao growled and pulled two more times, not really caring if she moved her cousin's bones out of place. She was getting pissed. Well, she had been pissed through the whole ride on the second plane. Apparently, some child was travelling overseas to a boarding school. Nao knew how to recognize a mischievous soul when she saw it. And that blondish kid with a baby face and an innocent façade screamed danger. She was right. As soon as the plane was stable enough to unbuckle their seatbelts, the kid started to bounce on his seat and talk to her. And talk, and talk, and talk, and talk... She was five second away of punching him in the nose when the sexy flight attendant came by to offer drinks and movies. She made the mistake of flirting with her, for as soon as she turned her head to offer Erstin a drink she met with an ice wall. The worst part? Not only the drink didn't have any alcohol, but the kid kept bouncing and talking while Erstin ignored.

"You're being a brat!" The redheaded girl screamed to the blunette who glared at her from the awkward position she was in.

"No!" Nao's neck vein popped. She turned her heated gaze to her friends, who were watching the amusing scene in front of them.

"Are you all going to stay there watching like a bunch of idiots or are you going to be useful?" she pulled one more time, unsuccedingly. Haruka seemed to snap out of it with the insult. She was not useless. The blonde puffed her chest a little and walked to the column Natsuki was holding on to dear life. She grabbed her forearms and pulled in opposite directions as Nao pulled from one of the legs, but the green-eyed girl wouldn't budge an inch more than the strictly necessary.

"Natsuki-sama, you're being overly childish in front of unwanted attention." Erstin called embarrassed from one of the chairs in the airport, trying her best not to be recognized as a friend of the crazy chick hanging on a column in the middle of a full airport. It was like a comedy, one she didn't want to be part of at the moment.

"No!" Was the monotonous response from the blunette. Everyone sighed, seeing that there would be no easy way to do this.

"And here I thought my eldest niece was eighteen, not eight..." A sultry voice spoke near them. Like Moses and the parting of the Red Sea, the crowd of people let the owner of the voice reveal their identity. Everyone who hadn't met Juliet Kruger before gaped, even Shizuru and Yukino. In front of them was a more mature clone of Nao. Her hair, eyes, height and even the smirk was the same. It was like seeing what Nao would become in the future. Not really a bad future, they couldn't help but think.

Natsuki pouted, but remained in her position. "Well, hello to you as well, aunt Juliet." the Nao-clone snickered as she walked closer to her niece, inspecting her. She nodded, pleased to find something the others couldn't.

"You have that glow, Natsuki-chi." The redhead smirked as she circled Natsuki and her column like a predator, completely ignoring the girls around her, even if one of them was her own daughter. Natsuki tilted her head lightly. Glow? She wasn't a candle, and most certainly not a light bulb.

"Ara? Natsuki glows?" the honey-coated voice of her lover teased. "Well, that will save us some electricity bills." the group chuckled.

Juliet's eyes sparkled once she took notice of the brunette. Natsuki, Nao and Erstin's eyes widened slightly as she stalked closer to her next victim. The whole group started to panick when they saw that not only Nao and her mother shared similarities, but also personality traits. Had Haruka known there would be two Naos in that trip and she would have hanged on that column with Natsuki.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" She circled Shizuru much like she had Natsuki. Shizuru just smiled politely and followed her everywhere she went. "You have that glow as well. Will you look at that!" She clapped her hands together and rubbed them greedily. "Saeko's gonna flip when she hears!" She jumped up and down like a little child before Christmas.

Natsuki paled visibly at the mention of her mother's name.

But she paled even more when her aunt did a complete 180º in her direction.

"Nat-su-ki-chi." She smirked. "When were you planning on telling us you had sex?"Natsuki went from an unhealthy pale to an even more unhealthy tomato red in less than three seconds. As a result, she got dizzy and fell from her position on the column. Haruka and Nao wasted no time in capturing her body and taking it away from any surface she may want to hold onto.

"And with such an exquisite lady, no less!" Juliet jumped on a surprised Shizuru and rubbed their cheeks together. "Mo! Natsuki! You grow up too fast!" She sniffed dramatically.

"You'd think the bloody woman would notice her daughter, but noooo!" Nao rolled her eyes as she grunted from holding her unwilling cousin. "Oh, quit it! Mom knows. It's just a matter of an hour or two before your mom finds out, Mutt." She smirked as Natsuki paled again, weakening her body with another nausea wave.

"Don't be such a brat, Nao-chan. You know I can't resist Natsuki. If she were a man and not family I would totally tap that." Nao blanched.

"For Satan's sake, woman! We did not need to hear that!" She made a disgusted face as her mother eyed Natsuki lightly.

Soft arms circled Natsuki's neck possessively. Judging from the glare Shizuru was sending to anyone around with the guts to think about her Natsuki like that, she wasn't exactly delighted to hear Juliet say that. Natsuki was hers, as far as anyone was concerned. She made a mental note to remind the blunette of that later on.

Juliet smiled widely. This girl had her ovaries well placed.

"She's a keeper, Na-chan!" Natsuki just smiled back as she rubbed her love's arms softly. A great part of her our of unconditional love. Another, however, was telling her to get away from the grip before it broke her neck in little pieces.

"Now, tell me _all_ of the dirty little details!" Aunt Juliet demanded and she teased. "I sure hope you two used protection.

The two lovers froze.

They slowly turned their heads to see the other.

_Did you?_

_I don't know, did you?_

_Did we?_

Everyone around them understood what that sepulchral silence meant. And their thoughts fused into one.

_Ohshit..._

* * *

Well, there you go, you hyenas! Try to keep yourself busy with this one till I finish with other chapters and write the next one for this fic in particular.

**Thank you all** for the support. It means a lot to me. Please, keep reading and reviewing.


	16. Chapter 15

Hello!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Circus

* * *

"Natsuki-chi... you did use protection, right?" the midget redhead stared blankly at her niece, who was looking pale as a tracing paper. Her face and her brunette girlfriend's told her everything she needed to know. Their friends seemed to be in the same catatonic state they were in.

Juliet Kruger facepalmed rather harshly and groaned in an unladylike manner.

"Your mother's gonna castrate you, Natsuki!" Even if she half-screamed these words, Natsuki didn't seem to hear her at all. She was looking at Shizuru's stomach as if something would come out of it at any time. Her pulse was quickening rapidly, and her palms were sweaty. Her mind was nothing but a foggy field of incoherent thoughts, racing around her brain.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru's voice cracked, and she snapped out of it. Her green eyes found her lover's red ones. All she could see was confusion in them, and she was pretty sure hers were no better. No longer feeling the weight of her cousin on her back, she marched resolutely towards her love and hugged her tightly to her chest in hopes of assuring her that everything was going to be fine.

No one knew what to do. A child was supposed to be a blessing; a gift. They were too young for this, still had a long life ahead of them, and a child would change absolutely everything.

Juliet clapped twice to get their attention.

"Alright, first of all..." she looked at the awkwardly standing group of friends. "You, the one with the glasses and the big blonde at her side, get a pregnancy test right away!" Her unnecessary glare left no room for discussion, an obvious trait from the Kruger side of the family. "Wait!" She yelled again before they could run away. "Get ten. Better be safe than sorry." Although everyone thought it was a tad bit exaggerated, they couldn't really disagree with the adult.

"Mini-Me." She smirked at her daughter, who fumed at the horrendous nickname given to her long time ago. "You go with Erstin-chan and distract Saeko. She's at the front doors-"

"What!" Natsuki boomed. "Mom's here?" She whimpered at her aunt, who only smirked and nodded her head. Natsuki groaned and hid her face in her girlfriend's hair, who had yet to get out of her shocked state.

"And Nao?" Juliet called after her daughter, who was already walking away rather calmly with the blonde at her side.

"Hm?" Nao glanced at her, smirk in place. Juliet mimicked it at perfection.

"Make mom proud." Nao's smirk got wider, if that was possible.

"Don't worry, old woman. Aunt Saeko won't know what hit her." She turned her head and kept walking towards the biggest challenge of her life so far. Fooling Saeko Kruger was no easy feat, and she couldn't wait to prove herself worthy of the Yuuki surname.

"That's my daughter!" Juliet chirped happily, proud of herself and her offspring.

She turned to the remaining girls. "Now, you!" She pointed to Mai. "Do you know how to fake-faint?" Mai jumped, startled. What was this woman suggesting? Surely she didn't mean...

"I... don't think so?" Mai answered honestly, praying for this woman to spare her from her obviously crazy plan. By the mischievous smirk she had, she knew it was to no vail.

"Well, then, come here..." the redhead motioned for her to come closer. "I don't bite... hard." Mai obeyed, a little unwilling.

"Stay here for a little bit, I have to finish with this." The redhead squeezed her shoulder in a non-threatening manner. Her lime-green eyes scanned the three remaining girls.

"How well can you attract a crowd?" Her Cheshire-cat smirk spoke more than a thousand words.

* * *

"Should we choose this one, or this one?" Haruka looked between two boxes of pregnancy tests in her hands, utterly confused. This didn't have to be so complicated, after all. But one box said a hundred per cent accurate and the other had the same, plus a happy face. What did that mean?

"Either one is fine, Haruka-chan." Yukino whispered from her right, shifting awkwardly from all the stares they were receiving from the other costumers.

"But it's so damn confusing!" The blonde yelled. "This baby's existence depends on these little pricks!" Silence filled the pharmacy, although Yukino's blush could almost be heard.

"Sticks." She hurriedly grabbed the two boxes and paid for them, a happy Haruka following after, content that the situation had been solved by her mousey friend.

Blank stares followed their forms as they walked out of the store.

The young cashier, a boy in his early twenties, shifted in his chair and looked at the next costumer as he shook his head and grunted.

"Weirdest lesbians ever."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Nao. Natsuki and her girlfriend, whom I knew nothing about until now, eloped to Fiji between the first and second plane?" An incredulous Saeko asked her niece, hoping that she got the whole explanation right.

"Yes." Nao answered simply with her best poker face on. At her side, Erstin wore an equally straight face, even if she was inwardly facepalming repeatedly.

"Okay... What are you hiding?" Saeko lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms under her chest. Nao lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"I can let you pass and see for yourself, but it comes with a price..." She looked at her nails and then at her aunt. Beside her, Erstin was gaping at her, stunned that Nao would sell her cousin so easily... Well, it wasn't really surprising, which was rather sad.

"Name it."

"I want those picture of me when I was seven gone." Saeko shook her hand firmly once.

"Deal." Nao dragged a still gaping Erstin away from the older blunette's path.

"What kind of pictures can be more important than your cousin's life?!" She yelled angrily at the redhead before whacking the back of her head.

"Me in a pink ballet uniform." Erstin tilted her head to her right.

"A tutu?" Nao sent a light glare her way.

"Not a word." Erstin glared back.

"That's still not an excuse to sell out your cousin like that!" The blonde started to show her Miss Maria streak. But unlike all the times Nao cowered at the sight, she started laughing.

"Who said that I sold her out?" The redhead flipped her phone open and started dialing.

* * *

"Madam, I am afraid you will have to come with me." A large policeman held up his hands in front of Saeko, who was rather startled at this turn of events.

"What did I do wrong, officer?" She blinked twice, emphasising her words as the bulky man turned her around with little to no force and cuffed her hands.

"We received call from someone who warned us about a woman with your same characteristics and some stolen phones. I shall escort you to 'Security' and we should fix this." Saeko growled and glared at him coldly.

"I never stole anyone's phone!" She barked, a vein popping from her forehead in a menacing manner. The police officer coughed into his fists and guided the blunette woman to the station. People peeked at them from the corner of their eyes, mumbling to themselves about nowadays' security and shameless women. Needless to say, Saeko Kruger was far from happy.

* * *

"You did what!" Erstin gasped. Nao smirked.

"I made my momma proud."

* * *

"Here!" Haruka pushed the boxes into Shizuru's hands, who took them without a word and ran to the nearest bathroom. Natsuki followed after immediately, sending a mumbled apology to them on her way. Shizuru was still shocked, and frankly, everyone else was as well.

"I knew anyone related to Yuuki was no good news." Haruka sighed as she rubbed her temple tiredly. Yukino rubbed her back in circles and smiled softly at her.

"At least we can't complain it was a boring year." Haruka stared at her as if she was crazy.

The guy from the pharmacy store shook his head as he passed by them, his cigarette moving with his lips as he mumbled...

"Weirdest lesbians ever."

* * *

"Alright, this shouldn't be hard." Natsuki grunted as she and Shizuru entered the almost empty restroom. She let go, regrettably, of her love's hand and opened one of the boxes, taking out five pregnancy tests from one and other five from the other, that had been opened by her girlfriend. She lightly pushed Shizuru into a nearby stall and guarded the door.

"N-Natsuki..." the brunette's voice sounded from the inside, and Natsuki immediately responded.

"What is it, Shizuru?" She glared at every single woman in the restroom, daring them to eavesdrop on their conversation. Soon, the place was as empty as a president's promises.

"Can you pass me the tests?" Natsuki blushed and kneeled next to the door to slide the ten tests to her love.

"Ara, thank you, Natsuki. I'm afraid I only need one of each, though." she spoke, a light hint of teasing behind her voice. Natsuki smiled brightly at hearing it.

"Shizuru?" the blunette called once, and Shizuru hummed in response, the only sound breaking the silence were their breaths and Shizuru's emptying bladder.

"Whatever happens- I just wanted you to know that I love you, and that, if it's positive, you will be one Hell of a mother." she scratched her blushing cheek, imagining Shizuru carrying her child with a warm smile on her face. It was certainly a nice picture.

"Natsuki... Natsuki would make a good mother as well." Shizuru kindly whispered as she finished with her task at hand and opened the door hesitantly. She automatically went to the nearest sink and washed her hands throughoutly, relaxing lightly when she felt warm arms sneak around her middle back and hug her closely to another firm body.

"How much do we have to wait?" Natsuki whispered into her right ear, causing her to shiver almost unnoticeably. The brunette sighed loudly and snuggled into the embrace before wrapping her own arms around the blunette's. It was amazing how calm she felt near Natsuki, her presence always helping her nerves, even in situations like this one.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "About a minute now." Her hands squeezed Natsuki's forearms rather harshly, in an attempt to sooth her anxiety. She couldn't help it, though, seeing as she could have been pregnant all this time and didn't suspect a thing. She knew she had been a fool -both of them-, and that she should have waited more, or at least use protection, the most basic thing when having sex. It wasn't even a broken condom this time, she doubted the package was even open and lied still inside Natsuki's drawer.

Natsuki hummed and squeezed back, tracing circles with her thumb on Shizuru's arm. Her breath was slightly laboured and her heart was beating at a mile per minute, but she had to hold it together for her chestnut-haired love.

"Natsuki." Shizuru called. The blunette nodded against her shoulder, showing that she was paying attention.

"It's- It should be done by now." Shizuru's pulse quickened and Natsuki let go of her for a moment. The young green-eyed girl picked the two tests laying near the sink in front of them and took a deep breath before looking at them.

* * *

"I am deeply sorry, madam." the policeman apologized repeatedly. "We traced the phones' owners, and it seems that there was a confusion. Apparently, a redhead midget in her teens was the culprit. So, errr, you're obviously not her."

Saeko twitched as she recalled the past hour events. First, this mamut of a man took her to check her purse and four different phones inside it. Obviously, what followed was a throughout investigation. Then, she had to sit down quietly for thirty minutes until they finally found the owners and asked them questions of all kind, shape and form in uselessness. It seemed that police was the same wherever she went. Finally, they gave let her go, not without telling her that they were sorry and now giving her a description of the culprit, who seemed to resemble her niece a little too much.

"Next time you apologize, try not to insult a lady's age in the process!" she barked as she hit his arm with her manhandled purse. The police officer just winced and bowed his head in shame, a blush appeared on his handsome enough face.

Saeko turned to walk through the narrow hallway, but a crowd of alarmed people blocked her path. She let out a groan of frustration and pure rage as she walked closer to a nearby chubby woman who had the look of one that knows every secret around her due to being confined in her house for far too long and spying through the windows after breakfast.

"Excuse me, what is going on?" she made sure to put on her most warm smile and soft eyes. The lady took mere seconds to answer, intently gazing into her eyes, possibly trying to decipher who this woman was.

"A young girl fainted just a minute ago." she spoke as if there was a conspiracy. "She was fresh as a cucumber, it seemed, and then she just fell. It's quite a mystery, don't you think?" Saeko just nodded her head absent-mindely, completely ignoring the old lady now that she had the information.

"Dammit, now how am I supposed to pass?" she sighed after a minute of hard thinking and headed back to the police station, hoping that the police officer could invite her to a cup of coffee at least. He was not bad looking once you ignored his dunderheadness.

"Oh, Hell. Here I go." She basically dragged her feet back to the station.

* * *

"Negative..." Natsuki whispered at the same time she heard her girlfriend gasp. She couldn't really tell if it was from happiness or something more. Natsuki threw the first test into the nearest trash can and picked up the other test. Figuring that if would be the same result, she quickly scanned over it with her girlfriend, but the outcome was totally baffling.

"N-Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered, mirroring the blunette's face. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

There, painted brightly pink on the little stick, was a positive sign.

"Hey, are you two done yet? Mom is trying to distract aunt Saeko." Nao barged in, interrupting their very confusing thoughts. "What? What is it?" Nao took away the test hanging loosely on Natsuki's hands and her expression turned exactly like her cousin's and Shizuru's.

"Holy mother of- I'm gonna be an aunt!" She let go of the test and grabbed her head while looking at the couple with unfocused orbits. "Shit, guys! It was only one time, you animals!" She gaped at them as she pulled down her hair lightly. Natsuki glared as she blushed.

"Shut up, spider, and look in the trash." Nao did as she was told and soon picked up the other test. She frowned as she revised it a few times, then looked again at the couple.

"What the fuck?" Natsuki groaned at her. "Hey! It's not my fault Suzushiro buys the most shitty pregnancy tests she can find! I though Yukino would be able to help!" She shot back.

"Can you shut up and help us here?" Natsuki yelled at her cousin, obviously loosing whatever patience she had left in her. Shizuru chuckled at her and patted her right shoulder. Well, at least she was having fun, even if it was because of her constant frustration when it came to her cousin.

"Help you with what? I can't pee on the sticks, I don't do dudes." Natsuki blanched at the mere thought of any man touching Nao. Actually, she would have blanched at the thought of Nao with just about anybody. "Just pee on the sticks again, Fujino. It can't be that hard." Nao shrugged, utterly confused about the situation she was suddenly pulled in.

"I'm afraid I'm not a dog, Nao-san. I can't go to the bathroom every five minutes." even Shizuru looked a little offended. Now, the question was, was it the pregnancy or just Shizuru being her usual maniac self? Nao wasn't sure she wanted to find out at all. In fact, she was all up for leaving her cousin to handle this on her own. Her demise, not Nao's. The redhead liked her neck too much to sacrifice it, much less in a public bathroom, in an airport.

"Alright, you guys solve this and I'm-"

"Can somebody explain what the outrageous fuck is going on!" everyone inside the bathroom _froze _at the sight of momma Kruger, a.k.a. Saeko Kruger, standing at the doorstep, with the fiercest glare anyone had ever seen. Not only that, but she was also accompanied by a very bulky police officer, who was apparently the size of the doorframe. Natsuki wished to faint, Shizuru was about to and Nao was looking for the nearest escape, which, unfortunately, was the only door in front of them, guarded by a very angry German mother and her human pitbull.

Nao cracked and told her every single detail. As the story advanced, everyone they knew gathered inside the bathroom, making it seem like a parody of The Godfather's meetings. Shizuru and Natsuki suddenly thought about Hawaii, probably dropping Nao into the ocean on their way. Tied to a giant rock.

By the end of the secret-spilling, Saeko was oddly calm and her sister, Juliet, was smiling like a Cheshire cat, most likely enjoying the calvary they were all going through.

"So... the point of all this... circus, was to stop me from finding out about my possible granddaughter?" she lifted her eyebrow as she glanced at her shaking daughter.

"Errrm... yes?" Natsuki answered as she played with her girlfriend's fingers.

"I already knew this would happen, Natsuki." Everyone made a double-take, except for Juliet, who was laughing hysterically while leaning against a very uncomfortable police officer.

"I imagined you wouldn't use any protection in your first time; you're just like me after all." Natsuki twitched as her friends blushed. "Oh, please. I am a human being! I like sex!"

"Mom!" Saeko glared back at her daughter, who wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"And now that I see who you've been with, I have no doubts about it." she walked closer to the chestnut-haired teen, who was smiling lightly. "A Fujino, no less." Saeko's tone was not of anger, but rather of amusement. "Your parents are going to have a blast teasing you about this little episode, young Shizuru." she laughed.

"A-Ara?" Shizuru blinked, not expecting this at all.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just recalling some memories." Saeko straightened up and shook hands with Shizuru, who could only shake it back automatically. Juliet, now clinging onto the policeman, started laughing again like a hyena, while Nao glared at her, obviously embarrassed about her mother's behavior. For her it was fine, but the older redhead was already past her thirties!

"Why is are you laughing so much, you old woman?" Nao huffed at her while crossing her arms, and Juliet suddenly stood up, glaring at her daughter with lime, angry eyes. However, it was soon replaced with that trademark mischievous smirk all Nao alikes seemed to have in the family.

"Because, my dear daughter, you have all been played by me!" she laughed again, smacking the poor policeman's thick arm with her little hands. Nao huffed again, and demanded to know what she meant.

"I already knew that Saeko knew, so I made you all panic and entertain me." Her smirk could not have been wider, the same as everyone's mouths.

"Aunt!" Natsuki barked.

"Now, now! You have got to admit it was funny!" Juliet exclaimed with glee and child-like enthusiasm.

"I had to faint in the middle of a hallway and let the perverts touch me!" Mai yelled while blushing furiously.

"We had to attract the crowd to Mai!" Chie spoke, rather offended that they were used in such a way. But then again, this was Nao's mother, so everything was considered possible. She learned not to mess with the Kruger's anymore. "It was rather hard to do it in such a short amount of time!"

"I had to give away my- " Nao corrected herself, remembering there was a police officer among them. "I mean, I had to distract aunt Saeko!" she coughed into her hand, hopefully delivering the message to her friends. Natsuki seemed tempted to open her mouth, but she didn't. Getting her cousin out of jail was not in her 'to do' list.

"Can we just get down to business, please? We have a possible pregnancy here!" Erstin bursted. She was rather annoyed by now, and her inner Miss Maria was starting to come out to play now. "And you, Juliet-sama!" she pointed at the older redhead, who gulped. "I shall inform my aunt about this misbehavior." Juliet groaned, already imagining what was to come in the future. "Now, can somebody please tell these two poor girls what to do and keep moving?" she barked out before stomping out of the bathroom. Nao couldn't keep her eyes from her backside as she went out.

"Ehem, if you'd please come with me, we can run a quick blood test and give it to you by tomorrow morning." The police officer of name unknown told them, still not really understanding what was going on. What he did get, though, was that one of these girls could possibly be pregnant, and he could provide help for that at least.

Once the test was over, they travelled via van towards the Kruger state, which turned out to be in the middle of nowhere. At least, the view was rather damn impressive, so the girls who had not been there were far from bored during the ride. There was a lot of technology in the city, though it was rather different from Japan, where the air seemed to be artificial. And then there was the outskirts. It was all so green and beautiful it looked like it had been cut out of a magazine and glued there. There weren't many flowers, but it was still magnificent, and quite imposing.

"Kruger-sama, we are here." the driver spoke with his baritone, startling everyone out of their stupor.

"Holy... cow..." Chie was the first to comment. When they said they were going to Kruger state, she didn't imagine it would be a friggin' castle! At her side, Aoi was gaping like a fish, pointing with a finger the huge stone-made house in front of them. Their garden was a whole forest as well...

"This is your _house_?!" Mai yelled hysterically. She was as shocked at the rest of her friends. "This is a fairytale picture!"

"This is out summer house." Juliet commented from the back of the van, and snickered as Saeko smacked her arm.

"She is lying, this is our only house." it was a good thing she stopped her sister before she went a little overboard on the catatonic girls.

"Ara, it is very impressive." Shizuru spoke from beside Natsuki, on the middle seats. Natsuki just hummed and nuzzled against her shoulders, still tired from the travel and her aunt's jokes.

"Well, I am glad you think so, Shizu-chan." Natsuki cracked one eye open when her mother said that.

"Shizu-_chan_?"

* * *

Well, that was rather fun. For me, at least. It took me a while, but here you have it! Pure comedy and a liiiiittle bit of drama, but mostly comedy. Gotta love aunt Juliet, huh?

So, the question is, is it negative or positive? :3 I do love to play with your minds.

**Thank you all** for the reviews you have sent me, it really makes me want to keep going with the story. Unfortunately, my mid-term exams are getting closer, so you will undoubtedly have to wait for me to update again on this.


	17. Chapter 16

**Warning:** Maybe some bad-mouthing, mostly at the end of the page.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**: Just another day in Kruger state

* * *

"Stop moving around! You're like a freaking squirrel, I swear." Nao mumbled from the couch as she watched her blunette cousin pace around the room like a caged, hungry tiger.

"But why can't I go with Shizuru!?" The green-eyed girl asked out of nowhere.

"Well, it's your punishment for not using protection. Our family is full of psychos, what did you expect?" Nao snapped, voice filled with sarcasm. Natsuki stopped pacing for a moment, giving the redhead a heated glare.

"What could be taking them so long?" Natsuki whispered harshly, her mind going through all sorts of possibilities regarding her girlfriend and the possibly pregnancy on their shoulders. "It's a yes or no answer, dammit!" She kicked the couch Nao was lying on. The redhead sat up straight and swatted her cousin with the back of her hand.

Before Natsuki could pounce on her, the sound of a creaking door echoed through the room. Her head snapped quickly towards it, completely ignoring Nao and concentrating on the young brunette that was walking out of the other room, followed by a doctor. Nao fled almost immediately once she saw the somber face of the honey-haired teen. Whether the answer was positive or not was something that should only be discussed between the girls and later on shared with the family.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki trailed as she walked to her love and hugged her. The doctor behind them, whose job was already done, simply bowed his head and walked away briskly. He had other patients to tend to.

"Natsuki." The brunette whispered as she clung to her girlfriend. Tears started to spill from her cheeks.

"W-What is it?" Natsuki gulped her pooling saliva down. "Is- are you pregnant?" Shizuru's shaking head gave her all the response she needed. Her stomach tightened, as did her arms. Her own tears started to spill, so she concealed her face by nuzzling Shizuru's neck lovingly.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Shizuru whispered. She didn't exactly know why she was sorry, but she honestly was. Maybe she did want to have a baby with Natsuki, as inconvenient as that was. She knew that she had to think about their lives; highschool and their age among the priorities. But... having a family with Natsuki sounded even more wonderful. Maybe it wasn't their time.

"Don't be stupid, Shizuru." Natsuki mumbled in a broken voice as she cradled her love tenderly.

The couple was unaware of the sad eyes that followed them as they hugged.

Three days later...

"Get back here, spider!" Natsuki yelled heatedly as she ran after her cousin.

"Catch me if you can, fatass!" Nao laughed in mirth as she sped up through the hallways, lifting maids skirts on her way. Most servants in the Kruger state were, unfortunately, already accustomed to that treatment from the young redhead, so they composed themselves and kept working.

"Why you!" Natsuki accelerated, ignoring the calls from her girlfriend, who was amusedly watching the scene, leaning on the doorframe of one of the rooms.

"Is Natsuki-sama fighting again, Shizuru-sama?" Shizuru turned to one of the maids, whose name she didn't remember, and nodded her head with a warm smile.

"Nao-san is causing troubles again." And she was doing an excellent job at it.

Ever since they found out that Shizuru was not pregnant, Nao made it her personal mission to mess with the couple. Not too long after, everyone realized that was her way of helping them, as unorthodox as it was. The redhead was just trying to distract them in her best Nao style, something she seemed to be exceedingly good at.

"Well, that's Nao for you." Juliet walked closer to Shizuru as she said those words, Saeko trailing not too far behind. "Is the tea ready, Shizu-chan?" Shizuru and the two older women had developed a friendship, much to Natsuki's and Nao's dismay. And, despite only having been there for three days, she knew more about the cousins than themselves.

"The water is boiling, but you may take a seat while I finish with the tea leaves." Shizuru instructed as she re-entered the old tea room, not very much used before she arrived at the Kruger state. She sat down in seiza position and finished with the scrambled leaves and herbs as the water boiled not too far away. During that moment of peace, they forgot all about the ruckus outside that little Heaven.

"How are you and Natsuki-chan doing?" Saeko asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She sent a glare at her sister, who was lying on her side, drinking her tea in the most awful unlady-like manner. _Like a true roughneck, _she thought to herself.

"We are... we are coping." Shizuru knew by now that it would be useless to lie to the women in front of her. It was a relief that Natsuki was not as skilled as her aunt and mother when it came to read the mood of other people. "Even though I was never pregnant to begin with, it feels like something was ripped away from me." She looked into her cup sadly. She barely recognized the reflection of the worn-out girl in front of her.

"I once lost a child, you know?" Juliet commented almost boringly. But Saeko knew that just speaking about it made her stomach twist in agony. "Nao's little sister, Ayano, died in the womb when I was involved in a car accident. Since then, Nao has been the worst trouble-maker in existence. But... she kept me going." Shizuru didn't respond. She could see in the eyes of the usually excentric woman that there was nothing left to say.

"My point is, Shizu-chan, that you have someone right beside you." Juliet sipped what was left of her tea and handed the cup to Saeko, since she was too lazy to reach the table, which barely topped her head, and place the cup on the surface herself. "Natsuki is as stubborn as a bull, but she loves you. You have to be daft not to see that." Juliet lied completely on the mat and closed her eyes, arms and legs stretched as much as they could.

"Thank you, Juliet-sama." The redhead blushed lightly and snorted, turning her body the other way so the younger girl wouldn't see her in her vulnerable state. The Yuuki had too much pride for that.

"Nao!" A voice, much more softer than Natsuki's sounded from afar, and the women in the tea room started laughing once they recognized the voice of the one and only Erstin. The blonde was probably chasing the redhead along with Natsuki, readying herself to inflict some punishment on the mischievous cousin.

"It's amazing how much she's like Maria-san." Saeko commented, chuckling when her words gained her a visible shudder from the eldest Yuuki. Much like Nao, Juliet had always been a troublemaker, often getting her in trouble with their caretaker who, after all this years, still scolded her like a child whenever she messed up.

"Poor girl..." Juliet's tone was mockingly pitiful. "If only she wasn't related to Miss Maria..." She sighed dramatically as her hand rested on her forehead, making her seem like a character out of a soap opera.

"Is there anything wrong with my niece's genetics, Juliet-sama?" The redhead in question let out a high-pitched squeak as she rolled to her side and sat up straight, finding herself facing her worst and scariest enemy.

"Ara, Miss Maria, do you want a cup of tea?" Shizuru poured the tea in a nearby cup and offered it to the older woman, who merely lifted an eyebrow and stared at the beverage. For a short moment, Shizuru actually thought that she may have been looking for poison only with her gaze.

"I will gladly accept your offer, Fujino-san." Miss Maria kneeled and positioned herself in seiza style, her previously slightly arched back now straight as a rule. "You would do nicely in learning something from this young lady, Juliet-sama." Miss Maria trailed as her eyes closed peacefully and her lips grazed the porcelain cup, completely ignoring the gaping redhead at her side.

"Shouldn't you be antagonizing my daughter instead of me?" Juliet crossed her arms and pouted in a manner that no one her age should.

"It's always nice to know your mother only gave birth to you so she'd get to share her torture." As if summoned, Nao walked through the door. Surprisingly, her blunette cousin was trailing not far behind. Before anyone could ask what the miracle was about a fuming Erstin finally marched in, her face telling everything.

"Well done, Erstin-chan." A small, microscopic smile could be discerned on Miss Maria's face. Some of the women in the room had to stare at it twice to confirm that they weren't either dreaming or dead.

"Thank you, aunt." Erstin sat down next to her only relative and smiled brightly at her. Almost mechanically, Nao and Natsuki sat down next to their mothers, looking like disoriented cubs hiding behind them.

"I think Ers hit me a little too hard. I'm imagining things." Nao mumbled as she scratched the back of her head, which was probably where the blonde had hit her.

"I highly doubt that was her fault." Natsuki retorted, barely evading her mother's hand when the older blunette tried to hit her for her rude behavior. "In any case, we both know she went easy on us." Nao huffed but didn't deny what her cousin said.

"Are you done now?" Erstin snapped at them. Natsuki and Nao yelped as they hid behind their mothers once more. The rest of the people in the room laughed at their childish behavior. Everyone minus Miss Maria and Erstin, that is.

The rest of the afternoon was spent as peacefully as it could have been in the Kruger household. Of course, with Natsuki and Nao together in the same room peaceful was all that their day had not been. It became chaos when their classmates joined in after spending their morning shopping and getting to know the Kruger state.

"Could we stay here for the rest of our lives?" Chie asked in jesting hope. "I swear I only need food and a shower. I could stay in your basement!" Erstin giggled at Chie, who merely tilted her head in confusion.

"Did I say something funny?" The girl with glasses looked around her friends, who merely shrugged. After a second glance, she realized that Natsuki and Nao were holding their laughter in. "Come on, guys! What's wrong?" It irked her a bit that she didn't know what the joke was about. The Queen of Gossip knew it all!

"The 'basement' you speak of is, in fact, the castle's laundry room." Chie visibly blanched when she suddenly realized what the awful smell in the 'basement' was. The people that worked on the stables probably left their clothes in there, which would explain the particular mixture of waste, sweat and garbage that she smelt in there.

"Okay, so that's out of the question." Chie laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head with her index finger. "Isn't there any empty rooms around here where we could live in?" A hand reached out and pulled from Chie's ear, dragging the girl to the eye level of her attacker.

"Ouch! Aoi!" Chie complained as the brunette glared into her teary eyes. "...I'll shut up now." Everyone snickered at the duet, earning a half-hearted glare from Chie, whose joke had somewhat turned into her personal humiliation time. However, she knew better than to argue back at Aoi, who happened to be the girl she had her eyes on. It would have been bordering idiotic to get on her bad side before their first, hopefully soon, date..

"This is a whole new meaning to 'Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman'" Nao quipped in, immediately eliciting a laugh out of everyone, including the outraged Aoi and the embarrassed Chie.

"It will do you good to learn from this young girls, Nao-sama." Much to their surprise, Miss Maria was the one to mention this to the redhead, who could only look at her in confusion and think of an eloquent _Huh?_

"And what did I do now?" Foolishly, Nao dared to raise her voice at the old woman. "All I see is a whipped girl-"

"Hey!" Said Chie in a huff.

"And her mistress-" Aoi didn't react as strongly as her companion did, but she did make a mental not to kill Nao afterwards. She would have to get on the line, though.

"Beating around the bush! At least I'm more direct when I want to get under someone's skirt!" Her barking was rudely interrupted by a fist connecting with the top of her head. Blushing profusely, Erstin retracted her limb, mumbling incoherently. Nao could be so obnoxious sometimes...

"That is about enough!" Miss Maria's famous popping vein was coming out to play. Without anyone's notice, Juliet moved as far away from the elder lady as she could, paling considerably and recalling the few times that she had been able to bring the worst side of Maria. Because, unfortunately, Maria-sama was always watching. And she had eyes _everywhere_.

"Come on, Miss Maria!" Nao, who didn't seem to know the concept of 'stop', threw her arms up in exasperation. "You seriously can't be that much of a prude at your age! I'm pretty sure even _you _had your own flings when you were young... er... ish...?" Things just may have gone better had she not doubted in the last second.

Miss Maria smacked her palm on the surface of the table, knocking over a few of the cups. "That is none of your business, girl!" Although her words were harsh and her glare had been intensified, there was a light pink tint on her cheeks that didn't escape the frightened yet curious eyes of those in the room. It was Nao who was hit with the revelation first, much to Miss Maria's misfortune.

"OH MY GOD!" Nao stood up, her right hand extended and her index finger stretched in an accusing manner at the old woman, who was, much to the awestruck spectators' surprise, blushing a deep tomato red.

"MISS YUUKI!"

"Holy crap!" Juliet stood up and copied Nao's pose, her face a mask of disbelief. To anyone who may have for some unknown reason doubted their genetics, that was pretty much all proof they needed. That and the fact that they were the only two people who could make Miss Maria's life a living Hell and live to tell the tale.

"You two are coming with me!" Both redheads were dragged away by a very angry and embarrassed Miss Maria, who had a strong grip on their ears and didn't seem like she would let go any time soon, if ever.

An awkward silence.

"I think this is the when you offer us more tea so we can pretend that_ that_ didn't just happen, Shizuru." Natsuki's proposition was more than welcome by everyone.

Nao and Juliet weren't seen until dinner time.

No one commented on their difficulties to sit down.

* * *

Usually, Natsuki hated it when the sunlight woke her up first thing in the morning. However, ever since she and Shizuru started sharing her room not even sunlight was able to wipe off the smile of her face when the first thing she saw was the honey-haired girl lying peacefully at her side.

A sudden idea popped in her mind. Smirking to herself, she started tracing her fingers all over Shizuru's ticklish parts. Her waist, stomach and neck were the main focus. Natsuki couldn't help but smile widely every time her lover squirmed under her touch and small whining sounds came from her mouth. It was so fascinating; she'd discover a new trait of the blond girl every morning.

Deciding that she had had enough, Natsuki lowered her lips and rested them on Shizuru's neck, placing a delicate butterfly kiss on the creamy surface. The blunette closed her eyes as she trailed more kisses up and down her love's neck and shoulders, smiling against the skin when she felt a hand caress her right cheek.

"Ara, I don't think I could get tired of it."

"Whistle."

"Yeah, me neither." Natsuki chuckled.

"Whistle." The blunette pulled away and stared at her love's confused face with a mirroring expression.

"Why are you whistling?" Shizuru sat down. Natsuki tried not to stare at the cleavage revealed by the short nightgown.

"I'm not whistling. I thought it was you." Shizuru looked mildly offended; she even crossed her arms under her tempting cleavage, mentally patting herself for making the blunette blush madly. She would also make sure to use more clothes like those in the near future if they were going to affect her in such a way.

"A lady does _not_ whistle."

"I don't know about ladies," They turned to their unexpected -unannounced- guest. "But this little guy here sure knows how to. He's been whistling my head off ever since you girls went away."

"Mashiro!" Natsuki laughed happily. She uncovered herself and, in short strides, she engulfed the girl and her feathery friend in a bone-crushing hug. "What are you two doing here?" She looked at them with curious eyes.

Mashiro cleared her throat. "Sasha was set on driving me crazy. And since I don't understand 'bird', it took me a long time to realize that he missed you." As in cue, the bird jumped from Mashiro's shoulder to Natsuki's arms and nuzzled her chest. "I love animals, but next time you have to travel, try taking him with you." She chuckled tiredly. "Hello, Fujino-san. Nice clothing." The girl resting on the bed smiled calmly and greeted her back. "Well, I'll let you girls to whatever you were doing. Sasha, are you ready to greet Nao?" the bird chirped happily and eagerly jumped into Mashiro's arms. "I know it sounds crazy, but I think he's been planning this."

"Count on it." Was Natsuki's simple answer. She was relieved that Nao would spend less time annoying them and more time trying to fight Sascha. She wasn't even worried about the bird; Saeko was a hardcore Greenpeace supporter, so if Nao laid an ill-intentioned finger on Sascha, the redhead and all her future progeny would have to answer to her.

Once Mashiro and Sascha were out, Shizuru took the opportunity to catch Natsuki off guard and wrap her arms around her slim waist. Natsuki didn't even have the time to yell in surprise when she was roughly dragged into bed again, only to be assaulted with kisses and tickles once she was down. The combination was strange and it had an even strange effect. Natsuki would giggle and moan at the same time, there was no way to describe how odd that sounded. It wasn't even cute. Awkweird was more like it.

"That was so unfair..." Completely worn out, Natsuki panted as her girlfriend smiled widely at her from her position on top of her.

"Ara, I beg to differ. Who was the one who started to tickle me when I was 'asleep'?" Natsuki blushed. Busted. "I only did what Natsuki did. We are even now." She bent down slightly so her face would be only inches away from her girlfriend's. Instinctively, their hands found each other's and their fingers intertwined.

"So, basically, you're saying that if I kiss you right now, you'll return the favor later?" Shizuru's eyes showed her that mischievous glint that only appeared when she got an 'interesting' idea. And, judging by Natsuki's equally mischievous expression, it seemed like it was a shared thought.

"It's only the honourable thing to do." The honey-haired girl sounded haughty and noble, but her tone was wavering as skillful hands decided to tease her lower back.

"Well, honor me away." Natsuki didn't even wait for her reply. She used her hands to drag Shizuru down to her and place a passionate kiss on Shizuru's expectant lips.

"Ara..." Shizuru panted out as soon as they decided to take a break from they heated session. "Natsuki is getting a little cheeky, I see." The honey-haired girl poked her lover's dimpled cheek and giggled when her finger was playfully bit by the blunette.

"I'm not. I just had to adapt before I died from too much blushing." Natsuki leaned in for a kiss, which was gladly given by the other girl.

"Awww. Now that's what I call 'diabetic sweet'." The couple sighed, already knowing who was the voice at the door. There hadn't been a day when Nao didn't interrupt them, it was as if she knew that they were having a moment. Natsuki didn't even blush anymore.

"What do you want now?" Natsuki groaned as she let her weight fall completely on the bed. She had to restrain herself from whining childishly when Shizuru removed her own weight off of her and lied next to her.

"Nothing much, I need a place to hide," Nao practically strolled towards them and sat down shamelessly on the edge of the bed. "Erstin has been acting funny lately." The couple shared a pointed look. "I mean murderer funny."

"Ara, maybe Nao-san did something to her?" Nao groaned and let herself fall down on the bed, mirroring Natsuki's position. Shizuru got off of the bed and picked up her scarlet robe, which had been lying on one of the couches.

"That's he thing! I didn't do anything this time!" Nao flailed her arms. "I just don't get women anymore!" Shizuru smiled in amusement as she put on the robe.

"You know that you're a woman, right?" Natsuki deadpanned. "And, I may not know what's going on with you two, but I'm pretty sure it's your fault." The redhead snorted at her cousin.

"Thanks. It's good to know where your loyalties lie, dear cousin of mine." The sneer on Nao's face showed just how moody she was now. Natsuki knew better than to let herself be dragged into it, though.

"Have you talked to her about this?" Shizuru asked, now more than curious about the situation between the blonde and Nao.

"How could I? She literally kicked me out of her room when I went to her room to see her." Natsuki gaped at her. "What?"

"You slept with Ers?" Nao blushed and threw a pillow at her gaping cousin.

"No, I didn't!" Nao rubbed her forehead as she blushed. "Why did you come immediately to that conclusion? You didn't even doubt it!" The redhead sent her cousin an accusing glare. the blunette, however, shrugged off the threat and sat down on the middle of the bed, her legs stretching lazily.

"Well, it is obvious that you two have feelings for each other, though I- What's with that look?" Natsuki lifted an unamused eyebrow as Nao's eyes bulged out of their sockets. The blunette started to worry. "Hey, Nao!" Natsuki waved her hands three times in front of her cousin, still not getting an answer from the catatonic redhead.

"Ara, how are we supposed to explain this?" Shizuru motioned to the state of the redhead, still paralyzed on her spot.

"We just dispose of the body. We saw nothing, we know nothing." The honey-blonde girl giggled into her hand and smacked the smirking blunette's shoulder softly. Finally, the redhead seemed to snap out of her stupor. However, her reaction was different from what the couple was expecting.

"Oh..." Was the monotonous, almost anti-climatic answer from the redhead. "She... no, but that's impossible... unless... " Nao started pacing around the room, looking like a cat roaming around its cage: uncomfortable and more than a little alert to its surroundings. Bells rang inside Natsuki's head, who could only gap at her anxious cousin.

"Close your mouth, honey. You'll catch flies and then there will be no kisses for you." The warning worked like magic on Natsuki, who immediately snapped her jaw close. Shizuru did know how to convince her when needed.

"So... " Natsuki decided to approach the subject as subtly as possible. "You didn't know that you..." She trailed off. Frustrated, she realized that being subtle was harder than she had thought.

"I... I knew that I felt _something_... just not something like... like..." She suddenly stopped, not sure about how to proceed. The redhead had been a player ever since she learned how to play 'truth or dare' and used the game to cause chaos among her female classmates. That was when she was eight. From then on she started playing with her friends, the maids and then some. However, as she was growing up her feelings for the blonde girl were growing as well. But, just like most of these cases, she didn't want to risk her friendship with Miss Maria's niece for two main reasons: if she failed the blonde, the wrath of Miss Maria would fall solely on her shoulders. The second reason was the fact that she _really _cherished the blonde.

Coming to a conclusion, Nao stood in front of the puzzled couple. "What happens when you find _her _but you're an idiot that doesn't understand and walks away?" She had finally realized that she had been a complete idiot. The way Erstin behaved around her, the blushes, fidgets, stuttering... Everything made sense now. Flirting with every maid in the castle ever since they arrived wouldn't help her case though.

Natsuki smiled. It was one of those rare, sincere smiles that she shared with few people. The blunette stood up and walked solemnly to her cousin before clapping her heartedly on the shoulder.

"Well then, Nao, you walk back of course!" She winked. "And pray God she isn't mad at you."

"Easy for you to say. You have Fujino already." As in cue, Shizuru appeared right beside Nao and patted her free shoulder.

"We'll help you, Nao." As odd as it sounded, Nao felt a source of confidence when Shizuru spoke her name without honorifics. Her chest puffed out, making her seem like a proud warrior preparing to face a battle.

"Alright!" Natsuki engulfed them both in a hug. "Operation Conquering Erstin has began!"

* * *

Again, I'm pretty much alive. Maybe zombie, if you prefer. Finals are coming and all, you see... So, yeah... I'm giving you a head up: I'm not going to update this in at least three months.

Well, I sincerely hope that you liked this chapter. Read and review if you liked it, yeah?

Thank you all for supporting my fics.

Oh, yeah, if you don't like futa and I offended you in any way by being an idiot and not really warning you all about the content, I'm sorry. But, calling transgender insecurities 'boring' is stepping out of the proper line. Boring isn't the word that you need in this case, so please look for another one. Now, when you get your head out of your ass come and talk like civilized people.


End file.
